Room 3525
by The Token
Summary: Love has no place in the prostituting world, but with her new found regular will she able to avoid it? After his discovery of her captivity, will he be able to save her from such a lifestyle? Minor Joey/Mai. (Language, Violence, Sexual Content/Rape, Death)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 1

Five-Warned

Isis smiled to the security guard as he opened the door for her. "Thank you Chata, have a good evening."

"Same to you Miss Ishtar," Chata tipped his hat to the lady.

Her flats trekked across the parking lot; once out of the car lot, the museum slowly began going out of site as she stopped at the crosswalk along with other Alexandria residents. After all the drama in Japan, Isis was very happy to be home. Sure she missed the friends she had made, but her work there was finished and she needed the heat and sands that her beloved Egypt possessed. Not to mention the cool salty breeze the Alexandrian beaches provided.

The figure of someone walking lit up, and across the street she went along with the others. Upon reaching the other side she cut through an alley where the same lady always asked if she would like her palm to be read.

Isis was about to turn the lady down, as usual, if she hadn't of insisted more than usual. There was a certain look in her eyes, that gave Isis somewhat of a chill.

"_Taieb_, tell me my future." She sat down across from the old woman.

The woman's gray eyes rolled around in her head as she touched the raven haired beauty's palm, "OOOOHHHH!" The Tomb Protector shyly hid in a curtain of her hair as the woman continued her wild antics, which attracted the attention of others. "…_Khamsa_…" her voice began to quiver, "_Khamsa_!"

'Five?' Her mind questioned, 'Maybe I should teach this lady a thing or two about reading the future.' She chuckled at the thought.

"_Maf hoom_?!" The old lady frantically asked.

She shook her head, "_La_, _ana ma fehempt_." Isis stood up seeing that she needed to get home soon before the boys started worrying about her. "_Shoo_ _kram_ good lady." After a respective bow she continued on her way.

The old fortune teller hung her head, "She's in grave danger…"

After some time Isis finally reached the passage way that was a bizarre by day and a crooks haven by night. The mile long trail emptied into a circle of homes, where hers happened to be placed. All of the bargainers, hagglers, and cheaters were rolling up their draping used as covers over their goods, rolling their mats up, and rolling their carts home for the evening.

One thing this Ishtar hated about this time of night is that this specific bizarre went to crap. Crooks and other evil doers wondered around this area, waiting for the right prey. And surely an innocent beautiful woman such as herself would be an easy target; not likely.

When outsiders look at Isis Ishtar they see beauty, intelligence, poise, and all around classy innocence. However not even her Domino friends had any idea, and still don't, that she knows how to protect herself. When being a Tomb Protector you protect the tomb at all costs. Even if it meant laying someone's ass out, as long as the tomb was protected, it was a productive day.

Suspicious characters passed by her, bundled up in odd wrappings and cloaks. After seeing the bundled men go by, she realized it was quite the nippy night. She had forgotten how the coastline often had that affect.

She looked ahead and decided since she had just started this mile long journey home, maybe she should bundle up. She pulled over to a stack of crates and placed her messenger-bag onto the crates.

She placed it down while still holding on to it, due to all the snatchers in the area, and pulled out her treasured Kaiba Corp. jacket. It was a letterman's jacket with the letters "KC" patched on the front, and had a picture of the Kaiba Corp. building on top of a black circle, with the words in Japanese: "Kaiba" on the top and: "Corporation" on the bottom of the picture. The sleeves were yellow along with the collar while the vest part of it was red; the snug ends of the sleeves were stripped sky blue and black.

As she snuggled into it and placed the messenger-bag back onto her shoulder; she remembered how she acquired such a coat.

**Flashback**

_Isis stood alone, pondering the fate of the world that would all be defined soon. A chill ran down her spine as the blimp hit a wind current, causing the breeze to have a bit of iciness to it. She shivered again as her warm breeze began to fade more. She pressed her behind into the cold metal bar liking the coolness seep through her satin attire._

"_Cold?"_

_She became as stiff as the metal balcony she stood on. She knew she shouldn't have been there; this was apart the oldest Kaiba brother's personal quarters. She had to travel through his room to get there for Ra's sake. Sure he would be mad. However the face she inspected showed no signs of anger, only annoyance._

"_Not really…" _

_She straightened her back and tried not to look as stiff as she felt; his warm form now hovering in front of her. Sure Kaiba was an egotistical ass, but she didn't mind being around him. Why? Because he was so tall! Sure that was an odd reason she would never want to admit, but it was the truth._

_With her being 5'6 she knew she was an averaged sized woman by some countries standards, however exceptionally tall in Japan. However when Kaiba's 6'1 form towered about her, she couldn't help but feel…safe to say the least. It was the feeling that no danger could touch her without getting past him first. _

_He chuckled, "You can stop pretending to be tougher than you are." His tone was intended to make her feel small. _

"_After you Kaiba," she pushed out in a confident tone as she turned her back to him, looking out over Domino City. She smiled inwardly when she heard him grunt. That's when she felt the jacket slowly draped over her shoulders. _

_She turned around and noticed he was already walking back inside, but he knew she was looking at him perplexed. "Stay out of my room." She knew in "Kaiba language" that was either "Your welcome" or "Keep the jacket". She never knew which one it was so she decided it was both._

**End Flashback**

Marik and Odion had noticed the jacket when they watched her slip it on one night, and had asked where she got it. She said it had just found its way on her shoulders one cold night. That being said, they stopped asking figuring she had just found it. I mean, she did get it on a Kaiba Corp. blimp; even Marik left with a Kaiba Corp. water bottle that he found while on the ride.

Isis looked up at the starry sky then back in front of herself to find five men standing in a line blocking her path. They were wearing cloaks so all she could see was their eye areas covered by sunglasses. Her gut flipped a bit, "_Ismahlee_…" they didn't move. "_Min fadlack_…?"

The one on the end to the right spoke, "_Nihna la tet kalam al Arabiah_…"

"_Gomen nasai_…" the one end to the left said.

The Egyptian swallowed hard as the Japanese words were uttered. Her heart began to beat fast as she really took recognition that five men stood before her; that was the number the old woman had warned her about. Maybe the old woman was right? Her stomach was now doing back flips into her throat. Surely she would puke.

She instead subconsciously looked to her right and noticed Mrs. Zaynab's light was on in her small candle shop. Leisurely Isis wondered over to the family friend's home/shop and knocked on the door.

The older woman quickly let her in, knowing that at times Isis would stay the night there when the alley was especially unsafe some nights. After telling Mrs. Zaynab that just needed to use her roof, the woman nodded asking no questions, and went about her business.

Isis raced up to the room and climbed the home made ladder that ended outside on the roof. Once there she began leaping from roof to roof, not looking to see if the five men were following her. All she could see was the candle in the windowsill of her room lit.

This was a tradition for the Ishtar Clan. Their family had been doing this since the time of the Pharaoh's and the ancestral Ishtar Tomb Protectors. They would always light candles in the rooms of those who had not returned to the tomb.

If there was nothing left of the candle by the next day, they knew the person had not blown it out, thus had not come back. Meaning they could be in some danger and needed to be searched out. But if much of it was still left, indicating it had been blown out, and then they knew they were safe; even if they weren't in the tomb at the moment.

This idea had been passed down through the Ishtar Clan and they continued to carry it out. However, since they were no longer in a tomb, they placed the candles in windowsills.

Sure they had problems with this method; such as at times the wind would blow, putting it out or the rare rain they got would stop its burn. However times like that were rare, with how they would position them.

Isis watched as its burn became closer and sped up her pace. Making the mistake of looking behind herself, she watched as two men chased behind her and the other three below her. She only had three more roofs to go and she would be there. She leapt the two and took one last final leap with everything she had and _CRASH_!

Confused worried voices of the two men came from downstairs, outside her closed door. They quickly dropped their wooden spoons and seasonings and rushed to her room. Odion opened the door to find Isis chest heaving up and down as she lay on the floor, the ivory candle stick holder that once held the candle shattered on the floor. The candle was also broken in half and had found Isis's drapes oddly tasty with its blazing tongue.

"Are you okay?!" Marik along with Odion ran to her side. Odion picked her up and placed her on her bed.

Isis looked past them to see two of the five slowly creeping into the window behind them, "LOOK OUT!"

The two spun around just in time to block the blunt objects that were meant to collide with their sculls. They managed to push them back and she pulled the blanket off her bed, throwing it on the intruders.

"_ROOH_!" Odion commanded taking up the rear of the retreating Ishtar kids.

The three ran down the stairs to only be bombarded by the hands of the other three; the other two soon caught up to assist the other three. After some time of struggling, one of them lifted a pot above Odion's head and barely cracked the strong craftsmanship across his head. He went down like a house of cards, falling on top of the other two. A smoky fog then filled the room putting Isis and Marik into a deep sleep, and Odion a deeper one.

The next time the Ishtars would a wake, they would not be able to recognize Egypt.

PLEASE READ:

Hello hello…My promised Isis/Kaiba fic is here! Will it be better than my last Yu-Gi-Oh fic? Two words: Fuck yes! I've been toggling with this idea for a while and finally discovered how to start this fic.

Mild Arabic, Hebrew, and Japanese will be in this fic but it will be translated, in order of appearance, at end of each chapter.

I'm currently going through this dark writing stage, so I intend for this fic to be grimy and tragic. I'm excited of how it's going to go and I hope you all enjoy it.

Arabic Words:

Taieb - OK

Khamsa - Five

Maf hoom - Understand?

La, ana ma fehempt - No, I don't understand

Shoo kram - Thank you

Ismahlee - Excuse me

Min fad lack - Please

Nihna la tet kalam al Arabiah - We don't speak Arabic

Rooh - Go

Japanese Words:

Gomen nasai - I am sorry

**New Rule:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out

(Random Little Notie: Just in case, the title of this chapter is play on play words. Isis was "forewarned" about "five men". Five-Warned? Yea…I didn't want you to leave without that little secret. LOL.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 2

Boxed, Shipped, Torn Open

"Ow…" was the first word to slip through her lips. She opened her eyes feeling a horrible pain in her spine, to find herself looking at her knees. The pain truly registered and she attempted to straighten her aching body.

A small light came on with her movement that shined down directly from above her. She was laying down on a very small amount of padding and whatever she was in was retaining too much heat. She jerked her legs hard and listened as her bare feet painfully scraped the side of her prison.

Who ever made this box, knew her exact measurements; her body fit in this room perfectly. She looked down at her feet, now lying on her back, and found her feet pressed flat against the far end while the top of her head pressed snuggly against the top. Her bare breasts were mere centimeters from touching the top and her shoulders were about that same distance from the edges.

"My clothes!" she gasped realizing she was naked. Her hands flew all over her body looking for one scrap but none was found. She ran her hands through her hair and found that her bobby-pins and ribbon was missing. She had been completely stripped. Never in her life had she felt so violated.

Her spine ached horribly worse feeling as if she had been in that position for days when it had only been a few hours. Finally she ignored her spine long enough to remember what had happened. "Malik…Odion…oh my Ra!?" She gasped wanting to punch and kick the box, clawing her way out. Where were her brothers? Where was she? Where were her clothes? Who captured her? Her head begin to throb.

"Whoever that is…fucking relax. We'll be out of this plane in five to six hours or so…" came a female's voice right behind her. Isis quickly flipped on her stomach to find a pair of violets eyes framed with sweaty blonde tresses. "I've been in this box for some days and I am quite the big bad bitch right now…sorry…"

"Mai Valentine?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed, "How do you know—wait…you're that clairvoyant sister of that guy who was trying to take over the world. Something Ishtar…?"

"Isis Ishtar is my name." Blue and violets eyes lit up finally finding something at least mutually familiar.

"Did _you_ see this one coming?" The blonde asked raising a visible brow.

Her bronzed hand moved her now sweaty black locks out of her eyes, "In a way; an old fortune teller warned me of "five" and I did not take heed. I was always told to respects my elders but in this case I saw them as foolish. I was the foolish one…" Tears began to secretly find ways from her racing heart to her eyes.

"You go ahead and cry honey; I cried the first few days I was in this…crate or whatever the hell it is." Mai punched one of the sides and grunted in pain.

Isis rolled back over on her back, causing her leg to accidentally knee the light turning it off. Once more she was in darkness where all she could hear was the hum of the plane, possibly other victims, and her sobs that currently had the best of her. She decided she needed to get all of her crying out, for she had a strong feeling tears would slow her down in her unknown future to come, rather than help.

After about two hours of crying and thinking she rolled back over on her stomach, "Mai…?"

Once more violet eyes came into view, "Yes Isis?"

"Do you have any idea of what's going on at all?"

"I wish I did."

The two lay there in silence; raking their minds with what on Earth could be going on, and how they fit into it all. Suddenly they felt the plane land horribly. "This is your Captain speaking; we have now met our destination."

Some minutes and finally the sounds of moving around in the cargo area was heard. Screams, tears, curses; all of this echoed throughout Isis's mind as she felt her box being rolled somewhere. She grunted along with Mai as their boxes were harshly put in a standing position in the back of an easily guessed eighteen wheeler.

The very loud semi roared through the town, occasionally stopping for traffic rules. Eventually it came to a stop long enough causing the cargo to believe the ride was over. Sadly they were wrong; they were divided up and put into different vans that dispersed all over the unknown city. Luckily Mai and Isis stayed together.

Finally the van stopped and two men rolled them into a room; the box was unlocked and they exited the room. Mai pushed the top open and look around; they were in an office of a type. No one was around.

She flipped Isis's box open and she emerged with the padding cloth that was found at the bottom of the box, tied around her breast and waist. The blonde saw this and did the same thing. If they were going to escape they had to be clothed at least a bit.

"So what's the plan?" Isis asked as she stood up fully, happy to stretch her legs.

"I'm not sure really…"

They then started looking around the office seeing if there was any clue to what the hell was going on. Mai began going through the desk drawers while Isis eyed the pictures along the wall.

Mai quickly found a few documents that revealed more than she wanted to know. She quickly began reading them, remembering as much as she could. "You're not going to believe the shit we're in Isis."

Isis nodded not turning around, "I have an ill feeling about all this…" she continued eyeing a specific painting of a man with two younger boys on the wall.

"Nice to see you two got comfortable; guards!" Two men each roughly grabbed them and drug them over to a seating area they hadn't noticed, thus not seeing the man enter to the door next to it. "Welcome Miss Valentine and Miss Ishtar. How was your flight?" He smirked.

"Cut the bullshit Gozaburo!" Mai screeched. "I read enough of those files to know what your intentions are."

Gozaburo chuckled, "And here I thought all blondes were fools." He clapped his hands and two men walked in with clipboards, "Inspect them please."

"Don't come near me!" Isis growled attempting to escape the death grip she was in.

Each one stood before Mai and Isis almost mirroring each other's moves; they both placed each hand on their breast and gently squeezed them. Then they walked behind them and proceeded to smack and grab their butt, then copied down more data. They then ran their hands through their hair, mainly checking their roots.

The two attempted to kick them away but some how the guys behind them stilled all of their protesting.

They ran their hands up and down their legs, arms, and backs, continuing their scribbling. Finally they thrusted their hands up their make shift skirts and proceeded to probe their most intimate place.

Isis's eyes grew wide and blushed horribly red feeling violated and embarrassed. While Mai tried her best to clench her muscles around his fingers, threatening to rip them off.

The one who inspected Isis smiled as he wrote something down, "Mr. G Sir we have a live one."

"Thank you gentleman," Gozaburo smiled as he took the clipboards from the leaving men.

Mr. G eyed their notes. "Let's start with you Mai. Hm…your breasts are real good, good. You're a natural blonde, your eyes are naturally violet, and you're not a virgin; you'll get big money."

He then looked at Isis, "And you…your breast are real along with your tan which is wonderful. Your hair is naturally black, your eyes naturally blue, and my favorite you _are_ a virgin." He laughed darkly, "Perfect."

"Take the blonde to be groomed but leave the darker one…" He smiled maliciously.

Mai fought against the men not liking the looks Gozaburo was giving her mutual friend. As soon as the men exited Gozaburo pounced. He grabbed Isis by her hair and dragged her over to his couch; he bent her thrashing form over the arm of couch.

"Stop squirming…" he commanded as he undid his zipper.

Her eyes grew big as it registered what was about to happen. "Please no…I'm begging you…" She felt as if she was going to cry and puke all at the same time.

"You should be honored Miss Ishtar," he mumbled as he attempted to hold her down with his body weight and put a condom on his swelling dick. Once his soldier's helmet was on, he prepared for war.

"Please Mr. Gozaburo Kaiba…spare me of this…" She was embarrassed and shamed as she felt the head of his erection press against her.

"Prepare yourself…" With that he forcefully entered her dry walls, roughly scraping against them.

"_YAHA_!" She screamed out as he broke through her hymen. She felt her blood beginning to drip down her thighs onto his perfectly white carpet. She clenched the couch's arm for dear life, as acid crept up her throat, spilling itself onto the once perfectly cream couch. He ignored it, as if it was nothing new, and continued on relentlessly pumping in and out of her parched cavern, daring to tear the flesh to bloody pieces.

Due to Gozaburo's lack of stamina, he soon exploded his load, filling the pinched end of the condom with his aged seed. "So…good…" he purred as he slid out of her. After throwing the condom away he grabbed her hair once again, and she easily fell to her knees. "I'm glad you're so eager, now clean me up."

"…no…" the mere thought of tasting his ancient sperm nearly made her vomit again.

"You owe me for ruining my couch." He grabbed a fist full of her hair with one hand and somehow shoved his dripping dick into her mouth. "Suck Mr. G like a good kitty that loves her milk…"

Isis did no such thing, but due to her fazing out, her lips made a tight enough hold around his erection and cleaned him off. He smiled down at her, watching his semen slither down her chin, landing in small puddle on her chest. After he put his business away and clapped three times; two men entered back into the room, "Take Miss Ishtar to be cleaned up and then groomed."

They nodded as they drug the lifeless Isis down the hall.

**Some Hours Later**

"Enjoy your new quarters!" The men sneered as they threw the two girls into their new room. The walls were an obnoxious sky blue, the floors were a light wood, and two full size beds sat parallel to one another on the left and right corners of the room. A small end table with a drawer sat in the middle with two ashtrays and a lamp on it. Behind that was a small window showing their only view to Domino City.

At the end of the beds were trunks containing the only clothes they were allowed to wear; also next to those trunks was a door leading to a small bathroom. At least they didn't have to share a bathroom. One thing was looking up.

"Which bed do you want?" Isis didn't respond she simply pointed to the headboard to the right. She then laid down on the bed to the left. There on the right bed's headboard it read: "Mai Valentine". The left side one read: "Isis Ishtar".

"Damn! What don't they have planned?" Mai opened the trunk at the end of her bed, "I suppose all of this is our "uniforms"…I suppose what we're wearing is house wear, or should I say prison wear." She looked down at the horizontally striped blue and white shorts, blue sports bra, and white house shoes they had forced them into.

Looking past that, she found the clothes she had been wearing, when she had been captured; she smiled as she pulled the men's white button down out and threw it over her shoulder. She lay down on the bed and smoothed it over her body smelling the cologne that was still imbedded deep within its fibers.

Silence filled the room for what seemed an eternity. Finally the top female duelist, broke it, "…Isis…I'm really sorry…about _all_ of this…"

Isis simply sat up, smiled weakly, and made a mad dash for her bathroom. There she expelled all the contents of her stomach, the distress of it all finally getting the best of her. Mai quickly ran in and held her hair back. Just the mere thought of what Gozaburo did to her made her sick.

She gripped the porcelain as more heave came and shook violently. After she felt she was okay she dizzily got up and ran cold water, splashing her face, washing her mouth out. Her friend flushed the toilet for her, nearly vomiting at the sight of the semen mixed in with her acid, swirling down the toilet.

Mai helped her over to the bed and helped her lay down. Once Isis was situated, she walked back over to her bed and once more smoothed the shirt over her now lounging form.

Isis rolled over and eyed the button down the blonde seemed to be coveting, "Whose is that?"

Mai blushed a bit, "It's not important." She was glad Isis was at least okay enough to ask questions.

She nodded and a very small shimmer of hope showed in her blue hues; she quickly stood up opening her own trunk. There sat the Kaiba Corp. letterman's jacket. A small bit of her insanity returned as she eyed the horribly color coordinated jacket. She carried it to her bed and snuggled against it.

"Whose is that?"

"It's not important."

PLEASE READ:

So yes, Gozaburo is a sick bastard. I know. Trust me; he gets sicker throughout the fic. I want to say he's going to be OCC but from what reading I've done on him, I wouldn't doubt him not doing anything I'll make him do in this fic.

This was posted especially for my very first reviewer: The Domexiqueen

Arabic Words:

Yaha - Oh shit

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 3

Welcome to Gozaburo's House for Gentlemen

Isis's eyes snapped open to the smell of something bitter sweet; strawberry tobacco perhaps? She sat up and watched as her roommate smoked a lightly decorated, in pink, cigarette. The African saw the habit as something unfeminine, but with the pink it gave it's carrier a very womanly look about herself. Not to mention the diamond tipped purple cigarette holder she was smoking it out of, definitely helped the feminine factor.

"Where did the cigarettes come from?"

Mai turned a little surprised due to not noticing Isis had finally awoken, "Sorry I'll put it out…" She went to press the burning end into the clean ashtray when Isis stopped her.

"I don't mind it really," she told. She really didn't; she's was rather enjoying the smell.

"Good…I only do this when I'm stressed anyway." She took another drag from the stick and sighed as it burned into her lungs. She then expelled the smoke out of the open window. "Also to finally answer your question, in the drawer," her eyes drifted to the end table between them, "There's Lemon Fresh, Iced Green Apple, and of course Strawberry my favorite."

Isis opened the drawer and found the packs of _DJ Mix_ cigarettes, and pulled the Iced Green Apple out, its name tantalizing her curiosity.

She also found a blue cigarette holder inside. She inspected it further finding the rhinestone end to have real diamonds; she noticed the word "Beautiful" was engraved in real gold in the middle. She glanced over at Mai and saw word "Gorgeous" engraved in gold as well.

She then found a platinum lighter; once more the word "Beautiful" was present, in diamonds on the front. She gingerly opened the pack and slid the lightly decorated in green cigarette out; she placed it in the holder. Mai looked at her curiously, "You smoke?"

Isis lit the stick and puffed it, getting it going, she coughed a little, "Obviously not." She chuckled a bit. After Mai taught her how to do the deed properly, she was rather enjoying the feeling of the smoke entering her lungs, relieving the stress that lied there, before leaving through the nearest outlet.

"Gozaburo must have spent an ass-load on these holders and lighters." She took another drag and expelled it through her nose, "Their in all the other rooms."

"Other rooms?" Isis's eyes went to the room's door.

Mai nodded, "I explored a bit while you were asleep. We're one of many rooms like this one, because this place is a huge mansion, and I mean HUGE. Lots of girls from everywhere are out there!" She took another drag, "I shared a cigarette with a thirteen year old from Spain and a thirty-eight year old from Canada, some hours ago." She expelled the toxin. She smacked herself in the head, "Oh yea! I forgot to tell you." She mashed the burning end of the stick into her purple ashtray.

Isis also put her cigarette out, "Tell me everything you know; sparing nothing from me." She immediately remembered that Mai needed to tell her what the hell was going on.

She took in a deep breath and began. "After Seto Kaiba took over Gozaburo Kaiba's company, _Kaiba Corporation_, Gozaburo was completely bankrupt or so we thought. He ended up having a secret account in Switzerland; you know one of those Swiss bank accounts? Pretty damn cliché if you ask me. Anyway, he started a business based on that."

"Business?"

"More like a mass million dollar corporation, for what? You'll never guess!"

The Egyptian rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "It only seems logical with his knowledge in Duel Monsters merchandise he would start, another company much like the one Seto Kaiba owns?"

Mass waves spun around her head as she shook it, "Nope. It's a: drum roll please," she vibrated her hands back and for on the corner of the end table, "it's an escort service for wealthy business men!" She then began chuckling.

"I don't think I understand…don't get me wrong, I do know what an escort service is, I'm just a little flabbergasted at his business move. But you said it's worth millions?"

Once more she nodded, "It sure is. An escort service was what it started as but Gozaburo is a greedy man as we all know and he wanted more money."

Isis nodded, "Not to mention he probably wanted to beat out Seto Kaiba feeling like a fool that his adopted son can run his company better than himself."

"Definitely, so in that light, he started pushing his employees to do more than just take the business man of the night where ever he wanted to go…oh no. His business became pure prostitution in a matter of months. Investigations began but every time people were questioned, they said that's not what "Gozaburo's House for Gentlemen" is about."

"I have an idea of how we fit into all of this…" She attempted not to sound worried but the woman across from her heard it.

"Well people became a little tired of his usual hoes, so he began a human trafficking business; his men fly around the world every six months and get new "merchandise" from every country they can; the age limit is between thirteen and forty. And it seems we're now on his inventory list."

"This is utterly sick! There's no way I'm going to be lowered to a mere whore, apart of some multi-million brothel." Her blue eyes were blazing with disgust.

"Fuck yea! We're not going down without a fight…" she paused thinking a bit, "So do you have any ideas?"

"Not really…I mean with no passports, or any form of identification, and tight security, I don't think there is anything we can really do at this point."

The blonde nodded, "We might just need to feel this one out; see what happens." She lit up another cigarette along with Isis. "So…the "grooming" was brutal, huh?"

Isis nodded smiling a bit, "I suppose you heard me scream…"

Mai gave a chuckle holding back most of her laughter, "I did…I'm guessing that was your first Brazilian wax?"

She once more nodded. "There isn't much need for those when your life consists of defending tombs from the forces of darkness." She took a long drag from the Ice Green Apple and gazed out the window. Mai did the same; they could see plenty but what really stood out was the glowing Kaiba Corp. building that was slightly to the left. The top level which everyone knew Seto Kaiba's office was on, had a dim light radiating out; a computer no doubt.

"Seems someone's working late," the flaxen mumbled taking a glance at the little past one am green digital read out.

"He usually is…" her voice seemed to follow the smoke she expelled out of her lungs, and through the open window. "He usually is…"

**Kaiba Corporation**

"Dammit…" The deep frustrated voice cut the void in the room.

Fingers moved frantically, no, desperately over the keys in the attempt to break through whatever barriers were in his way. He was usually the master of hacking; whether it was into government files to give the Yami's legal identities, or to robbing virtual banks so his little brother could be the richest person on Neopets; whatever it was, it was his bread and butter; however this time around the bread was stale and the butter moldy.

He ran red finger tips through messy brown locks; his knuckles along with his wrists and eyes ached. He was sure carpal tunnel was in his future at this rate. Finally deciding to give up on the task, for the night, he exited out of all the many windows. Just in that moment the monitor around him blipped and someone he really wasn't in the mood to see or talk too hung there.

"Seto, my favorite son…"

Seto Kaiba swiveled around slowly gritting his teeth, "I'm not your son, so don't address me as such, ever."

Gozaburo pouted a bit, "Touchy, touchy; must be another failed night of you attempting to hack into my systems."

Kaiba smirked, "Don't flatter yourself; you couldn't have possibly set those up due to your lack of knowledge in the field."

"Your right, I did higher someone, but that's not what I came to talk to you about." He leaned back in his chair lighting up a cigar, "I'm here with a business proposal."

"Forget it."

He blew dark smoke at the screen before him, "Don't be so hasty son, you might actually want to hear me out."

"Fine, I suppose I can humor you," Kaiba responded crossing his leg coolly.

"Excellent; well as you know "Gozaburo's House for Gentlemen" hit the millions not to long ago."

"Whoop…dee…doo…" He rolled his eyes crossing his arms with it.

"Nice to see some enthusiasm; I propose you and I become business partners."

Kaiba grunted, "You're kidding right? Usually when two companies join, they have common ground; such as merchandise and advertising, we have neither. My products are family friendly, while yours breaks them apart. I refuse to bond a toy shop and a harlot house together."

The older Kaiba was not stupid what so ever. He knew the only reason his step-father wanted his partnership was to boost the reputation of his company up, while degrading the one of Kaiba Corp.; it was win - win.

"I'll take that as maybe; remember the offer is always on the table." With that Gozaburo's face blipped off the screen.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at that once more black screen, "I'm taking you and your company down if it's the last thing I do." He swiveled back around packing up his laptop, documents, and other items he would need for doing his work at home.

Once getting on the elevator, he put his trench coat on for the Autumn night, and pulled the keys to his car out. He soon arrived at the car garage and a wave from the security guards was ignored, as he opened the door to his midnight blue Mazda MX-5 Roadster-Coupe.

He started it up giving it a bit of purr time before he high-tailed it out the garage leaving tire marks.

**Gozaburo's House for Gentleman**

"Dammit…" Isis mumbled as her still shaking hands poked herself in the eye with the eyeliner.

"Relax Isis," Mai said as she put on a pair of moderately sized gold hoop earrings.

"I can't help it Mai, I'm nervous as anything right now…" she capped the black eyeliner and went on to dust sparkly blue eye-shadow on her eyelids. "Are you?"

"I'm sweating bullets," she responded as she applied a glossy light pink lipstick.

Tonight was Isis and Mai's first "job". An envelope with instructions, code names, directions, and two sets of keys had been slid under their door. They were to escort two business partners to a club; from there to one of Gozaburo's many located all over Domino five star hotels: _The Lavish Lover_.

Isis was the first finish, for she often raced through tasks when she was nervous. She looked at herself in one of the many full length mirrors in the _Make-Up Room_ of the mansion she had discovered she now lived and shared with many other ladies.

The blue dress she wore matched perfectly with her eyes however was so tight it left nothing to the imagination. It was strapless causing it comes down a bit in the front, showing more breast than Isis was comfortable with showing. It stopped mid thigh showing off her long legs, which looked longer from wearing the six inch blue stiletto pumps that were strapped once around her ankle.

She smoothed her bangs that had been cut in not to long ago. The silver hoops she had in tugged on her earlobe uncomfortably. "I look like…"

"A _classy_ lady?" Mai asked standing behind her. Mai was dressed much like her except her dress was purple matching her eyes; her heels were purple along with her make up, and her hoops were gold.

"Yes," she smiled sarcastically, "An overly _classy_ lady."

"Good, that means we picked the right outfits out." She gave a nervous chuckled as she fluffed her extra curly hair. She walked back over the table and picked up her small purple handbag and handed the other one, which was blue, to Isis. "Now the key to your room is in there along with a condoms and makeup."

"Condom_s_?"

"Yes…" she swallowed, "Plural…"

Isis's eyes grew big, "I think I might puke."

"Me too." Mai clutched her stomach.

They linked arms and began walking out of the room while the few other girls present, preparing for themselves for their jobs, gave encouraging smiles; while much seasoned girls to this lifestyle, shrugged continuing their applying.

Upon exiting the room, they found their way to the foyer where two men, who appeared to be in their mid-thirties stood. The brunettes looked them up and down and smiled; the hazel-eyed one smiled at Mai, while the orange-eyed smirked at Isis.

The two girls unlocked arms awkwardly, wanting to cling to each other for dear life, and curtseyed for the men, allowing them to get a good look at their cleavage.

Mai took the green-eyed one by the hand, "Hello Mr. Saito, I am Gorgeous."

"Good evening Mr. Endo," Isis began as she linked arms with the orange-eyed one, "I am Beautiful."

"Don't worry ladies," Mr. Endo began.

"We're definitely going to have fun tonight ladies…" he finished with Mr. Saito in unison.

'At least someone will be…' Isis and Mai thought at the same time unknowing.

PLEASE READ:

The next chapter will definitely be a bit awkward; it will involve only Isis's night of sex. I will probably do a snip-it of Mai's but I don't want to get so focused on her, I loose my way and make it equally about her. Because sadly this is aimed at Isis and Seto; Mai and Joey are simply an add in.

So one of my treasured reviews and reviewers said my story was "harsh". That's what this story is about: grime, tragedy, tears, blood, and love! Harsh has to be in there somewhere to reach the peak I'm trying too. But at anytime if you think I need to soften up, don't hesitate to tell me. You alls opinion matters MUCH to me!

This was posted especially for: Codeblueeyes987, Setosbabygirl, and The Domexiqueen

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 4

Job Number One

Isis's manicured nails dug into the sides of her purse as the limo turned a corner, honking at a pedestrian. Everything seemed like a blur; one minute she was poking herself in the eye with eyeliner, the next she was being groped by Endo on an over-crowed dance floor, and now she was on her way to _The Lavish Lover_ hotel to finish the evening. She was sick to her stomach.

Mai was currently doing shots with Saito; she had told Isis to excuse her behavior for she was planning on getting wasted, so that she wouldn't have to remember anything about the night. Sure she'd pay for it in the morning, but she'd rather have a hangover then a mind full of sullied unwanted passion.

"Beautiful, is everything all right?" Endo asked not really concerned about her health, but on whether or not she would be able to perform tonight. "Did you drink too much at the club?"

"Beautiful" recalled the shots she had done with "Gorgeous" back at club '_Mar-Key_', "I'll be fine."

"Excellent." He winked at her and took all Isis had not to open the door she was near and tuck-n-roll.

"I give you _The Lavish Lover_ hotel," the limo driver announced. He pulled up to the curb and the doormen there opened the door helping them all out.

Isis marveled at the lobby of the hotel; it was like an upscale sleazy motel; purple lights danced across red walls with waterfalls splashing over them. Black chairs sat all around the lobby along with a huge black fountain in the middle which not only had change floating in it but also bills. The desk worker winked at the girls and Isis quickly shifted her eyes to the glimmering gold floors ashamed of the whole situation.

They got on the elevator and she removed her key from her purse. Her room was on the seventh level while Mai's was on the fourth. The elevator dinged and Saito escorted a tipsy Mai down the hall, after high-fiving Endo of course.

As soon as the metal doors clunk shut, Endo was all over his date; he grabbed her wrist and pushed her harshly against the wall, "You know, Beautiful, I see why Gozaburo gave you such a name…you surely are a specimen to behold…" He ran his tongue across her jaw and down her neck.

Isis grimaced at his alcohol induced words and how lust-filled his eyes were. She tried to fight his grasp, maybe she could free herself and run away somewhere for help. However his grasp was stronger than she thought. Luckily the door dinged open, sadly onto the seventh floor where he would continue his grope fest.

He snatched her key from her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder; he then sprinted to the end of the hall where the double doors of the penthouse sat. "Ready?"

"No!"

He smacked her ass, "Good."

He turned the key and the doors clicked open. As soon as he entered he pressed a button the wall that twirled one of the crimson walls, revealing a rotating bed with a mirror above it. Endo threw her onto the indigo sheets and quickly removed his coat and tie, then his shirt. His pants soon pooled around his ankles along with his socks and dress shoes.

Isis eyes widened at the stark erection Endo was sporting through his briefs, "You know we don't have to do this. Gozaburo doesn't have to know." She tried to sound seductive, in hopes of curbing his plans.

Endo gave a dark laugh as he crawled towards her retreating form, "Oh but I want to—scratch that. I _need_ to do this."

With that he jumped on top of her, grabbing the bottom of the dress and began his tugging.

**Domino Traffic**

"Move your ass!" Kaiba roared along with his motor. The person currently in front of him was not going, and it was clear the color of the traffic signal was green. He punched into the horn, causing the guy in front of him to jump and floor it across the intersection, on a disappearing yellow light. The CEO once more had to wait. "What a jackass…"

Just then his cell phone began buzzing; he pressed the speakerphone button on his mounted cell phone, "Hello?"

"Hey honey, are you okay?" A concerned wife asked into the phone. He could tell from the echo she was in the bathroom, taking a bath no doubt.

"I'm fine Kisara, why aren't you asleep yet? It's pretty late." He glanced at his watch seeing it was half past two.

She sighed, "I know but you know I don't sleep well without my protector next to me."

A small smile crept across his face, "I know…I'll be home in a few…_Kissy_…" The rarely used secret nickname fell from his lips causing Kisara to beam on the other line.

"Okay Seto…bye." A click was heard and a green light was seen.

He pressed the petal to the metal and blared past cars, making his way to highway.

**Gorgeous**

Mai attempted to press her hands against the headboard, to stop her head from constantly banging into it. It already throbbed from the alcohol and lack of cigarettes; she didn't need Saito's drunken thrusts to add to it.

He reached back smacking her in the ass, leaving a red hand print, "How you like that Gorgeous? You like it like that!?"

"Oh yes…more…" She responded struggling against the headboard. 'This is ridiculous! I hope Isis is better off then me.' Her head once more banged into headboard, "Son of a bitch!"

**Beautiful**

Endo successfully got the dress down and off on the floor. Next he ripped her lacy lingerie off and gazed down at her body. "Wonderful…" He latched onto her nipples, biting the pebbles till they bled. She gripped the sheets whimpering from the pain as he did the same to the other. He then proceeded to bite all over her body; sinking his teeth into her shoulders, arms, breast, stomach, and her legs.

"I want everyone to know Endo was here." He smiled as he watched her face twist into despair. She would have cried if she hadn't already made the promise to herself not to. Instead she closed her eyes, not wanting to see anything that was going on around her. Not to mention the distress of it all was making her sick, and the spinning bed sure wasn't helping that.

After his teeth had sunk into the last area of her wounded body, he got off of her and sat in the middle of the circular bed, pulling his boxers off, "Come here."

"NO!" With that she attempted to crawl away but the sheets were too slick. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her over to himself. He pulled her legs apart and took hold of her hips; he then impaled her onto his dick.

"FUCK SHIT!" He groaned loudly over Isis's yelp of pain. "Ride me." She didn't move, "Fine with me." He grasped her small wrists in his right hand, pinning them behind her back, while his left, kept a hold on her waist; he forcefully thrusted his hips up, bouncing her on top of him.

All Isis could do was whimper helplessly as Endo's dick slid against her over wired walls. "I love how tight you are…so good…" Endo grabbed her hair pulling her head back. He looked up in the mirror and watched as she bit her bottom lip, eyes closed, as constant flow of whimpers leaking through her lips.

**Kaiba Manor**

Kisara sat before her vanity on her side of the oversized closet and continued brushing her snow white locks. She glanced over at the wedding picture of her and Kaiba she kept on her dresser and smiled. She couldn't help but love him; he was her protector, keeping all hurt harm or danger from herself.

However, at times she would often get lonely. Kaiba was a work-oholic and that's one thing she hated more than anything. She wanted to spend all of her days and time with him, but work interfered with that. Not to mention his displays of emotion; at times she wished he was more affectionate, but it wasn't his fault. Gozaburo changed him. At times she felt he proposed to her just because he felt sorry for her. She set the brush down and looked around the room.

She pulled open her top drawer and pushed all of the makeup there away and grabbed a hidden heart shaped key. She looked around once more and opened the hidden drawer in the vanity that many others, took as a drawer for decoration, including Kaiba. She opened it inside sat a picture of her with a certain someone.

They were at the beach, the sun was going down casting an amazing sunset over the Japanese coast, and she and the man were holding each other close as a kind stranger took their picture. She cherished this picture more than anything; she ran her fingers gently over his face, his tri-colored hair, his crimson eyes, those—

"Kisara, I'm home," a very fatigued voice came into their lavish bedroom.

"I'm in here Seto," she said quickly putting the picture back into the drawer, placing the key in her robe pocket.

He entered and placed a kiss on her cheek, heading to his side of the closet. "Work was a bitch." He peeled his suit off and placed it in the laundry chute.

"I figured as much…" When his back was turned, she quickly locked the drawer back and stashed the key away. She stood up and stood hopefully behind him, "Anything interesting happen today?"

He shook his head walking past her to the bathroom. He shut the door and she listened as the water began running. She sighed sadly and slid the robe off putting her pajamas on, and climbed into bed. She rolled over and closed her eyes; hoping sleep would come before he exited the bathroom.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he realized he had grabbed Kisara's shampoo by accident, again. This was really becoming a nuisance, especially when your workers were commenting you on your strawberry smell. However it was doing wonders for his color and shine.

He finished up and turned the water off, wrapping a towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror eyeing his appearance as his mind raced. His marriage had hit a slump, a big one. The last time they had had sex was maybe two months ago on accident; he had been having wet dreams and woke up with his "friend" inside his wife. She had told him to just finish.

He enjoyed sex with Kisara more than anything, or so he thought. Kisara was the only woman he had ever had sex with and he did want to spend the rest of his life with her…or so he thought. He smacked himself in the head and got dressed.

He came out of the bathroom to find his wife curled up asleep. He climbed into bed and curled up behind her, he closed his eyes and hoped for something, or dare he say someone, to help his slump.

**The Lavish Lovers Hotel**

Isis rubbed her shoulders again; their aching just wouldn't stop, along with her ankles. She had woken up that morning, naked, covered in semen, a throbbing vagina, and worst of all, alone. She had quickly showered and found a sweat-suit, compliments of Gozaburo.

They were pink with double white stripes going down the side of the pants and jacket. In gold cursive on the back of the jackets they said, _Gozaburo's House for Gentlemen_.

The packet they received before they left, had talked about how complimentary clothing would be available in their rooms at all times; from sweat-suits and tennis-shoes to the most extravagant evening gowns and heels. At times you would be "purchased" for more than one night, and depending on what the customer wanted to do, they might have to stay in your room. And truly it was your room; you would never stay in another hotel or hotel room as long as you worked for Gozaburo.

Mai, who was standing next to her in the elevator, was sporting a pair of pink designer shades, hiding her hang over. The blonde reached up and rubbed the small knot on the top of her head, in which Saito had left her with as a "parting gift", as he had put it.

"Those guys were grade A assholes," Mai nearly hissed as she rubbed the knot again.

Raven hair shook as she nodded, "They were quite tasteless." She slid her jacket down a bit and showed Mai her shoulder covered in bite marks.

"Holy shit," Mai gasped as she slid the glasses up to get a better look, giving Isis a better look at her blood shot eyes. Mai quickly slid them back down, as she slid her jacket back up, as the elevators doors opened.

They were then escorted out the back doors to a windowless van waiting there. They climbed in and were driven back to "Gozaburo's House for Gentlemen". "I can't wait till we get back."

Blue eyes were taken a back, "Why?!"

"Because I'm dying for a cigarette; I barely made it through the night…well there were many reasons besides the hunger for nicotine that made the night a survival deal."

"I know…Endo was an animal! He was barking and growling; I was quite uncomfortable in every aspect."

"Quite your bitching ladies," the driver suddenly said, "This is only job number one for you two, there will be more. Might as well go ahead and accept that this will not be the last time your comfort is compromised. Also look in the compartment under you."

They then slid a small box out to find two packs of _DJ Mix_ cigarettes: one Iced Green Apple the other Strawberry, their lighters and cigarette holders. They quickly slid a stick out and placed it in the holder, lightening it up.

Beautiful and Gorgeous then puffed away last night's blues.

PLEASE READ:

How the fuck did that happen…? I really wasn't planning on using Kisara in this story or making Kaiba married or married to her, but it just sort of happened. I believe it adds to the drama and tragedy of it all.

Anyway sorry for the late post! I had finished this chapter, tried to upload it had problems. Tried to fix it and ended up accidentally deleting the whole damn chapter. I was utterly pissed and stopped writing. Shortly after that I moved from Arizona to Alabama which was a long ass trip, and my computer was boxed up. After getting here the packers had separated all of the computer parts from the monitor, stupid. So I had to find the monitor and after finding it I got to work and realized I didn't have Internet yet so I just said screw it. Well now we have at least one computer with Internet and I can upload this.

Okay…I'm done making excuses.

Thanks for being patient!

This was posted especially for: Mentalperson, Mittzy, Dynomike88, Janaki, and Codeblueeyes987.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 5

I Give You Beautiful and Gorgeous

Isis head jerked up as the pounding on the door continued. She looked over at Mai to find the blonde sprawled out still sleeping quite comfortably. As soon as the duo had gotten back they crashed; they just wanted some proper rest, but it seemed only one would get their fill. Reluctantly the Egyptian got up and opened the door; anything to stop the banging on the door.

"Yes?" She pulled the door open.

There stood one of Gozaburo's many men, "Big G would like to see you, Beautiful."

Blue eyes went wide remembering her last not so pleasant meeting with Gozaburo. "I'm going to have to decline." She then went to close the door but found it blocked by his foot. He grabbed her by the neck and jerked her out of the room, with a yelp of protestation from her. He then continued to drag her down the hall towards his office.

Once there, he pressed the intercom button, "Beautiful ready Sir." The door then buzzed open and he threw Isis in closing the door back. She immediately tried to open the door but found it bolted shut.

"Relax…" Gozaburo's voice burned in her ears as it soothed through the air. "Come over here please." She turned around to find him standing up behind his desk, pointing to a seat on the other side of his desk. "Please, I insist."

Cautiously she walked over and sat down in the chair, crossing her legs, not wanting him to get any ideas. "Why have you sent for me?"

He sat down leaning back a bit in his chair, "I called you in here to talk about what happened last night; an employee evaluation if you will." He waited for her to speak but nothing came so he continued, "Endo told me how much you retaliated."

"I was very reluctant to bend to his whims." Isis narrowed her eyes hatefully at the man before her, "I refuse to sink into the bonds you have on me here; I'll struggle against them till my wrists bleed and they break."

Gozaburo chuckled, "Poetic and _pathetic_." She took in a sharp intake of air, to ease her anger, before he continued, "Luckily Saito and Endo gave both you and Gorgeous an A plus, plus. Congratulations."

"Why are you congratulating us on such a shady accomplishment?"

"Because, those who do not pass their first jobs end up as my "street crew", a very special brigade they are." He once more chuckled as the realization of what he was talking about smeared across her face. "Now, let's get down to business." He half sat on the corner of his desk, "I'm going to share two secrets with you. One: You and Gorgeous are my absolute favorites out of all the thousands here and two: You're my favorite between you two."

"Sadly I'm not flattered." She shifted uncomfortably under his hungry gaze.

He licked his lips, "You should be…" He turned his back to her and took a deep breath as if trying to regain his composure. "Now, since you and Gorgeous are my favorite girls, you two are going to have a party in your honor."

She didn't see the honor in anything they were doing, "A party for what?"

"It's a coming out party of a sorts; it'll have a very exclusive guest list and will be on my yacht. There you two will be introduced as my head…_honchos_." He turned around smirking from the look he got from those blue eyes for toying with the idea of calling them hoes. "You two will also _entertain_."

"Entertain? What does that entail?"

"_Whatever_ the guests want."

She cringed at his words and shook her head, "Mai and I will not help you."

"Oh really?" He smirked.

She nodded, "We're done being your whores."

"Oh really?"

"We're taking you down if it's the last thing we do."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

He stood up chuckling grabbing a remote off of his desk. He pressed a button on there and the old Kaiba family portrait came up revealing many surveillance cameras' views. "Let me ask you a question, Ms. Ishtar, do you ever wonder what happened to your brothers?"

Isis quickly rose to her feet walking over to him to face him, "WHERE ARE THEY!?" She demanded.

"Quiet down…" He pressed another button on the remote causing it to blip, causing all the monitors to show the same picture. "They're alive."

Her pupil's dilated at what she was seeing; there stood Malik and Odion in black jumpsuits much like the other warehouse workers. They were carrying break back cargo and rolling them down rollers into trucks. They looked miserable as they were constantly looking over their shoulders at the gun men that were everywhere in the factory.

"Malik…Odion…where are they? I demand to know."

"You know Isis, they're alive and well…for now…" He pressed another button on the remote giving the video-feed sound, he then once more pressed another button and spoke into the top of it, "Give Odion and Malik Ishtar the boots; repudiation style."

The few gun-less men around them held a small earpiece in as they got the news. They nodded to the nearest camera and pushed the two boys down. They struggled but the gun men quickly came in and placed boots a top of their heads and arms holding them down, as the gun-less men went on the kick the boys quite hard.

She quickly turned her back to him, clenching her fists. "No…" He pressed another button on his remote causing the sound to come in quite clearly; tears began to well up in her eyes as she listened to the groans and occasional cries of her brothers.

"Stop this!" She knew if she hadn't had done something their ribs would have surely been broken soon, and possibly permanent damage would settle in shortly after that. "Gorgeous and I…will help you…"

"Good." Gozaburo called off the men. He smiled as the two men stood up, the smaller one being helped by the larger one as he coughed up blood.

Isis narrowed her eyes at Gozaburo as he simply smiled back, "You unimaginable poor excuse of a man." With that she left the room.

"Don't forget sunscreen," he called after her.

She picked up the pace resisting the urge to turn around; she made it back to her room to find the blonde still snoring even after she slammed the door shut. She ran uneasy hands rapidly through her hair as the reality of it all sank in. She was now Gozaburo's puppet since he had the very life lines of her brothers to manipulate.

"Damn him…" she whispered distantly as she sat down on the bed.

Surprisingly those words is what woke Mai, "Damn who?" She asked still heavy with sleep. Yawning she cracked her back and sat up.

"Gozaburo!"

"What happened?" Mai quickly woke herself up, "Did you meet with him or something?"

"I did." She slid the end table drawer open and slid her holder and now signature addicting Iced Green Apple _DJ_ _Mix_'s out. "He wants us to _entertain_ his guests for _our_ coming out party." She fired up her lighter and puffed the cigarette.

"_Our_ coming out party?"

She nodded, "Yes; he's making it known to his prostituting world that we're his lead hoes."

"We've done only one job…I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" Blue eyes watched as her roommate reached for her signature Strawberry _DJ_ _Mix_ cigarettes and holder as well, "What did you say to all of this?"

She watched as the sun waved its final goodbye, "I told him we're not his whores to control, and that we would break the bonds he currently has on us and take him down," she blew smoke out the window.

Blonde locks shook as she nodded, "Couldn't have said it better myself." She took a drag. "Then what? I'm sure that big buffoon wasn't very happy with your boldness."

She looked at the floor, "He surely wasn't…" she set the cigarette in her ashtray watching the smoke float up around the room. "…He showed me a live feed of one of his security cameras—" She grew quiet, "We have to do the job, possibly even the next…the one after that…" She picked the cigarette back up with shaky hands, took a drag, and blew the smoke straight up.

Her smeared pink lips dropped open, "Excuse me?! I'm not sure I fucking heard you right! What happened to the fire Isis, what the hell was on that feed?"

"He has Malik and Odion, Mai…" She watched as the cars went by; blinding headlights illuminating dark streets. The night life was starting, "He has my family and can kill them at anytime at the snap of his fingers. I'm sorry…"

Violet eyes grew big as she locked onto blue hues; she understood. "…So…bikini or one piece…?"

**Kaiba Manor**

"Your mail Sir," one of Kaiba's many butlers announced as he entered into his study. He handed him his many envelopes and magazines.

"Thank you." It was of course insincere but the butler bowed as if it was as he exited. He quickly sorted the mail from Kisara's, Mokuba's, and his own. He was just about to get to the magazines when he eyed a strange envelope that smelled like cologne; an-oh so familiar cologne. The envelope was black with the letters _G.H.F.G_ in silver cursive in the right hand side. His full name was smack dab in the middle in the same silver cursive writing.

He quickly slid his letter opener out of its case and cut a clean line under the flap of the black envelope. He slid the black paper out and read more of the cursive silver handwriting there:

_Seto Kaiba,_

_You are invited aboard "The Big G" to the great unveiling of Beautiful and Gorgeous; the latest and greatest additions to the House of Gentlemen yet. _

_Present this invitation at North Side Dock 13 at 10:00 AM; 10:30 AM at the latest, this Saturday._

_Dress will be simple._

_A five star brunch, lunch, and dinner will be served._

_Your Host,_

_Gozaburo Kaiba_

He reread the letter multiple times until he was somewhat of a believer. He set the paper down in front of him and picked up his office's phone; he furiously punched in the main number and all of the extensions.

"You have luckily reached Mr. Kaiba's personal assistant. No, we are not interested in any charities; please direct those requests to the actual charity department ran by Mr. Mokuba Kaiba. How may I help you?"

"Hello Yoshi," Kaiba said a bit distracted as he analyzed all aspects of the physical, of the note before him.

Yoshi stood up at attention saluting, "It is an honor Mr. Kaiba Sir, how may I assist you?"

"First off, sit down. I told you to stop saluting me when I call you."

Yoshi blushed sitting back down, "I apologize Mr. Kaiba Sir."

"I understand you're overly eager to work for me but don't make a fool of yourself in the process."

"Yes Sir Mr. Kaiba Sir, no fools here."

Kaiba rolled his eyes; his interns were getting more and more ridiculous. "Now, it seems something has sparked my interest more than work this Saturday," he twiddled the invitation between his fingers, "So please cancel all meetings for that Saturday."

"Yes Sir Mr. Kaiba Sir!" Yoshi furiously typed away, "Done; anything else Mr. Kaiba Sir? Maybe some flowers to Mrs. Kaiba due to the cancellation?"

Kaiba smacked himself in the forehead; he had totally forgotten he was supposed to have lunch with Kisara that Saturday. Now he remembered why he kept Yoshi around, "Yes, send her some flowers."

The intern once more began typing furiously away, "A dozen white roses held together with a blue ribbon, with a note saying a simple I love you?"

"Yes, do that. Thank you Yoshi, you are probably one of the few people I actually see as an asset to my company." Kaiba then hung up cutting off Yoshi's ass kissing. He reread the note again and stroked his chin, "_Beautiful_ and _Gorgeous_?"

**The Day of the Yacht Party**

The door swung open smacking against the wall behind it, "ALL RIGHT LADIES! Asses out of the bed!" The wake up call hollered through the room pulling blankets wrapped up around bodies, causing them to topple them to the floor.

Since they knew of the party earlier that week that had been going every where with Gozaburo helping him pick colors, China, tablecloths, and other meaningless tasks. They had figured out their opinion pretty much meant shit to Gozaburo; at the end of the day it was what he wanted.

Besides helping with the party, they were put on this new diet and exercise schedule. Gozaburo had told them, now that they were his top girls they were to be in tip-top condition no matter what. The two were exhausted and couldn't believe that the red digital read said six am.

Mai sat up just as the man left the room slamming the door shut, "Can you believe that asshole?"

Isis simply stood up and walked over envelopes sitting next to the door, it all becoming routine to her, "Let's see what Gozaburo would have us wear today." She opened her envelope after tossing Mai's to her. She slid the usual instructions out and watched as her key fell out with it. "Radammit…we have keys Mai."

"Fuck me…actually please don't anybody…" Mai whined as he fell back on the floor closing her eyes. They knew if they had keys there was a huge possibility they were taking someone back to their room; scheduled or not.

Isis slid out the picture of the swimsuit Gozaburo wanted her to wear; _hurray_…today was the yacht party. "Get ready for a day of over priced suits and over aged men."

The two opened their individual clothes chests, and fished through all the other clothing searching for what "Big Daddy G", as they had to call him for now on, would have them to wear.

"I cannot believe this shit!" Mai groaned as she pushed through the chest of scandalous clothing, "We have to spend ALL DAY with Big fucking Daddy G and his little friends. He's just trying to show us all off like we're toys, sex toys at that."

Isis mumbled finally found her swimsuit. "He's like a child really."

"I was thinking more on the lines of…horny old man…" The flaxen stood up with her partner; they headed down to the _Dress-Up Room_.

The two got into the elevator where an elevator man, holding a gun, pressed the _Dress-Up Room_ button, "He just reminds me of one of those brats who Malik would play with on the beach those rare moments we didn't have to be in the tomb; they would always have these fantastic toys and would just go on about them. They wanted the other kids around them to envy them, which they did secretly."

She nodded as the door dinged open, "I see what you mean." They walked out of the elevator and down the hall turning right at the end where their destination was. They walked in to find the over sized dressing room in total chaos, as usual. Topless girls ran around everywhere, others were fully clothed but missing a shoe, while others were simply off in corners by themselves dressing quietly; a total contradiction to it all.

"This place always reminds me of backstage at a fashion show," Mai commented as she clicked the door back.

"Ready?" The raven-head asked.

She nodded, "Of course."

The two ran in and headed straight for the shoe rack, dodging breast, feet, and flying clothing and jewelry.

**Kaiba Manor**

"What keys shall I fetch Sir," Kaiba's butler asked from his bedroom's doorway.

Kaiba pulled the shirt over his arms, "No need; bring the Roles Royce around."

"Black, silver, or pearl?"

"Silver."

"Yes Sir." His butler nodded as usual and left him to carry out his instructions.

After buttoning the buttons, Kaiba grabbed the brush off of his bed and attempted to tame his mane; he found himself rushing and slowed down. He didn't want to get there early to make Gozaburo think he was actually anxious about the playboy party; however he didn't want to be so late Gozaburo believed he didn't care about whatever he was up too anymore. He had to have perfect timing.

He glanced at the clock and saw it was nine forty-five; he estimated it would take him about thirty minutes to get to the docks. He would arrive at ten fifteen which he believed was a good medium. He looked in the mirror one last time; he began pulling the white button down shirt beneath the light colored khaki's waistband, out. He didn't feel like tucking for this affair. With that he headed out of room, grabbing his many keys off of the table in their bedroom.

He walked down the grand-staircase and stopped before his butler who escorted him out the doors, and to the car. There the two body guards opened up the Roles Royce's clean silver doors, closing them tight once Kaiba was inside. With one in the driver seat and the other in the passenger they disappeared through the _KM_ initialed gates.

**Dock 13**

"Relax…Beautiful," Gozaburo mumbled as the limo bounced along the docking, "We'll be there soon."

Isis tugged at her outfit again, "I'm fine…Big Daddy…G…" She chewed anxiously on her bottom lip. She was starting to get that sickening feeling she got during her job with Endo and Saito. No doubt she would vomit sometime that day.

Mai kept her eyes glued to the crashing waves and deep blue waters of the Japanese coastline. She watched as a family parasailed on by, a couple paddle-boated near the shore, and a fishing boat heavy with crabs had just docked.

She watched them retrieve the feisty sea life from their nets; one of them seemed to have a problem, for quite a few of them were latched onto him, causing him to flail about. He twirled and hollered till he found himself fall off the boat, getting a rowdy laugh from the other men.

"…Idiot…" Mai mumbled keeping her smile to herself.

"You say something Gorgeous?" Gozaburo asked.

"No…Big Daddy G…" Now she understood why Isis looked so sick after saying his "title" as he put it. It left such a bad taste in her mouth; she went back to watching the fisherman when she spotted _The_ _Big G_, which was floating a few boats down from the fishing boat.

"Wait here ladies." Gozaburo scooted over to the door, "You two remember our talk?" They both nodded, "Good." He climbed out and spread his arms out wide, "Welcome Gentlemen." He then started shaking the hands of all the men he invited…only men.

Mai ignored the wealthy jackasses and went back to watch the "fisherman" when she found he was gone. She sat back crossing arms almost wishing she was the one who was covered in crab falling into the seas below. Where she would fall forever, soon becoming one with the sea; living out her days as a mermaid who's best of friends were crabs. That would be perfect.

Isis maneuvered around as she saw a gray vehicle of a sort pull up behind them. Two men stepped out and opened the door for the man in the back. She averted her eyes and looked over at Mai who was currently holding such a serene look on her face.

"Pleasant day dreams?"

She nodded, "I just imaging if I was a mermaid…silly huh?"

"Not at all; I believe our imaginations have kept us sane thus far." A look of resentment crossed her face, "I often fantasize being back in the tomb, protecting what is rightfully Egypt's."

"I thought working in a stuffy old tomb was something you didn't really like."

"At the time I didn't appreciate it as much as I do now. I realized that I was doing acts against my will in a positive manner. I was being proactive, not passive like the life I live now." Flashes of Odion and Malik's faces swam through her head.

Mai placed an encouraging hand on Isis's shoulder, "Don't worry, we won't be apart of this forever."

The limo door swung open and there stood Gozaburo, "Ladies?" He extended a hand.

'Here we fucking go…' Mai nearly screamed outwardly. She placed her hand in his, remembering she was supposed to get out first, and was helped out of the limo.

"I present to you the ladies of the day; this is Gorgeous," Gozaburo presented. He then extended his hand to a very nervous Isis, "And this is one of my personal favorites, Beautiful."

The men clapped appreciatively some of them whooping and whistling; there were maybe thirty plus men there ogling them.

The two girls' one-pieces had large half-moon shaped cut out on the sides, which went rather far up and down, showing off their hip bones and a few inches below their breasts. The top was made much like a push up and made their breasts pop. Down the middle, in the front of them and the back, was a thick strap that held the top and bottom together by a moderately sized metal ring.

Mai's swimsuit's pattern was zebra print, with a black metal ring holding the pieces together, while she sported seven inch open-toe zebra print stilettos. She wore large white hoop earrings, black eyeliner and black mascara, red lipstick; her hair was wavy with much body and a bracelet that said _Gorgeous_ in diamonds was around her wrist.

Isis's swimsuit's pattern was leopard print, with a gold metal ring in the middle, while she sported seven inch open-toe leopard print stilettos. She also wore large gold hoop earrings, black eyeliner and black mascara, lip tint; her hair was wavy and her wrist was wrapped in a bracelet that said _Beautiful_ in diamonds.

All of the men smiled appreciatively at the women before them, all except one, who was rather baffled.

PLEAS READ:

The next chapter will definitely be interesting I must say. Sorry for taking FOREVER with this chapter; I worked it three different ways and finally landed on this one, not to mention school is being a pain right now. Moving on!

This was posted especially for: Ruby-Knight and Draculina.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 5

Rock the Boat Baby!

Isis once more found herself in one of the many yacht bathrooms, sitting on the edge of the tub thinking: What is _he_ doing here? Of all the people who would have sold their very souls to spend a day with the newest Big Daddy G's favorites, Gozaburo picked his adopted son. She did not understand the logic in it but she did believe that "Big G" loved the look she got from Kaiba.

Her heart jumped again as she remembered how confused but most of all disgusted Kaiba looked when he watched her link arms with Gozaburo and walk aboard _The Big G_ with him. Possibly even…jealous? She didn't linger on such a thought for she to, was rather disgusted with herself, not to mention Mai was knocking on the door, again.

Mai opened the door and clinked it shut placing her back against it; she walked over and sat next to Isis on the opulent bathtub's rim, "Those men act like they have never seen a woman before! I mean, grow the hell up, me and you are not the only females on this yacht."

_The_ _Big_ _G_ consisted of a mostly female staff clad in little black pleated skirts, gold cropped-tops that tied in the front and eight inch gold heels. They served drinks, "entertained", danced, gave tours of the boat, and many other little duties. The men that were apart of the staff were for cooking, cleaning, keeping the boat on route and working, and many other arduous tasks.

"But we're fucking _Beautiful_ and _Gorgeous_…Big Daddy fucking G's new prized whores…" She licked her red lips anxiously.

Isis finally got her mind together and stood up, looking down at Mai, "We have to do this; no matter how revolting it is, we have too." She opened the bathroom door and Mai followed her out, clicking the door shut.

**The Main Deck**

Kaiba looked up from his cell's screen, in which he was doing some work on, and looked at his fellow prosperous peers and nearly tossed his ordure's; they were behaving like dogs in heat that had never seen a pair of artificially perfect breasts. They were falling over themselves just to stand near one of Big G's girls.

"Hey stud." He met the eyes of a tanned hazel eyed brunette, "You look so lonely all the way over here." She leant forward to give him a perfect view of her breast.

"Actually I'm quite fine." He went back to his screen.

She stood before him and pushed his arm down, moving the screen out of his line of sight, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He lifted the PDA cell back up in which she moved again.

"Maybe you would like some company." She winked at him, "We could go somewhere more…_quiet_?"

His eyes narrowed either from the sun or the frustration from the situation, "Sadly the only time I'd like to be alone in a quiet place with artificial parts, is in the confines of my labs."

She rolled her eyes still determined, "What makes you think I'm not all natural?" He snorted not even entertaining the question. She crossed her arms, "I guess you really are a one woman man? Your kind disgusts me."

The sound of clicking came from behind her and stopped, "Now that's no way to speak to our treasured company."

The redhead turned around to meet the spirited eyes of _the_ Beautiful, "My deepest apologies, Beautiful." She bowed.

Isis uncomfortably waved her away; she hated that she and Mai were becoming over night celebrities in the world of pimping. She nervously played with her hands as her eyes wondered all over the ocean front, "I apologize for the rudeness Mr. Kaiba, enjoy your time." Cordially she smiled; a little too cordial for her liking.

Kaiba watched as she turned to leave, "Where are you going? Were you not told to _entertain_ the guests?" He smirked.

Her shoulder blades tightened much to his amusement. "I was." She refused to turn around, "Does that entail you?"

He stood up and walked over to her, standing behind her tightening back muscles, "Am I _not_ one of your oh-so treasured guests?"

She fumbled more with her hands knowing he was simply toying with her. Not to mention he was way too close, "You are probably my only treasured guest Seto Kaiba." She smiled inwardly as she strutted away towards the party.

He didn't know why he did, but he followed towards the grope fest, where he watched his "father" motion to Isis to sit next to him. She sat down to his right with Mai on his left. Kaiba took a respective seat in an arm chair near Isis.

He clapped twice then placed those hands on their knees, "Let the dancing begin."

A group of girls, clad in the yacht uniforms, came bouncing out as a sexual techno beat thumped through their bodies. The swiveled around towards the guest seducing them to the floor which they blindly entered.

An oh-so familiar duo approached the girls, "Care to dance?" Saito and Endo asked in unison extending their hands.

"So sorry gentlemen, but tonight the Kaibas get first dibs." Big G fluttered his hand at them, shooing them to the other women that they reluctantly took. "Beautiful…" He stood up and extended his, "Dance with Daddy." As chunky bile hit her tonsils then slid back down her throat, she extended her hand shakily.

"How about I take Beautiful?"

The girls gave Kaiba anxious looks as Gozaburo shook his head, "Sorry boy, she's my _favorite_. Take Gorgeous for the time being." He pulled Isis up and pulled her into the middle of the dance floor.

Kaiba watched as Isis awkwardly danced with Big Daddy G as he ground into her backside. "Disgusting…" He nearly growled.

Mai grimaced as she stood up and walked over to Kaiba, plopping down onto his lap, crossing her legs, "Hello Mr. Kaiba." She winked at him and then shifted her eyes over her shoulder. He immediately saw this was an act for he noticed past Mai, Gozaburo was watching.

He put somewhat of a devious look on his face and whispered into her ear, "What the hell is going on? Why are you two doing this?"

Mai leaned in to tell him, "We were kid—"

Saito suddenly returned, pulling her off his lap into his embrace, "We're dancing, now." He pulled her onto the floor a bit too possessively for her liking.

Kaiba watched as Mai gave him hopeless looks, as she whispered curses under her breath, due to Saito hard-on that was digging into her butt. If he was going to figure out what the hell was going on and why Mai and Isis were working for this asshole, he was going to have to get "Beautiful" alone. However with "Big G" putting all of his attention on her, how could he possibly do that?

That's when he got an idea. He would simply have to "blend in".

He stood up when the next song began and walked over to Gozaburo and tapped him on his shoulder, "I'd like to borrow Beautiful for some…_alone_ _time_."

Big G smirked, "Of course." He grabbed Isis's arm and pulled her ear against his lips, "Tell him anything and I swear I'll kill your brothers slowly and painfully and make you watch every agonizing second." He smiled as she tried to hide her horrified expression, which appeared in her eyes. He pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to Kaiba, "Take all the time you need."

He eyed the "R. 7" on the key before heading into yacht down the stairs to the bedrooms. He walked to the end of the hall after passing rooms where the sounds of obvious adultery was taking place and found room seven; across the hall from room eight.

He placed the key in the lock, turning it with a click, and pushed the door open to find a black and gold colored room; the carpet was black along with the walls that had gold trim around the top and bottom. There were four pillows a top of the king size bed; the two on the bottom were encased in black while the ones on the top were in gold. The comforter was black and folded back at the top showing the gold silk sheets.

A black colored chandelier hung in the middle illuminating gold colored light, that turned on to a dim setting when people entered. "Lovely room…" She mumbled as she walked into the room.

He placed the room key on the black table and looked around, "He obviously didn't decorate it himself."

"I beg to differ." He gave her a "how-would-you-know" kind of look, "Big Daddy G is a, ahem, _hands on_ kind of person."

He stood in front of the bed scowling at her words, "Hands on? Do you know first…_hand_?"

"I may…but I see it as no honor." She sat down on the bed crossing her long legs in which he watched hypnotized. She clasped her hands together, "I really like the chandelier; its lighting reminds me of a candles soft glow." She closed her eyes remember the candle that sat in her windowsill; Odion and Malik stood around its glow, waiting for her lips to purse to extinguish it for only she could. Ra did she miss them.

Kaiba looked up at the only lighting in the room and licked his lips when he noticed just how sensual the mood of the room was without even doing anything. Every movement was magnified by the minimized lighting making every thing seem dream like, unreal.

He turned around, "Let's get down to business; Gozaburo obviously has something on you, to have you parading around like this without falter." Isis shook her head while fiddling with her necklace. "Isis, you're not the type of woman who would lower themselves for such a business unless there was a catch."

"How do you know this is not my decision?" She stood up, going on the defense much to his surprise, "You know nothing about me." She rubbed the hairs on the back of her neck down.

"I know enough; I know that you have an annoying habit of doing things for others even if it means certain death for—where is Malik or Odion?!"

She approached him speaking softly, "That is none of your concern…along with my own apparently…" Gracefully her body strode more into his personal space, her blue gaze settling into his own; there he saw a mere glimpse of what she was feeling: fear. Not liking her vulnerable state, she moved away from him, placing her back to him. She knew how much he hated weakness, "Listen, Seto Kaiba, the events in my life has taken a turn for neither the positive nor the negative. There is still time for—"

"Time for what? Do you want to sink deeper into this darkness for Gozaburo's amusement? You must want take such a plunge do to your silence."

She knew he was looking at her, watching her annoying habit of twirling the ends of her hair behind her back. "I do not; I just do what I must for not only my survival but my nearest and dearest." Closing her eyes, she envisioned the waves softly tapping the boat were the foamy crests rolling onto the beaches in Alexandria. She could almost smell the salt; hear Malik and Odion wrestling in the wash as she dug for sea glass. Peace washed over her body in a warm shiver.

"Isis," reality returned as she felt his lean body looming over her, "If you help me, I can help you."

Isis turned around to face Kaiba and pulled a Duel Monster's card from an unseen area. She placed it in his hand and took his other hand to clasp around it, but not to hard as to damage it. With an encouraging smile she walked past him and left the room, the door slightly ajar.

He listened until he knew her heels were off the marble halls and onto the carpeted steps before looking in his hand:

_Mystical Elf_

_A delicate Elf that lacks offense, but has a terrific defense backed by mystical power._

Isis wasn't the aggressive type but she wouldn't allow Gozaburo to crush her will; she would fight, somehow some way. He understood but that still wouldn't discourage his attempts in taking down Gozaburo. And even though Isis had not spilt her guts she had released a bit of information that would hopefully raise helpful.

**That Night on **_**The Big G**_

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my party and I hope you all enjoyed yourselves…_too much_." Gozaburo's guests chuckled as the yacht pulled into the hazy yellow lit docks. "Feel free to take home any of our gift bags _goodies_." There many of his girls were lined up holding gift bags that contained membership cards to his organization, diamond encrusted "G" (his men's jewelry line) watches, and a scandalous outfit for the girl holding the bag.

"Hey Gozaburo," one of the guests said amongst the chatter, "What about Beautiful and Gorgeous?"

"What about them?" His eyes sparkled.

"Can we take them home?" One of the other guests asked.

Everyone grew silent waiting for an answer, "You know what…yes!"

"YES?!" Mai and Isis gasped.

"Yes…yes," Gozaburo repeated. The guests slowly approached, surrounding them like prowling animals; he slowly stepped to the side, exiting out of the circle. "One rule men: whoever gets off my yacht first with one of them, can have them for the night, free of charge." After that was said they all pounced; Isis felt her hair being pulled one way while her arm another. Mai's left ankle was grabbed along with her right arm causing her to crash down on the deck. They were biting, snarling, and punching one another for the prize. The girls struggled beneath the weight of them all feeling as if they were going to be wounded themselves.

**A Nearby Fishing Boat **

"Would you look at that boy?" One of the fisherman commented to the one seen earlier that day; where crabs once were, were now pinch marks, "An all out brawl on Gozaburo's yacht."

"Must be fighting for his new ladies he introduced earlier this afternoon," the pinched boy deduced. The other man walked away but this particular fisherman stayed and watched the fight; there he saw a frizzy blonde head emerge from the fight, attempting to escape and then get pulled back down. He knew that blonde anywhere.

Without a moments hesitation he pulled his gloves and smock off then ran off the docked boat, ignoring the protests of his fellow workers, and booked it over to _The Big G_.

**Back On **_**The Big G**_

Kaiba shoved his way through not knowing when exactly he had gotten apart of the fight, but now that he was in he was going to protect himself. He whipped his bangs back out of his eyes and saw that he was near the exit of the boat. And he would have run straight for it if he hadn't heard Arabic cries from one heavily covered area of men. Isis. He _had_ to go back.

He turned around and ran into a familiar blonde who was wind-milling his way through the crowd, "Wheeler?!" He reeked of fish.

"Kaiba?!" The two stood there looking at one another till the familiar cries of their damsels entered their ears.

"Where the fuck is Mai!?" His honey eyes were a blaze.

Kaiba pointed, "Did you hear Isis?"

"That way!"

With that they departed their separate ways.

Joey was the first to make it to his destination; he watched as the men clamored over her; through a tear in a man's shirt he could see Mai. She looked sad to be angry. Never before had he seen her look like that…well that was lie. Without a second thought, he began grabbing men and throwing them back behind himself. His adrenaline was pumping and everyone seemed so light. Finally he had broken through enough men that he could see most of her body.

He grabbed a guy that was on top of her and punched him on the face. He then dove down grabbing her thrashing form by the waist, and hoisted her over his shoulder. He then made a mad dash for the docks.

Kaiba wasn't having the same "get-in-get-out" kind of luck as Joey; he was currently sporting many unseen bruises on his body. "Kaiba!" She nearly squealed as he came into her sight. She held out her arms to be grasped. He wrapped his large hands around her small wrists and pulled with all of his might, fighting what felt like the pull of a thousand men. Much like a slingshot, she thrusted into his arms; He carried her battered body bridle style and ran quickly towards the awaiting Roles Royce.

Gozaburo looked at his watch smiling a bit. He did nothing but smile as he watched his "son" and the fisherman tear the girls from the sexually frustrated mob, onto the docks, going their separate ways. The rules were the first men off the boat with them. They had won fair and square…along with himself. He smiled a bit more.

**Domino Traffic**

"This city's traffic is ridiculous!" The bodyguard slash driver groaned. After making their speedy escape from the sex crazed business men, they were faced with Domino's rousing nightlife traffic. It was only a little after nine and the sidewalks and streets were already packed.

Kaiba clicked the intercom to the front off and drew the cream satin curtains all around the back so no one could see in the backseat from all angles. He watched as she attempted to buckle her seatbelt; however she couldn't deny her shaking hands weren't very automatic at this point. He reached over and grasped her shaking hands; she looked up into his eyes and stayed locked there till she heard the buckle lock.

Isis quickly swiveled, putting her knees together and her hands in her lap, and focus on a point in the floor, "Thank you…" She mumbled. "For what you've done so far…"

"It was nothing." He lifted his left leg and let the ankle rest on his right knee.

"You didn't have to help—_YAHA_ what about Mai!?"

He made a mildly disgusted face remembering his odor, "Valentine's with Wheeler, she's fine."

Isis was a bit surprised Kaiba had an ounce of faith in the blonde when it came to safety. Maybe he finally saw what everyone else had been seeing since day one. "Where are we going?"

"To my office."

"Why there?"

"Because my…wife's home at this moment."

Her eyes went to his hand and there she found a gold band around his thumb. Thumb? "Good idea; she probably wouldn't appreciate you bringing _Beautiful_ home…clad in leopard print."

"Mmhm," he said a bit distractedly as he punched in a number on the car phone. He placed the receiver to his ear. "Hey Kisara it's me…"

'So he DID marry her…' She thought as she heard the tiny voice from the phone, 'It must have been after I returned to Egypt.' She remember how shortly after all the Yami's had gotten their own bodies and with some stressful magic returned the Pharaoh and in his own body, Kisara had appeared. She was to be Kaiba's chairman in funding charities he never seemed to have time for; Isis knew it was only time before the two were together. Sure enough Destiny had shown itself true.

"Something has come up and I'm going to be at my office all night." He paused taking in her words, "Also tell Mokuba yes about the sleepover, I don't mind Yugi and Yami being there…especially since I won't be." A small smile crept across his lips and brightened his eyes a bit as she obviously chastised him playfully. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow…I love you too. Bye."

Isis suddenly felt a pang of jealously at the serene life they lived. "You're lucky to have such a caring wife, Kaiba."

"I assume so."

**Fishing District Apartments**

"Dammit! Let me go you smelly fisherman!" Mai didn't know who had been carrying her these several blocks but all she did know was they better let her go or she was going to…do something? What that something was she still hadn't figured out.

"RELAX!" The blonde boy stopped running and hunched over setting her down gently. He kept his head bowed panting, "Damn, did all that American food make YOU heavy!" He couldn't help but laugh at himself since he knew she was glaring at him. He slowly lifted his head and smiled, "Hey Valentine."

For the first time in what felt like many a lifetime, Mai's violet eyes looked deep into playful honey eyes. "Joey…Joey Wheeler."

PLEASE READ:

FUCKING FINALLY! I worked this chapter for Ra knows how long and finally finished it. Sorry all for the late update. I wasn't anticipating such a hard time with this chapter. Thank you for waiting!!!

This was posted especially for: Setosbabygirl, Ruby-Knight, and all the patient readers.

Arabic Words:

Yaha - Oh shit

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 6

One Night Free of Charge

Isis felt her whole body quiver as Kaiba Corp's overactive AC system hit her summer dressed body. She quickly crossed her arms over her breast feeling her nipples push against the bathing suit's material. Kaiba clapped his hands and his office lit up; the mahogany office smelled of expensive cologne.

"Cold?"

"Of course not."

Kaiba gave her a familiar look and began unbuttoning his shirt. He tossed it to her once it was off, "Cover yourself." With his white under shirt still in tact, he sat down behind his computer and followed the security features of unlocking his computer. Once all firewalls were down, he began his prompt typing.

Isis eyed the shirt in her hand, "Thank you…" Sitting down in the arm chair across from his furiously typing fingers, she slid the stripper shoes off along with the jewelry she was instructed to wear that day. She made a small pile of these things on the right corner of his desk. She then ran her hands through her hair a couple of times, bringing back it's original state. She was so busy with her doings that she didn't even notice Kaiba was blatantly watching her.

As she rose out of the chair, she turned her back to him and slid the white button down over her arms. She buttoned three buttons in the middle; it was still warm and smelled much like his office. She wondered around the office, inspecting the art along the walls; one was an actual original.

"Isn't it a bit absurd to keep an original in your office?" Isis looked over her shoulder to see if he had heard her.

He had, "How so?"

"Consider my logic: in a place of business you come to work. You're too distracted with the making of contracts, answering of calls, and listening to the same clamor meeting after meeting to truly sit and admire the strokes and coloring of this canvas." Her eyes dissected the masterpiece.

He stood up, rolling the swivel chair back against the wall, "I never considered that." He walked across the room and stood next to her staring at the -**insert Japanese artist-** original. "But did it ever occur to you that maybe its beauty is admired and is in fact a very motivation to the work day?"

"Then what's the point of these copies? They're quite uninspiring compared to this one."

His line of vision moved from the painting to the woman next to him, "People often get _stand_-_ins_ for what they really want; sure the appreciation for the copies are hard to tell from that of the original, but good _eyes_ know the difference."

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze; he watched the shirt tails point's slide along her thighs in no particular direction, lazy locks rested over her breast's erect nipples, her makeup was a bit smudged but none the less she looked oh so delectable. He felt his feet move himself closer to her.

Isis mustered up the best fake yawn she could, "Thank you for everything but I need rest; we don't really get he best sleep on the compound." She turned her back to him and walked over to the black leather couch; the leather was cool to her body but her body heat raised superior and soon it was all one big cocoon of warmth. Next thing she knew she was dreaming of Alexandria's coast; Malik and Odion were wading around in the shallower parts. Sure she knew it was a dream, but sleep was the only place she was able escape the life she now had.

Kaiba watched as her legs stretched completely out and her hands worked as pillows. She didn't sleep like Kisara. Oh no. Kisara's sleep position was a hair away from fetal position; the only difference was her chin didn't quite touch her knees and her hands were always flat against each other, under the side of her face. Isis slept much differently; her fingers were laced together and rested flat under her cheek, her legs were straight behind her showing just how long they were and how perfect her bottom curved up and out.

'What the hell is wrong with me!?' He thought to himself as he sat back behind his computer, clapping his hands shrouding the room in darkness except for the glow if his screen. He continued his usual hacking into Gozaburo's database, 'I haven't looked at another woman like that since Kisara…' His eyes wondered to Isis again as she cooed in her sleep.

**Fishing District Apartments**

"Are you sure we won't wake Serenity?" Mai asked as Joey nosily opened the door to his apartment.

"Positive; she's at Tea's house with Rebecca for some girls' night thing…I don't know…" He placed his keys on the little kitchen's counter and clicked on the lights.

"Same furniture?" Mai asked a bit puzzled.

Joey nodded, "When _Mr. Wheeler_ threw us out he also threw the furniture out with us." A hint of frustration was in his voice.

She quickly recognized his anger for his father, after he called him Mr. Wheeler. Everyone knew Joey's father had a bad gambling and drinking problem which led him to beating up Serenity and Joey when he tried to defend her. She could remember he would show up on their dates with black eyes, busted lips, and bruising all over his body she would find out later; as usual he would take the tough guy role and say he got into a struggle with some local punks. However she knew other wise and eventually he started confessing.

She slid on the barstool before the kitchen, "How has the academy been?"

A sarcastic smile slid across his lips, "It's pretty damn obvious I didn't go to that police academy Mai. I can't. Serenity's still in school and someone needs to put food on the table." He turned his back to her as he went into the fridge, "I'm the man of the house now. I have to take care of my little sister."

"I'm sorry Joey…"

"No your not."

She flinched a bit, "What?"

"You're not sorry," he walked out of the kitchen and stood before her, "If you were you would have stayed."

She stood up, "Excuse me!? But who are you to tell me what I'm feeling?"

"I knew exactly what you were feeling, Valon's dick wiggling inside you! That's exactly why you left Japan and ran away to America with him." His eyes were a bit narrowed.

"DAMMIT JOEY WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS!" She ran a hand through her hair calming herself down, "I didn't go for him and we NEVER had sex."

He also grew quiet, "Then why did you leave me?" He paused, "I needed you…"

Stretching his arms out wide, she eagerly entered his long awaited embrace. Next thing she knew he was caring her to his bedroom. No words were spoken; only soft touches and chaste kisses told all that needed to be said.

**Kaiba Corp.**

"_So…good…Suck Mr. G like a good kitty who loves her milk!!!"_

Isis sat straight up panting; her hands were shaking and her body was soaked in her own sweat. Suddenly large hands were grabbing her shoulders and pulling her up, shaking her senseless.

"Isis! Snap out of it! Isis! Wake up!" He tried to look into her eyes and saw they were still closed.

"Let me GO GOZABURO! PLEASE! Spare this one time…" Somehow she seemed to ooze out of his hands onto the floor where her body convulsed as she tried not to cry. Suddenly her dramatic spell ended and she propped herself up on her right hand, her legs out to her left, with her left hand rubbing her eyes.

Kaiba crouched down to her level, "What did Gozaburo do to you?"

"Nothing…" She averted her eyes from his.

"RADAMMIT Isis, why the fuck do you keep defending him!?" His eyes were burning with anger. "You just don't get it do you?"

"No…you just don't get it…" Her voice was quivering, "It's easy watching a horrible duel from the audience, but to actually be one of the duelists, it's so much different." She stood up and sat on the couch wishing her spirit would abandon her body and sore out the window, experiencing something she needed: freedom.

He sat down next to her and she quickly stood up, "So the stakes are too high?"

She stood against the moon's rays outlining her in silver, "Over my head and your own."

Lowering his head he said, "I can't believe that."

"Believe it Radammit!" Next thing she knew she was on her knees, between his long legs, her hands bracing his knees, "People will be hurt if I speak. I will not be held responsible for anything I say."

"I can protect you…" His eyes smoldered into hers.

"No one can…I'm going to have to figure this out myself…" Tears were daring too spill but she fought hard enough to only keep them steadied in the bottom of her eyes.

So vulnerable, so perfect; his hands reached out and cupped her face, pulling her closer to him, "Shhh…" With that he placed his lips to hers.

So warm so soft were his lips; she felt herself spiraling down and then she hit, "No…" She moved her head to the side, "We can't…"

"We can…"

_Kiss._

"We won't…"

_Kiss._

"We must…"

_Kiss._

"I won't…"

_Kiss._

"You want too."

He kissed her again and this time she didn't pull back. He pulled her up to where she could straddle his waist; her kisses were so pure, so innocent, so much like a virgin. He needed more, he wanted more. Maneuvering his body he laid down; he made it to where his back was against the couch's back and he snaked his right hand under her, around her waist, and had her body pressed against his own so she wouldn't fall off. He snaked his left hand down her body, stopping at her thigh reveling in the soft he moans he got as he caressed it.

She slid said leg up and around his waist, pulling him closer. He slid his hand back up and tweaked one of her nipples, causing her to gasp, leaving her mouth completely at his mercy. His tongue quickly darted in, exploring her silky savor that he craved more than anything after one taste.

"…Kaiba…" She panted as she felt his right hand leave her lower back, snakes over her bottom, and land between her legs.

"What?" His tongue then continued its indulgence. He gently rotated his thumb against her clit causing her to twist and grind into his growing erection. Pulling the swimsuit aside he slid one finger into her tight folds and then slowly added a second. He crooked his fingers to quickly find her slippery G-spot, where his fingertips massaged, and his thumb continued its slow rotation.

Her breaths came in gasps and her chest tightened to a painful pull, "…NGH…RADAMMIT!!!" She nearly screamed as he added a third rapidly prodding finger. She gripped his shoulder pulling so hard she ripped his shirt open, where her fingers rubbed and scrapped along his muscular form. Finally she couldn't take much more and her essence flowed out along with a flow of deafening moans.

He slid his fingers up and lapped at just how sweet she really was; he pressed his lips to her ear, "You know," his voice was husky, "You ripped my shirt…I think you owe me."

Still floating down from her high she nodded, "I…do…" She slid off the couch and moved onto her knees. "Face me." He swiveled around and spread his legs wide; she reached up and undid the button to his pants and then the zipper. She pulled the khaki flaps back and reached into the slit of his boxers, "…" She paused.

"What?"

"This isn't right."

"What's not right…" he grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand forward into his boxers, "…is you leaving me like this." With that he wrapped her hand around it and groaned as she grasped it.

She felt how hard he was, "…I guess so…" She ran her hand up and down the shaft and gave a small blush at the noises he made.

"Don't be shy, my snake only spits, it doesn't bite."

After a small chuckle, she stuck the tip of her tongue out lapped at the oozing tip; he hissed in response and resituated himself on the couch. She carefully placed the head of his engorged dick into her mouth and swiftly let the whole nine inches dive down her throat.

"Aww FUCK Isis." He placed both hands on either side of her head and proceeded to fuck her throat hoarse. The sound of her gags drove his hips to thrust harder, the feeling of her nails digging into his thighs as she held on to him made his groans to growls. Soon his hold on everything, burst out and down her throat.

Isis swallowed it all and gave Kaiba's dick a few slow licks as he tried to correct his breathing. After he regained his breath he tucked himself away and sprawled out on the couch, with her lying on top of him.

"No gag reflex?"

He felt her shake her head slowly against his chest, "Certain talents you must have to be a Tomb Protector."

A lazy smirk played across his face, "I'd like to find out these other…_talents_…you have."

"Maybe you will…" She yawned closing her eyes.

He did the same, "It wasn't a request."

"Sounded like one to me."

"It was a polite demand."

PLEASE READ:

This is my belated Christmas gift to you all.

Well, I thought I'd give you a taste of what's to…come. Get it? Come? Ha ha ha. Anyway, I am SOOO giddy about my reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing. I would have finished this sooner but I went to Colorado for Christmas. But now I'm back, finished, and posting. So hopefully I wasn't late, Ruby-Knight.

Also, one of my very special reviewers (Draculina: Thank you for calling this story mature, that's what I have been aiming for) talked about what they would possibly like to see in up coming sex scenes with Kaiba and Isis; you are in my brain! Get out. Ha ha ha. But really, I was thinking the same thing. They will have rough sex (in many inappropriate locations) because it not only fits Kaiba but also the direction in which I'm aiming this story. And about future romantic sex scenes, there will be some, but not between Isis and Kaiba at this time.

This was posted especially for: Amethyst-Magician, Setosbabygirl, Ruby-Knight, xX Juno Xx, and Draculina.

Merry Belated Christmas everyone!!!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 7

Breakfast and a Side of Rape Anyone?

"A fruit platter for Ms. Beautiful and a caviar omelet for Ms. Gorgeous," the waiter smiled a bit too nicely and walked away.

"Thank you," her voice rasped. Isis set her Jasmine tea down, "Caviar omelet?" She positioned her chopsticks and picked up a piece of cantaloupe off the plate popping it into her mouth.

"Yea," her silver wear clanked against each other as she rolled the fork and knife out. "It's a normal vegetable omelet with caviar on top. It's quite delicious."

"Hm," she crinkled her nose at the idea of eating fish eggs accompanied by chicken eggs and placed a piece of watermelon into her mouth. She rudely spit the seed out over the railing of the small café into the bushes.

The blonde chuckled at the action, "Well, that was rather un-Isis like."

"Of course, I'm Beautiful, remember?" She gave a small smirk at how absurd she sounded. "It's my job _not_ to be Isis."

"I suppose that's true," she wiped her mouth as she felt cheese stick to her lips. "Judging by the croaky voice, I'm guessing Beautiful did her job last night?"

She nodded slowly with a blush, "…I suppose so…" She sipped more of her tea, hoping it would help her sore throat.

Violet eyes grew wide and suddenly her omelet wasn't holding her attention, "You know…" she looked around noticing the fellow dinners and passer-byers were ease-dropping. Everyone knew who Beautiful and Gorgeous were! So when discussing their "assignments" they had to be discrete, especially since you never know who's a gossip magazine writer looking for that next scandal. And they had scandal in big bold red letters on their forehead. "He is married…"

Nodding she lowered her head in shame, "I'm _very_ aware…even though I know this doesn't justify my sexual actions last night, we didn't have sex." Blue eyes looked up to see relief in her friend.

"Good!" Mai stabbed a piece of her omelet and pointed it at Isis as tiny navy eggs slid off it, hitting the plate lightly, "Keep it that way, you wouldn't want to become the other woman."

The chopsticks in her hands cracked together as her self-control began to slip, "Don't you get it?!" Her voice was a low calm whisper, "We will _always_ be the other woman. No matter what we do or how we do it, we will _always_ be the other woman."

Gorgeous placed the last piece of her omelet in her mouth and wished she had more; not because she was still hungry, but because she needed something to occupy herself with, so that the new thoughts Beautiful had just filled her mind with would be avoided so long, they'd leave, as usual. Sure she knew what their job entailed but she had refused herself to really give it much thought.

Last night had been amazing; she and Joey had talked late into the night, early into the morning, about everything their last relationship with one another lacked and what they would do now.

**Flashback**

_Mai had just finished listening to Joey's plans for them, after telling him about her new job. She wasn't completely truthful about the whole situation because she didn't want him to get hurt by ratting out Gozaburo, not to mention she didn't want to get hurt herself by telling him too much. She could tell he was a bit surprised with her "career move" but none the less he didn't question her too much. _

_She could get over how he was making the idea of their relationship functioning so easy, "Hm, so it's that simple?" He nodded. "Here's a question Joseph: What do you do when your girlfriend's an international prostitute?"_

_Honey eyes searched around the room then came back and focused on their love, "Buy her out every night…" he purred as he placed a kiss on her neck. _

"_On a fisherman's salary?"_

"_It could happen Valentine…"_

"…_You're such a nerd Wheeler…"_

**End Flashback**

"So how was your night?" Isis glanced over at a female near them who seemed to be scribbling a little too much, on the notepad before her to be doing any harmless doodling as she portrayed. "Careful what you say…" She motioned to the woman.

"It was nice. I told…" Mai glanced at the lady wrapped in a scarf, wearing a sunhat, and in large shades as well and then returned to Isis, "…_him_ about my new job."

"New job?"

She nodded, "What he doesn't know won't kill him…literally. He was somewhat supportive and still wanted to—" She stopped and noticed the lady's pen had stopped. "Mixed company huh?"

Blue eyes narrowed, "I'll handle it."

She motioned to their waiter to come over, "Yes Ms. Beautiful?"

"Um," she glanced at his name tag, "Tevlin, could you do me a favor?"

He smirked, "A favor…for a _favor_?" He winked at her.

Her eyes grew big as disgust bloated them, "NO! Just do your job!"

"Fine then…" He rolled his eyes sighing, "You're no fun at all…"

He leaned down and she whispered in his ear, "Could you please remove the woman next to us? She's being quite the bother." He nodded and he quickly went to security; within minutes the lady was being drug away as she threw curses their way declaring she would find out sooner or later.

The waiter returned, "Anything else?"

"No, that'll be all. Thank you Tevlin," Isis smiled at the man.

He winked at her, "You owe me…" Before she could respond he was gone leaving her looking quite dumbfounded.

"Anyway," Mai chuckled, "I think I will retire to my room. I'm quite tired." She stood up and picked up her keys off the table.

Isis nodded, "A nap does sound nice." She stood up and also took her keys.

They headed over to the elevator and got on; as usual Mai was the first to get off leaving Isis alone to her thoughts. She remembered how early this morning Kaiba's office had received a fax saying that a cab would be ready for "Beautiful" in fifteen minutes; Mai had told her Joey received a text message.

She remembered how Kaiba didn't say a word to her as she got dressed and handed him his button down. He didn't even say goodbye from the other side of his computer as she mumbled a pitiful gravelly goodbye and exited his office.

It was all so…empty.

After being picked up and dropped off at _The Lavish Lover_, the cab driver had handed her an envelope containing her room keys, along with instructions to be at the hotel all day till Gozaburo picked them up that night to go to a photo shoot of some sorts. She had quickly headed to her room to take a much needed shower and to put on one of the sweat-suits there. After the fact she had stared out the window for what seemed like days, at the Kaiba Corp. building, evaluating her actions with the CEO.

The self-loathing had begun until the room's phone rang with Mai on the other end asking did she want to catch brunch with her at the café downstairs. She had gladly accepted needing to leave the room.

"Hey there…Beautiful…" Isis hadn't even noticed the elevator had landed on her floor, opened, and that a certain waiter was standing there.

"Oh, hello Tevlin, I didn't know you worked in room service." She went to walk past him when he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her bottom against a very obvious erection.

"I don't…" His voice was husky and burned against her skin.

She whispered, "Then why are you up here?"

He chuckled darkly, "I told you…you _owe_ me." With that he threw her face first against the wall and pressed his body behind hers. He grabbed the back of her sweatpants and pulled a stolen steak knife out in which assisted him in ripping the threading that held them together in the back. "Now it's time to pay up."

Isis had been struggling against the wall for a while and had finally slid away from him, while hearing a rip from behind. She ran down the hall and lost her pace as he tackled her to the ground, "Don't run from me…" He sounded rather calm.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed hoping someone could hear her; she continued screaming thrashing about. Her screaming finally ceased as he placed one hand across her mouth. Grabbing her wrist he pinned them above her head and forced her legs apart using his waist and weight. He let all of his weight go so it crushed her beneath her, winding her quickly heaving chest.

"Shh…it'll be over soon…" He ripped her panties away and unzipped his zipper, as he opened a small package; he felt the warm vibrations of her screams against his hand as he forcefully thrusted in having his way with her.

**That Night**

The honks and magnified murmurs of the night life filled Isis's ears as she pressed her back more into the brick wall. Her cement railing was cold beneath her bottom as she straddled it. She linked her fingers together and placed them behind her head, gazing at the stars.

The Kaiba Corp. sign buzzed brightly against the skyline; she wondered what Kaiba was possibly doing and quickly pulled her mind sprinted away from such thoughts. She stood up, with a bit of a hiss due to the pain in her lower regions, and went back into her room. She glanced at the paper sitting on the small table before one of the few windows then at the clock; she had an hour.

Gozaburo had already sent word to them saying he would be coming to collect them from the hotel for dinner and dancing with a surprise.

Hurray.

She walked over to her outsized closet and clicked on the light. Immediately the clothes began spinning and the shoes, jewelry, and other items slowly buzzed mechanically from their compartments. She sat down on the round couch there and looked around, overwhelmed as usual.

Due to the life she had been raised in, clothing was not as much of a necessity to her, as it was to Mr. G. When being a Tomb Protector all you needed was your battle wear, travel wear, civilian wear, formal robes, and everyday walk around the tomb wear. Even as a small children her brothers ran around naked and all she wore was a small cloth tied around her. However now she could probably wear something different everyday for half a year and never worry about repeats; whether it was casual, formal, or even beach wear.

Walking over to the vanity she eyed the box of Ice Green Apple _DJ Mix_'s and quickly pulled a cigarette out. She placed it in her personal holder that sat in an open drawer of the vanity, next her personal lighter. She hurriedly needed the feel of the nicotine within her body and lit the stick; she inhaled closing her eyes and slowly exhaled the bitter sweet smoke.

She got dressed and did her make up sometime later and met Mai in the elevator. "I actually like our dresses tonight," Gorgeous told as she fluffed her curls in her compacts mirror. "It's actually something _I'd_ wear."

Mai's dress was hot pink and made of satin; it was a few inches above the knee and a gold chain went around her neck, and hooked in the front on a gold broche in the center of the top, creating a halter topped dress. Her five inch heels were gold and open toed. Her gold chandelier earrings had the tiny letters g-o-r-g-e-o-u-s starting from top to bottom, spelling her signature name. Isis's outfit was exactly the same except for the dress color; hers was a hot orange of a sorts.

The elevator dinged open and there a worked wheeled a cart of half eaten plates of food onto the elevator; a room service worker no doubt. They could not be seen due to how high the dishes were and how heavy it must have been, for they were all down in the tips of their toes to get it in.

"Rough night?" Mai glanced over at him.

Tevlin reared his ugly head, "A little, but I have my ways of relieving stress during the day." He winked at Isis.

Isis's stomach churned and flipped; she quickly pulled her hair back as she heaved onto his cart. She watched as it splashed off a plate getting a good amount of it onto his uniform. "Clean that you bastard!" Grabbing a napkin and one of those tiny vials of mouthwash from the cart the, she wiped her mouth and gargled before spitting it in a half empty pitcher of water. The doors clinked open and she angrily clicked off, a perplexed Mai and angry waiter behind her.

The blonde partner touched the steadily shaking shoulder of her friend, "What was that about…Beautiful?"

"I really don't want to talk about…ever…Gorgeous…"

They left the lobby in a hurry just as a limo pulled up with the silver cursive letters of: _G.H.F.G_. White Cashmere jackets were draped around their shoulders as they stepped out onto the cold sidewalk. They climbed into the limo and there sat what they believed to be the surprise.

PLEASE READ:

Dude…I'm sorry. This took forever!!! And it's short. You all must hate me. Ha ha ha. Oh well, you won't be the firsts and definitely not the lasts. Anyway, since there is no school today thanks to Martin Luther King's joyous birth, I can post this. Thank you MLK for more than just your birthday. The next chapter I'm planning to post either later on today or tomorrow. We'll see what happens.

This was posted especially for: Setosbabygirl, Amethyst-Magician, Ruby-Knight, Reimihara21, and all the patient readers.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 9

Pardon Me?

"Good evening Gorgeous," Gozaburo licked his lips, "…and Beautiful."

"Good evening Big Daddy G," they said in unison, too in awe by the men before them to notice how robotic they sounded.

"How rude of me," Gozaburo began, "These four men have helped build the very foundations of _G_._H_._F_._G_; I single handedly couldn't fund the whole project so my newly loyal Big Five put in a few calls.

Here to my right we have the prominent Pegasus J. Crawford; head of the _L_._I_._G_ division which stands for: _L_ive _I_nternational _G_oods. But known to the public as: _L_ovely _I_nternational _G_irls. Next to him is his assistant, the well-known Duke Devilin. They go on trips all around the globe in search of the greatest and ripest fruits perfect for the, ahem, _plucking_. Duke leads a team to bring in potential retail at whatever country they're in that month to a specific location. There, Pegasus inspects them and decides whether or not they're worth our time, meaning my time. If so, then they're boxed and put on the first plane here, as you both know. So far they have picked only the best for the best." He winked at his prized girls.

"Here to my left is the infamous Dartz; head of the Shipping and Paraphernalia department. Next to him is his assistant, the even more notorious Marik Ishtar. They handle not only the distribution of every Gozaburo Girl's clothing, makeup, etc, but also very _special_ inventory that also add to the company's growing fund. Dartz keeps all the warehouses running smoothly, while Marik does most the foot work by going into a few warehouses a week to see what the status of everything is. Marik also gets to deliver some clothing to the compound, in which the ladies love, especially he himself."

A small smirk played against his tan features at how angry and surprised "Beautiful" was looking at him, "Hello…Beautiful, how have you been?"

"_Kul khara_!" Arabic rolled off her tongue angrily and he simply chuckled crossing his leg.

The last time Isis had seen Marik he was waving goodbye to she and her brothers as they boarded the ship back to Egypt. Do to his many lusts such as money and sex, the top two; he decided to stay in Domino to see what he could get in to. And surely he was in some deep shit, but what made her sick, was that he loved every moment of it.

"_Kelbeh_…" Marik retorted coolly.

"Now Beautiful, watch your temper," Gozaburo chastised. "Since Marik is third in command, he could punish you on the spot for such disrespect. But he knows how much I like you, so maybe he'll show you grace."

"Lucky you…" Lavender eyes narrowed accompanied by a smirk.

"Yea, lucky me," Isis clenched her teeth.

"Gooooooooorgeous," Pegasus flamboyantly began, "it has been WAY. TO. LONG. How have you been?"

"How could you ask such a question? It's pretty obvious I've been…fantastic." Sarcasm dripped from her words.

Pegasus gaily swatted a hand, "Good to hear. Now you're partying what? Every night; seems this life isn't different from your last one."

"Psh. Until Wheeler came along," Duke cut in.

Mai knew Duke would be a little bitter since she and him kind of had a thing; not a big one, for they never had sex. More of a "let's-party-together-get-a-little-drunk-and-end-up-making-out-together" kind of a thing; she and Joey had been on the outs, along with Duke and Serenity, so it only made sense to them, at the time, to find partying comfort together. Well since Serenity found new happiness in Tristan that Duke could never give her, he only found it logical for Mai and him to continue their merrymaking reign. Until he came to her apartment to pick her up one evening and found her on the couch, in the arms of Joey. They were together again.

Mai crossed her arms, "Don't be such a baby Duke; you knew it wasn't going to last forever."

"Well now it doesn't matter, because I can have whatever woman I want, whenever I want." Those jade eyes narrowed at her, "I don't need you or that juvenile bitch Serenity."

The two couldn't believe what they were hearing; of the five they expected more from Duke. He had gladly become a member of their circle of friends and had changed his smug asshole ways…or at least to a tolerable level. Immediately he had easily out charmed Tristan during Battle City and they were an item, but Duke was still a playboy at heart and despite his serious relationship, he expected Serenity to hang off his arm accordingly.

However she had a strong distaste for any type of partying that involved alcohol due to her father's abusive ways. Eventually she grew tired of his habits and through tears she had to end it. Tristan immediately stepped in during her time of heartbrokenness and mended her heart back into one.

The only thing the two could take from it was that he was still taking the breakup pretty damn hard and had fallen in with the wrong crowd. The two closed their mouths as the five chatted about the upcoming Halloween party that was only a few weeks away. Just the thought of it made Isis and Mai grimace of what their costumes would possibly be.

Finally they pulled up at the soon to be five star French bistro, '_When_ _In_ _Rome_', and the valet opened the door for them; first Pegasus followed by Duke, Dartz, Marik, Mai, Isis, and lastly Gozaburo. The girls linked arms with Big Daddy G as the cameras flashed all around them, their posses being taken five times over. Everywhere they went they always expected the paparazzi; everyone wanted to know about these lovely hit women who were once duelist gone IT girls. No one knew the truth to why they would make such a career leap, except maybe one.

"Gorgeous over here! You too Beautiful!" They cameramen whooped as the girls did a few solo shots. After a few more minutes of this Gozaburo's body guards ushered them away and into the restaurant; the restaurants security shooed the gossip helpers away for they were not allowed inside.

"Thank you SO MUCH Mr. G for coming to my restaurant opening night, accompanied by such well known gentleman and, ahem, women." He bowed to the girls. The owner knew if he got Gozaburo they would HAVE to come; shortly after this he could see the millions rolling in from how popular his bistro would become.

"Not a problem, the girls love helping others, don't you ladies?" He threw them a smirk.

"Of course Big Daddy G," they said in unison.

Duke stepped forward, "So where is our section?"

"Oh yes! Right this way, I will seat you personally." They group followed the owner through his "baby" as he referred to it often along the way. "I reserve the back for only the best customers." He pulled a red curtain back revealing a smaller more intimate dining area with bar included, "I hate that my celebrity clientele gets harassed by fellow diners so I created this sort of haven."

They placed themselves in a booth; Gozaburo sat in the middle with Isis on his right and Mai on his left. Next to Isis was Marik and next to him was Dartz and next to Mai was Duke and next to him was Pegasus. The waitress came over to take their drink orders.

"Good evening Mr. Gozaburo, Mr. Pegasus, Mr. Dartz, Mr. Devilin, Mr. Ishtar, and the lovely Beautiful and Gorgeous," she bowed to them all her sweet smile never fading. "What could I get you all to drink?"

"Sake for the men and Cosmopolitans for the ladies," Gozaburo answered. The lady bowed and headed over to the bar relaying the order to the bartender. "What do you think of this place Pegasus, Dartz?"

"Hm…" Dartz began, "much to be desired Gozaburo. It's too romantic for my kind of scene."

Pegasus rolled his eyes, "Please Dartz, everyone needs a little romance in their life. I could definitely see myself coming here more than once. The sensual mood of it all really makes it quite enjoyable."

"Here you all are," the waitress returned placing the drinks before them all, leaving behind a jug of Sake. Gozaburo, Pegasus, and Dartz continued their debate on the new restaurant as Duke and Mai started a glaring contest while Marik struck up conversation with Isis.

"So, Isis," Marik placed a hand on the inside of her thigh and slowly stroked it. He leaned in close pressing his lips to her ear, "_Mus zibii_…now or later? I'm not sure if you've gotten into the whole audience thing yet; wouldn't want you to be too uncomfortable with your punishment."

She gritted her teeth feeling like some cheap whore, "_Said bousak_…every thing I do is against my will and you know it," she hissed.

He chuckled darkly, "Did you not hear what Gozaburo said?" His lips were still pressed to her ear, "I am third in command. If I tell you to do something, you fucking do it. So I gave you the choice of now or later, and since you didn't decide, I'll have to decide for you. NOW."

He grabbed a handful of hair from the back of her head and forced her to slide under the table. Isis was at least grateful for the long table cloth so no one knew she was under there about to give Marik a blow job. He wrapped her long hair around his wrist and pulled her forward, "Don't use your hands, leave them on my knees or else and only use your mouth for everything."

Isis gave a small nod and started undoing his zipper with her teeth; nuzzling her nose into his blonde curls she literally had to suck his erection out of his pants. Once it was fully out and looking her in the face, she immediately swallowed it sucking with much vigor; the quicker he came, the quicker she was downing her Cosmopolitan to burn the taste from her mouth.

"_Yebnen kelp_!" Marik threaded his fingers in her hair, holding her head in place as he fucking the back of her throat. Her neck began to throb being held in place so hard, "Mmm…swallow it whole _ahbe_…"

"Keep it down Marik," Duke smirked as he watched Isis's head bob between his legs; the whole scene giving him a hard-on. He looked over at Mai and gave her a wink, "Why don't you mimic your partner over there, on me?" She opened her mouth to protest when he cut her off, "Unless you're about to give me head without going under the table, I suggest you close your mouth. Remember, third in command." Reluctantly the blonde climbed under the table and followed the same rules Isis did.

"Duke, how could you leave us out?" Pegasus eyes glazed over with lust as he watched the black and blonde hair being wrenched by the men they pleasured; their dicks experiencing harsh, slow, sucks and licks, with the occasional grazing of the teeth that gave them chills.

"_Shit_…sorry…_fuck_!" Duke gasped as Mai only sucked on the head then suddenly took it all into her mouth, lipstick smudging on his shaft.

"Gentlemen?" Gozaburo murmured as he unzipped his pants along with Dartz and Pegasus. Dartz guided Isis's right wrist to his erection while Pegasus guided Mai's left wrist to his prize; there they grasped them and started pumping them in time with their sucks. Dartz and Pegasus gently poured the room temperature water, which had already been on the table, onto the pumping hands giving them some sort of lubrication. Gozaburo guided their last free hands to his dick; he had Isis stroke the shaft while Mai massaged his sac.

Gozaburo grunted as her thumb swirled around the head, collecting the pre-cum to make stroking easier. "Power is a lovely thing gentleman."

Mai and Isis kept their eyes closed not wanting to look at anyone, especially each other.

**Outside the Restaurant**

"Seto, I'm so glad you got out of work early tonight," Kisara beamed as the Roles Royce pulled up to the new bistro.

He chuckled, "Technically it still is work Kisara dear, it's just more glamorous than usual." The restaurant owner had requested Kaiba's presence the opening night of his restaurant.

"If you could even call spreadsheets glamorous," she giggled as he smiled.

They climbed out and took a few photos here and there, and were finally escorted in. The owner bowed to them and quickly showed them to the back room, pulling the curtain back once more. "We already have Gozaburo and his party back here along with—"

"Wait," Kaiba cut him off, "Gozaburo Kaiba is here?" He and his wife hadn't even stepped past the threshold to see into the little room and he was ready to leave.

The man nodded slowly worried the news would send his other cash cow away, "Don't worry though! You don't have to talk to him…"

"Please," Kisara braced his arm, "please don't do this Seto…"

Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes; he took a deep breath and nodded, "Where do we sit?"

**The Gozaburo Party**

Gozaburo of course was the first to come and made Mai and Isis catch all of his semen on their faces; Pegasus and Dartz saw this and made them do the same since they came after him. Duke and Marik didn't care for the whole come on the face idea so they made them swallow, taking all of it down their throats.

"Mmm…fuck was that good…" Marik panted a bit too lazy to fix his pants yet.

"Surely it was," Dartz responded looking down at Mai and Isis's spermatic ghostly features as they sat on the floor mortification visible in their eyes, their mouths in tight lines.

Gozaburo braced their chins and forced them to look up at the five, "Mmm…I think you two look even better covered in warm sticky sperm." Pegasus and Dartz nodded while Marik and Duke licked their lips, the scene turning them on all over again. "Go clean yourselves up."

Mai and Isis quickly crawled out from under the table and quickly walked to the bathroom, hanging their heads down so their hair made a curtain around their faces, so no one could see their white blotched faces. Once inside they quickly cleaned their faces and few hairs that got stuck in the mess, and washed their mouths out with the mouthwash there.

"That was mortifying!" Mai moaned as she smoothed the soggy paper towel through the extra stick portion of her hair.

Isis nodded, "If Gozaburo didn't have Malik and Odion I would be long gone…taking you with me." They gave each other half smiles.

Mai threw she and Isis's used paper towels and empty mouthwash vials in the trash can before hopping up on the vanity to sit for the moment, "Then why don't we make a plan Isis, to get the fuck away from these guys?"

"Mai…I can't—" Isis cut herself off as a familiar face came into the mirrors view. Mai hopped off of the vanity to stand next to Isis.

"Isis…Isis Ishtar?" Kisara asked placing her small handbag on the sink's vanity. "How have you been?" Her eyes scanned the outfit inquisitively and then the woman next to her who seemed to be somewhat matching her, "Mai Valentine?!"

Isis eyed Kisara for a while attempting not to breakdown in her warm blue eyes; she could just make small talk, but she was too ashamed of who she was becoming at the moment and didn't need to complicate things by bringing another innocent bystander into this mess, "_Ana_…_ma_ _fehempt_?" She shook her head, slowly, from side to side plastering her eyes in fake confusion.

If Isis's assumptions were true, Kisara would not know Arabic; possibly a bit of Hebrew but not enough to have a conversation. Kisara was not able to recover everything from her past life, only a few key memories such as her family, village, Priest Seth, her Power, etc. But the spoken language of that past time was not one.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Are you okay Isis?"

Her assumptions proved true; she had to continue to play with her past recollections, "_La'a_, _ana_ _ma_ _ba'aref_ _ahkee_ _Japanese_. _Ismi_ _Jameel_, _sho_ _ismek_?" As Kisara's confusion grew into frustration Isis knew it was her time to leave; she bowed, "_Min_ _fadlik_…" She exited the door and gave one last glance to Mai.

Kisara looked around the bathroom as if something was going to tell her what that was all about. She then realized Mai was still standing before her, "What was that all about? I could have sworn she spoke fluent Japanese…"

"_I don't understand you_…?" Mai half mumbled in English. She wouldn't put on a perfect show like Isis had, but she would escape the bathroom also leaving Kisara confused.

"_Shitsurei shimasu_?" Kisara wasn't sure what was going on at the moment but she was somewhat sure that Mai Valentine, top JAPANESE female duelist was speaking English to her.

"_I have to go now_," Mai bowed cutting things short, "_Have a good evening Ma'am_." She waved as she exited the bathroom.

Without another word Kisara quickly washed her hands and exited the bathroom, after taking one last glance around. She sat down at the table where Kaiba waited for her, "Seto, you know that show '_The_ _Twilight_ _Zone_' that Mokuba's always watching?"

"Yes, it's quite ludicrous," he glanced up over his menu to find his wife's face paler than usual. "What is it Kisara?" He quickly placed his hand on hers.

"I think that bathroom is a portal there."

PLEASE READ:

Bahahahaha. I love my ending statement. Anyway, I finally finished this despite the week! I have been sick with EVERYTHING but a fever my loyal readers. But even in my time of many a bathroom break, I worked this chapter. So I hope you liked it. And to go ahead and give it away, yes, there will be Kaiba/Isis action in the restaurant, next chapter. In-fact, the next chapter already has a page typed (wink wink).

So I decided to put some Arabic/Japanese in this chapter; it was kind of a random decision since I hadn't had any in a while. I believed it was time.

Arabic Words:

Kul khara - Eat shit

Kelbeh - Bitch

Mus zibii - Suck my cock

Said bousak - Shut your mouth

Yebnen kelp - Son of a bitch

Ahbe - Slut

Ana ma fehempt - I don't understand

La'a, ana ma ba'aref ahkee Japanese - No, I don't speak Japanese

Ismi Jameel, sho ismek - My name is Beautiful, what is your name

Min fadlik - If you please

Japanese Words:

Shitsurei shimasu - Excuse me

This was posted especially for: Amethyst-Magician, Ruby-Knight, LionessHanyouAreku and for everyone who was saddened by my sickness. LOL.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 10

Bathroom Break

Kisara quickly finished telling Kaiba of her "Twilight Zone" experience; she frowned cutely, "I could have sworn Isis and Mai knew Japanese! Maybe it wasn't them…?"

Kaiba glanced past her toward the Gozaburo booth and scowled, "Maybe they just forgot…_themselves_. Excuse me dear…" He stood up and made Isis's eyes follow his as he entered into the Men's Room.

"Excuse me gentlemen and Gorgeous," Isis said as she scooted out past Marik and Dartz, earning a grab from Marik and smack from Dartz, heading towards the bathroom. She gave Mai one quick look and gracefully walked past other ogling diner's and a still confused Kisara. 'Poor girl…' She thought to herself as she entered into the Ladies Room.

She looked around the bathroom making sure no one was in. At that moment she heard a very small sound that seemed to bounce off the tiles, landing in her empty ears. Walking past all the stalls she got to the very end and rotated her body completely right finding a door next to the back of the last stall.

No doubt it was a geometric E-shaped service closet that connected both bathrooms; she noticed the door was barely ajar. Slowly approaching it, it swung open and Kaiba pulled her into the center of the closet closing the door back, just as a random A-List woman entered into the restroom.

"So Japanese isn't one of your many languages; when did this come about?" Kaiba's arm was still securely around her squirming form as she tried to escape the truth.

"…_Laww_ _smhati_…?" Isis groaned as she pushed with both of her arms against his only; so far all she had been able to do is turn her back to him.

"You can't play dumb with me!" He whispered angrily.

"Well stop thinking you can manipulate me into telling you dirt on Gozaburo! Find it for yourself!" She whispered just as irate back.

"His security is too tight; obviously whatever he's been doing he wants no one to find out, ever."

"Well obviously there's a reason to that."

"Would you mind sharing that—"

In that moment the door that led to the Men's Room swung completely open shining a runway of light against the wall. Kaiba wrapped his arms tighter around Isis as he pulled her deeper into middle of the E, pressing his back against the service door that probably led to some plumbing; no doubt he wouldn't find them there. He placed his other arm up and placed that hand to her grunting mouth; she was still squirming to free herself.

"Can you believe this fucking place…" the waiter grumbled as he entered the closet, fumbling his way through the clutter, "Can't even replace the fucking bulb in here…" In that moment all of her squirming kicked down a mop causing the waiter to jump. "Hello?" The two were now completely still. He walked past the cleaning supplies, which were in the middle, to the other side that mirrors the towels and toiletries on the men's side.

Looking right at them he couldn't see a thing. He picked up his stack of towels, tested the other door and exited through the one he came closing it all the way.

"Let me go Kaiba!" She groaned against his hand, her body worming against his once more.

Kaiba was going to respond but he believed that he didn't have the right control on his voice; Isis's bottom was placed perfectly aligned with his crotch and his "friend" was experiencing some quite delicious friction. He groaned quietly thinking she didn't hear him when in-fact she did; and if that wasn't a good enough give away the hard-on poking her through the satin dress was also a very good hint.

"Stop fucking struggling!" He spun her around and pressed her back against the plumbing service door with a thud. He pressed his body firm against her, and lips to her ear, his breath a bit ragged, "Now, give me SOMETHING to work with dammit!" He was too irritated to give his problem full attention.

She felt the hot breath tickle her ear, slowly melt, and somehow pool between her legs, "NO!" She thrusted her hips forward making both situations worse. She felt his erection almost fully brush against the burning sensation forming in-between her legs.

"_Shit_!" He hissed as she continued her movements. "Stop that…"

"This?" She asked breathlessly as she did it over and over again.

Not being able to take anymore he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a blistering kiss. All of his irritations stabbed through her gasping lips to her just as frustrated tongue; a battle to see who was the angriest.

He pushed her higher up against the wall and grabbed her thighs, hoisting her legs around his waist where they freely grinded into one another.

"Oh my Ra…" She moaned against his lips her hands tugging painfully into his now sweaty chestnut locks.

He pulled away so their lips were mere centimeters away but continued the grinding. "Mmm…Isis…I want to fuck you into this wall…right now!" Kaiba growled breathlessly.

Isis allowed her legs to slide out his arms so she could slide out of her lacy undergarments in which she hung on a hook she blindly found on the dark wall. She placed her lips against his hard again, "I want it so bad…" She whispered helplessly.

He wasted no time and spun her left, so that her face pressed into the wall. He took his place behind her and realized how small the space was. Perfect. He pressed his back as far as the wall would let him and found that since they were so close, the position would prove tireless on his stamina.

He flipped her dress up to reveal her bare round ass, "So nice…" He smacked it a couple of time earning a few whimpers from her as he unbuttoned his pants, unzipped his fly, and slid his pants and boxers to his knees. He grabbed his dick and stroked it to complete hardness. After spreading her ass, he entered into her dripping walls with one hard thrust.

"_Ebn el metnakah_!" She screamed not caring if the people in the bathrooms heard her. She had underestimated his size and it had just painfully stretched her walls like they never had been stretched before, but it hurt oh so _good_.

One hand rested on her right shoulder while his left hand tangled in her hair pulling her head back, so he could make out her divine features contorting in pleasure. Her nails dug into the stone wall in frustration as his dick slowly stroked her G-spot. His top teeth dug into his bottom lip as he groaned at how tight she was. For someone who was a prostitute she almost felt like a virgin. He felt her move against him and he wrenched her hair back farther.

"What? Am I not moving fast enough for you?" He whispered in her ear as she whimpered helplessly as he sped up his pace. The sound of flesh smacking flesh at a rapid pace, resounded in the closet mixed with moans and hard breathing.

He gritted his teeth trying not to just take her which meant giving her what she wanted; he was all about being in control, "Is this better?" He pulled her head back farther and watched her eyes roll around in their sockets, "Answer me…" He slowed his pace back down to teasing levels.

She felt every inch of his delectable pulsating girth slide slowly in and then just as slow out; savoring every inch, every groan, every moan, "Ngh-yes-more…_besora'a_, please…"

"I love how desperate you are…" He leaned back once more to let his back rest against the wall so he got a better angle on her insides. He braced her hips and sped his pace till all that was heard was her loud moans in incoherent Arabic, flesh slapping flesh at high speeds, and his groans and growls as his fingers dug in the flesh of her ass.

"RADAMMIT Isis…" Kaiba groaned out, "So FUCKING tight…SHIT!" He leaned forward and making her crane her back so her head was moaning next to his. He pried his left hand from her ass and brought it around to her clit. His four fingers rubbed gently in fast circles while his teeth clenched her earlobe, his breathing harsh in her ear.

She moaned louder her nails attempting to bury themselves into the concrete as she felt her climax approach, "Oh my Ra…" She panted all of the many sensations overloading her senses. "I'm going to…OH MY RA!!!" She couldn't even get the words out as he continued his nibbling and rubbing while plowing into her at breakneck speeds, "_NA'AM_-_NA'AM_-_NA'AM_-_NA'AM_-OH FUCK SETOOOO-FUCKING _NA'AM_!!!" Isis's orgasm finally swept across her and it took every once of her being not to scream as it did. She lost all control of her body as it violently shook against his still furiously stabbing dick.

"FUCK YESSSSSS…" Kaiba hissed as his tight balls finally shot its load deep within her quivering contracting passage.

He lazily slid out as she slid down the wall into a kneeling position attempting to come down off her high. He slowly pulled up his slacks and grabbed her underwear still hanging from the hook; he helped her put them back on and finally sat down in the dark space pressing his feet flat against the wall, on either side of her still cooing body.

He grabbed her and pulled her in-between his legs, cradling her like a small child. He lifted her legs together and draped them over his right leg so that she would be more pressed against his chest. She placed butterfly kisses along his neck and jaw, her hands intertwining with his own. When her kissing journey came back around his jaw again he quickly turned his face where they shared a relaxed chaste kiss; dare they call it romantic.

Isis and Kaiba's intertwined fingers tightened their grip on one another.

**Back In The Restaurant**

"Oh Seto!" Kisara said a bit startled as she ended a call on her cell-phone, "You startled me. Where have you been?"

"Oh, how long was I gone?" He took his seat across from her and made no eye contact with Gozaburo's once more full booth.

"A good twenty minutes exactly," she responded looking at her watch. "Yami called me on the beginning of his break at work and you know he only gets thirty minutes, so he talks to me for twenty and relaxes for ten." She put her phone back into her bag just as their food arrived, "I hope you're okay with me ordering for you."

"No no, it's fine." He picked up his glass of water and proceeded to chug it down, crunching on bits of ice as he emptied the contents.

"Thirsty?" She gave a mocking smile.

"Just a bit; some big business man wanted to boast away of his accomplishments to me in the restroom. His lack of interesting conversation made me quite parched."

"I didn't see anyone entered the Men's Room except for some waiter in the past twenty minutes Seto."

"He was already in there when I entered." He didn't miss a beat, "Anyway, enough about the bathroom, let's eat." He began cutting at his meal, "So how was your day? You never really told me."

"Well, I went to the florist today and the craziest thing happened Miss—"

Kaiba nodded and smiled at all the right moments however his eyes kept wondering to a pair of fellow wondering azure eyes.

**Later On**

"Thank you all for coming!" The owner waved away as his V.I.P exited their curtained haven back onto the Domino sidewalk where the paparazzi were still posted up.

Gozaburo and company climbed back into the limo and headed out into the late night traffic. "Did you enjoy your time ladies?" Mai nodded and Isis gave a grumble of a "yes" as she stared at the retreating pearl Roles Royce.

"Beautiful." Isis snapped her head towards Gozaburo commanding voice, "You were in the bathroom for quite some time." She simply nodded avoiding the eyes of them all, including Mai. "Why?"

"I wanted some time to myself," she responded calmly.

"Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Or…" He leaned forward and grabbed around her neck with his hairy knuckles, forcing her on her knees before him, "Where you telling a certain adopted son of mine your business?"

She shook her head, "I did not."

"FUCKING LYING BITCH!" He suddenly erupted.

He threw her down in the middle of the limo's floor and proceeded to pummel her body with his feet, the other four soon joined in. Isis balled herself up and closed her eyes waiting for it all go dark and surely it did when she received a blunt object to her head which shattered everywhere.

"Let that be a lesson to you and you Gorgeous."

**Gozaburo's House for Gentleman**

"Please…Isis…wake up…" Mai patted her bruised body with a cold cloth. "Please…?"

"Mai…?" Isis opened her eyes to look down at her bruised body being gently massaged by Mai's cold cloth.

"Your awake," the blonde looked down at the floor as unnoticeable tears hit the wood.

"How bad is it?"

"The guards carried you to the medic bay where they had to stitch up your head," Mai told. "I changed your clothes because you bled all over your dress." She then noticed the prisoner walk-around clothes on her bruised body.

"Thank you Mai." She gave her a small smile.

Her roommate handed her a cigarette and placed one of her own into her mouth; she lit them both up. "No problem." She got into bed with Isis and lay next to her listening to the outside world for sometime. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No, I didn't give information to Kaiba."

"So you weren't lying?"

She shook her head, "Mm-mm."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"It was immaterial at the time."

"Gozaburo must really be paranoid if he didn't believe you."

"No, he did."

"How do you know?"

"Because we wouldn't be having this conversation if Gozaburo really didn't believe me."

Mai shuddered and once more grew quiet next to Isis and continued listening to the late night Domino dwellers as they puffed away.

**Kaiba Manor**

"Seto, you've been rather quiet since we left the restaurant," Kisara whispered into her husband's ear as they lay in bed cuddled up together. "Did the food make you sick? I knew I shouldn't have ordered for you…"

"No, I'm feeling fine…just a bit irritated."

"Is it because Gozaburo waved to you on the way out?"

He lied, "Yes."

"Aww, I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, just go to sleep…_Kissy_…"

"Good night Seto," she kissed his cheek and snuggled into the sheets going to sleep.

Why had he been so quite after leaving the restaurant? He had a lot to think about.

For one he committed very much adultery against Kisara and did not feel bad about it. In-fact he found himself plotting plans to fuck Isis again on his way home, as he rode next to Kisara. Why didn't he feel like scum?

Second, he needed to find a way to get "Beautiful" working on his side rather than straddle the line between the Kaibas. In that moment his mind wondered to Isis straddling him, her eyes rolling around in her head again. He snapped out of it and regained focus. There had to be some way he could get Isis to tell him everything he needed to know.

Kaiba made out his wife's sleeping position in the sheets, 'Isis doesn't sleep like that…mmm…Isis…' He closed his eyes and there he saw her.

**Dreaming**

"_So as you see here Seto, my boy, our companies merging would be substantial on both sides." Gozaburo stood before him on the other end of the very large conference room desk, surrounded by many suits all waiting for his response._

"_We've been over this, I said nooooo—" He cut himself off as a hot wet mouth closed around his dick. He looked down to find a head full of black silky hair bobbing up and down._

"_What was that Mr. Kaiba Sir?" One of the many confused suits asked._

"_Nothing—shit!" He whined as her teeth barely grazed across it dick and then swallowed him whole. "I need—shit—to hear more—fuck—…" He calmed himself, "Let's-take-a-break…" He quickly grumbled out. The men looked around confused including Gozaburo and they exited._

"_What are you doing under there?" He groaned finally able to pant and moan loudly._

"_Giving you a bit of brain to help you make a decision…" She placed his throbbing dick back into her mouth as she giggled at her own poor joke. Not to mention the vibrations her throat made hummed around his dick making him grip the chair he was in as he moaned thunderously. _

_She continued sucking hard and swallowing him, while massaging his balls with her hand, occasionally sucking on them. Kaiba felt like he was going to blow his load at any second but somehow he couldn't. "Shit…I can't come…" He groaned out clenching his eyes and teeth as each suck and lick was painfully wonderful._

"_Seto?" He turned his head to see Kisara standing next to him repeating his name, "Seto…Seto…Seto…Seto…"_

**End Dream**

"Seto, wake up!" Kisara said. Seto painfully moaned awake and opened his eyes to find much light flooding into them, he threw the sheets over his face. "Oh no you don't." She threw the sheets back to reveal his stark erection, "Oh my…" She blushed crimson as she eyed it, "Good dreams?"

He nodded, "The one where you give me that mind blowing blow job at the conference table…" He half lied. Usually Kaiba would have dreams about Kisara doing it however this time it wasn't her.

"Even though we're not at a conference table…" She climbed on top of him and kissed down his bare torso and slid his pajama bottoms down so that his dick sprang free. She stuck as most of the erection into her mouth as she could and wrapped her small pale hands around what she could fit in her mouth.

"Oh fuck shit…" He hissed as he closed his eye and let his mind wonder back to his dream; finally he was at the point were Isis was going to swallow his load. He imagined she was looking at him whispering dirty things to him in Arabic; suddenly his hips jerked up and made Kisara swallow all of his sticky hot semen.

"I haven't done that in a while," Kisara giggled.

Kaiba pulled her up his body and kissed her deeply. After neither of them could breathe he pulled back, "I'm glad you did _Beautiful_…my _Beautiful_—Kissy…" He quickly added.

PLEASE READ:

Happy chapter 10! Woot! Woot! We're not in doube digits.

Well well well…the seeds of betrayal have officially been sown. I'm sick and grounded. YAY for me! Hahahaha. However I'm only grounded from going out with friends. So I'm using my lack of social life to work on my story and post. I hope you all like the lemon! I took two days on it to get it just they way I wanted it.

(Does the review boogie) I love my reviews!!! Thank you for the "get better"; thank you for hating those five, shows I'm provoking deep emotion; thank you for being addicted. I want this fic to be heroine in your veins. Hee hee.

Don't do drugs…

Anyway, since we're so close to the "oh so loved" (ahem sarcasm) Valentine's Day, I wanted to put in some scummy adultery. Take that V-Day!

Happy Valentine's Day!!!

Arabic Words:

Laww smhati - Excuse me

Ebn el metnakah - Son of a motherfucker

Besora'a - Hurry up

Na'am - Yes

This was posted especially for: Amethyst-Magician, Ruby-Knight, SupDude, and anyone who's grounded at the moment. I feel your pain.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 11

Plans in the Making

Isis stumbled into her hotel room's bathroom and turned the sink on. Another day of sullied unwanted passion had past and the client had left right after it saying he had to get back in time for the morning, when his seven year-old daughter's violin recital was. What a pig.

She closed her door and locked it; she lit the unscented candles there and turned the lights off. She pulled out a cigarette and placed it down next to her razor. She climbed up on the vanity and sat hunched over the sink as her razor made contact with her wrist; warm crimson bubbled up from below the caramel covering. Grabbing the cigarette she lit it off of one of the candles and inhaled deeply. Peppering of ash and droplets of blood swirled together in the warm water of the sink. She turned the facet off and continued her moment of mutilation.

It had been two and half weeks of double shifts; meaning early morning to afternoon clients, a few hours in-between for "Beautiful" media, and then finally late afternoon to late evening clients. This meant many rounds of non-stop rape, Gozaburo pleasuring, and no Kaiba. She hadn't seen or talked to him since that faithful night in the service closet at '_When In Rome_'. Often she would dream of them together, holding one another close like they did after their passionate sex. She sought to feel…needed, not wanted.

But those ideas were foolish and she knew it; he was married to his past love, it was love led by Destiny…Fate. It was inevitable. Not to mention her "job" was really starting to get to her; it use to be Isis would fight till the point her customers were winded before even starting sex. Now she was loosing that fire and simply lying on the bed, becoming an empty eyed Rag Doll. Kisara was that of a porcelain doll; rag doll or porcelain? No competition.

Gozaburo was attempting to completely break her fire, her spirit, her will to escape. And with the new schedule of being fucked twice (sometimes more than that) a day, for eighteen days, in every way possible, he was winning. The emotional scaring was showing up in physical form on her wrists.

Deeper the blade pierced till she was panting from the high; she detested her body for she knew it was reason she was in this situation. If she was plainer, more homely, more average she would be able to live her life; tucked away in Alexandria safe from this life. However the mirror continued to show nothing but caramel skin, cascading black hair and sapphires for eyes; an "exotic specimen" as she had been so often called.

Her fist balled up and slammed into the mirror causing no damage whatsoever. "So weak…" She mumbled as the glass barely flexed. "Oh so damn weak…" She glanced down at past wounds.

She continued cutting along her left arm hissing as the razor peeled back scabs from past sessions. Finally her cigarette had run down so she tapped the remaining ashes into the sink and threw the bud away. She dipped the razor in the water, swishing it around, and then dried it on the same naturally maroon rag that she cleaned it with every time.

All the pain, all the sorrow, all the un-cried tears swirled in the water as she lifted the stopper. It went down the drain, never to be experienced again, for at least a day.

She cleaned her cuts and put a special type of healing solution on them and wrapped them in bandages. Luckily the weather had dropped drastically those past two weeks and Gozaburo had demanded all of his workers dress according to the weather since already a fourth of the girls had caught victim to the flu and colds from wearing scandalous clothing. Long sleeves were perfect for hiding her self-inflicted wounds.

"Knock, knock Beautiful!" Mai's sing-song voice came from her room. She heard the bottles clanking in her kitchen area.

Isis quickly grabbed her navy Cashmere turtleneck and put her dark green plaid shorts back on, along with her tan white furred boots. She exited the bathroom after making sure no sign of what she just did was visible. She quickly lit up another stick and entered the kitchen blowing smoke, "Good afternoon Gorgeous…to what do I owe this visit?"

She clenched her dying cig between her teeth as she looked in the fridge, "My place ran out of booze Beautiful…" She clinked through her cabinets till she found what she was looking for, "My dearest man…Jack Daniels." She grabbed a couple of glasses and filled them half way as she lit up another Strawberry fag, "Let us toast."

They carried their glasses over to the balcony, put on the fur coats hanging there, and opened the doors stepping out into the snow. "We couldn't possibly have anything good to toast too." Isis tapped her ashes onto the balcony's floor as she closed the doors back feeling the heat within her room escaping.

"We should toast everyday to still being alive and having a drop of sanity left to function."

"I'll toast to that." They clunked their glasses together.

Mai swished Jack around his glass and took a small sip narrowing her eyes at the billboard she knew by heart in the distance, "In two days, on Friday night, we will be the grand hosts of Gozaburo's annual Halloween carouse…EVERYONE in Domino is invited. There is only a small five dollar fee at the door then you can have free drinks and fucks the rest of the night." She took another sip, "So, if everyone's invited, Seto Kaiba will be there."

The scars on Isis's wrist tingled, "That also means Joey Wheeler will be there."

The two got quiet thinking of their men standing amongst the partiers when it clicked, "Oh shit the gang!" They said in unison. No doubt the Moto Mob would be coming, dressed as their favorite Duel Monster as they questioned their friend's behavior.

Isis's nerves relaxed a bit as she took a gulp of her drink, "Wait a second…there is a chance not _all of them_ will be there. Think about it Gorgeous!" She began pacing the balcony as Mai sprawled out on one of velvet lounge chairs there, "Serenity won't want to come with the idea of running into Duke not to mention remember, she doesn't like partying involving vast amounts of alcohol, so that takes Tristan out. Joey will come for the chance of seeing you so he's in. Yami will probably go with Joey as his wingman not to mention he's good friends with Kisara, who will probably go for Kaiba, who will be there to catch Gozaburo—"

"And you scandalously clad," Mai quickly cut in.

Isis rolled her eyes ignoring her, "For Tea, Yugi, and Ryou, it's not their cup of tea. Not to mention Ryou will probably throw a counter Halloween party for Bakura will be out of the house since he likes to go out on his favorite holiday. He'll probably be there with Marik that asshole…hm…"

"Excellent deducing Sherlock Beautiful," Mai chuckled as she lit up another cigarette.

Isis took her place next to Mai on the other lounge chair, "Have you received information on our costumes?"

Mai seemed thoughtful as she continued to puff and drink her life away, "Oh yea! I was so determined to get some booze I forgot to show you this." She pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to her.

Her partner in crime gingerly unfolded it and scowled at the sketches there, "This is what we're going to be for the party?" The blonde nodded, "…Wonderful…"

**Downtown Domino**

"So how have you been?" The five-thousand year old Pharaoh sipped his tea quietly as he put all of his focus on the woman before him.

"I've been okay Yami," Kisara sighed as she nibbled at her muffin. The idea of brunch had sounded wonderful when Yami had called but now it just seemed like a future stomach ache.

Yami cocked his head to one side as he placed the mug down; ignoring the cameraman who _thought_ he was being sneaky hiding in the Hydrangea bush, on the other side of café's heated outdoor dining area, capturing the possibly cheating Mrs. Kaiba as the tabloids had put it, he placed his hand on hers.

"You can tell me anything at all." His violet eyes were warm with concern and she couldn't help but cuddle up into them.

"Well…I ran into two old friends some weeks ago." She still wasn't able to let it go.

"Were they rude or something?"

Kisara shook her head, "No…they didn't speak Japanese…"

Now Yami was confused, "I'm not quite sure I'm following you."

"I ran into Mai Valentine and Isis Ishtar," she took a deep sigh, "Mai only knew English and Isis only knew Arabic. It was an odd encounter."

He leaned back in his chair finally removing his hand from hers, "I had no idea they were back in town…"

"Do you live under a rock Yami?" She grabbed an abandoned magazine off of the table next to them and began flipping through it, "Have you heard of Beautiful and Gorgeous?"

He nodded matter-of-factly, "Who hasn't? There are billboards of the them with Gozaburo everywhere."

She finally found the page, "Have you ever gotten a good look at the girls?"

"No," he shook his head, "I've glanced at them but I'm not into that kind of scene." She placed the magazine before him; he looked at the page and his mouth dropped open, "No…!"

She nodded, "Yes…Gorgeous and Beautiful are Mai and Isis."

There on the page was an active school room set; many striking women from all around the globe wearing super short red plaid skirts and white blouses tied in the front. They were sprawled across desks, each other, licking the board, and doing suggestive things with school supplies. There at the desk was Gozaburo wearing a blue three-piece suit, with his feet propped up as he sported a pair of goofy glasses tapped in the middle and a sexually startled face.

There on either side of him was Mai and Isis wearing short blue plaid skirts and white blouses that tied in the front. Mai was on Gozaburo's left, his tie wrapped around her wrist as her right leg straddled his waist. Isis was on his right with one hand in his jacket as her left leg straddled his waist. They had their bottoms hiked up just a bit; their faces contorted in vixen like growls but their eyes were so sad someone would mistake them as passion.

At the bottom the ad read in gold cursive:

_Get schooled in the art of being a Gentleman._

_Gozaburo's House for Gentleman_

"I cannot believe this Kisara! I mean, Isis of all people?! I could _possibly_ see Mai doing this, but that's even a long shot." Yami looked dumbfounded at the picture. "Does Joey know about this?! What about Marik, Malik and Odion?! They're going to freak the hell out!"

"Like you are now," Kisara shushed. She motioned to the tabloid writer who was probably working with the cameraman who was still fighting the snowy Hydrangea for the perfect shot.

He glanced at them, "Sorry…I'm just really…shocked. Is this why Kaiba's been working so hard to bring his adopted father down?"

She nodded, "I believe so. I think Seto believes their being held against their will, but he's not sure yet since he said he hasn't talked to either one; I really hope not."

"As do I Kisara…as do I…" They both frowned as the picture their foreheads creasing in worry.

**Kaiba Corp.**

'If you hadn't seen the ad by now, then surely you will now…' He thought bitterly as he watched three men program the large electronic billboard above Gozaburo's million dollar brothel. He eyed Isis as her face was smoothed out across the metal. But next to her Gozaburo was quickly coming in the view was no longer enjoyable. He closed his eyes and turned his back to the whole sight, pressing the remote to his blinds so they closed.

Damn did he hate Gozaburo! Here he was obviously doing something highly illegal and so out in the open. It was so obvious it didn't seem like he was…doing…a thing…THAT WAS IT!

Kaiba rushed over to his computer and quickly typed in: The screen swiftly loaded and there was the website. He created an account and read through the preliminaries, highlighting them and printing them off as he did.

After finishing setting up his account, a very sensual sounding women spoke: "Welcome to _Gozaburo's House for Gentleman_, please set up your bank account so that you could maybe meet me…for the right price…_giggle_"

"Fuck you whore…" Kaiba mumbled as he set up one of his many bank accounts, making sure he picked an insignificant account.

After he finished that she came back on: "Thank you my Gentleman, you are now ready to start your search for that perfect Gozaburo Girl." A map of the world came up: "Pick a continent, any continent." Kaiba randomly clicked North America: "Now pick a country." He selected Canada: "Mmm, Canadian bacon. However I prefer a different type of _meat_, _giggle_"

"Oh. My Ra. Does she ever stop?!"

A screen then popped up listing thousands of girls from all over the country, including a snip it about them personally. There was even a scroll down box at the top where you could organize by certain age groups, newly added girls or only view girls with a certain hair color, eye color, breast size, even shoe size.

There was also a box he was so glad he found that turned off the "tour guide" which also had, ahem, _settings_. He scrolled through the automated search for a while and finally found the margin search engine for if you were looking for something more specific.

_Ethnicity: Egyptian_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Height: 5'5-6'0_

_Breast Size: D_

Kaiba evaluated the five out of ten boxes he filled in, chuckling lustfully over the breast size box, and hoped it was enough. He then decided to reopen the window, feeling like Mokuba when he first discovered porn: huddled in the dark lustfully laughing. After the shades revealed its light, he clicked search and just what he wanted came up, sadly the tour guide un-muted it self.

"Congratulations, you have found a true Goddess among men; you have described _the_ Beautiful, Gozaburo's top girl. The price and wait could be implausible, would you like to continue?" He clicked _YES_.

Isis's page came into view and paused for a second; an extensively provocative gallery came up. He resisted his urges and clicked out of the gallery to read the bio on her page, however he got a good look at the background as he exited the gallery; there she lay on a bed of red silk with the cloth coming between her legs and then loosely laying over her erect nipples. Her hair was wavy and fanned out around her, while her hands gripped the sheets below her and her top teeth dug into her bottom lip; her azures smoldered in angry passion. A banner fluttered above the picture:

_Greetings from the Heavens; it's the Goddess of your dreams Beautiful. And you never know, you just might be apart of my dreams…_

He glanced down at the gray tent he was pitching in his lap and blew the bio portion up to cover the picture. He began reading and nearly puked at all the bullshit Gozaburo had put in. Nothing his team put in Isis could possible like! They were destroying one identity while trying to build a new one.

Not being able to stand glancing through about her made up childhood of riding bare back down Alexandria's beaches and her embarrassing moments of loosing her top while riding down the Nile in the summers, he decided to set up an appointment with her. Make it truly official.

He clicked on the link and a form came up telling him how long he might have to wait, the cost of one night, and other little things and such. He quickly whizzed through that, filling things in as needed and clicked _NEXT_. He then came to an essay type page, the voice returned: "Tell Big Daddy G, I mean _giggle_, Gozaburo why you should be picked to go out with the illustrious Goddess Beautiful. Make it good my Gentleman!" She then muted herself back.

Kaiba placed the cursor in the box and actually meditated on what to say for a good thirty minutes till it was disturbed by his over zealous intern, "Mr. Kaiba Sir!" He screeched from the intercom.

He snapped from his thoughts, "Yes Yoshi?"

"A Mr. Wheeler is here to see you; I told him you were busy but he got through security somehow and—" Yoshi was cut short by a certain blonde.

"Listen Money-Bags! I don't give a fuck what you're doing because I'm coming in! We need to talk." The Brooklyn accent was replaced by the intercom's static and then the banging on the door began.

Any other person would have quickly gotten up, but oh, not Kaiba. He lazily uncrossed his leg and slowly typed a few words into the large space for the essay. Once he was done he sent it and closed it just as Joey came barging in, wrinkled as usual.

"Kaiba!"

"Wheeler…" He swiveled his chair to face him and motioned to the seat across from him.

Joey sat down, "We need to talk."

"You've already stated that Mutt. And I'll go ahead and answer your question, I don't know if Puppy Chow has Halloween sales." He smirked as Joey fumed.

"CUT THE SHIT ASSHOLE!" His face was beat red and he had to steady himself; he wasn't here to pass insults, "Listen. I need to talk you about Mai."

Kaiba stiffened a bit knowing she was easily linked to Isis, "Why me?"

"Because you're the only one ballsy enough to try to help me stop her; after saving her from Gozaburo's boat that day…" He quickly told him how Mai had actually wanted to join and all the other bullshit he did not believe. "I need to know if you have any information whatsoever on her, ANY at all."

Kaiba became thoughtful; Joey wanted almost the same things he did and he might just be a valuable asset to the plan. I mean if he could get through his security think of the places he might be able to sneak into without being obvious. Gozaburo already knew Kaiba was on his case but he didn't know about Joey…or did he? He was willing to take the chance.

"Okay Joey you're in."

A blonde eyebrow propped up, "I'm "in"? What does that mean?"

"My plan to knock Gozaburo off the stock-market and into a jail house; I have a strong conviction he's keeping not only Mai and Isis—"

"ISIS TOO?!" Joey roared.

He watched the brunette nod seriously as he continued, "Or should I say "Beautiful and Gorgeous", as prisoners, but also thousands of the girls from around the globe; stolen from their homes and stripped from their identities and clothes. He's running a multimillion human trafficking brothel."

Now Joey was thoughtful, "So Mai lied to me?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But why to me?"

"I'm not sure but Isis is keeping information from me, the few times I've interrogated her I think they'll get hurt some sort of way or someone else near and dear to them will."

He nodded, "Like Malik and Odion!"

"Exactly."

The two were now quiet thinking and drinking it all in until finally Joey looked up, "I have a plan."

"Oh my Ra…it better not get me bruised and battered Wheeler."

He shook his head smiling, "No. But you cannot be Seto Kaiba this night." Joey motioned to the window in which Kaiba opened. There past the one ad was the billboard for the Halloween party two days from then, featuring the illustrious Gorgeous and Beautiful.

PLEASE READ:

Looks like we got Money-Bags and the Mutt working together! I'm excited. What their plan is? You'll have to review to find out. I'm going to get started on the next chapter which will be the Halloween party!

PS: I need ideas on Mai and Isis's costumes. Tell me what you would like to see them in, and getting out of! Oops…I might have just revealed something from the next chapter. Also, tell me what you would like to see Joey and Kaiba costumed as.

This was posted especially for: Amethyst-Magician, Ruby-Knight, LionessHanyouAreku, Setosbabygirl, and RAY and KATANA.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 12

A True Halloween Blowout

"Do you not smell it?"

"Smell what?"

"The winds of Halloween my friend; the smell of treachery and scandal is everywhere."

"Ah, the Devil's Day; I'll tell you this, scandal will definitely be the theme of this night." He came to the back door of a thumping dancehall that could easily be heard at the end of the block. He lifted his sleeve flashing the tattoo there and motioned to his friend to the guard.

The guard nodded and opened the door showing them into a small room with another door before them and a set of steel stairs. They both headed up the stairs and opened the door to the balcony; the looked down the party below.

Red and orange lights swiveled around the swiveling bodies on the dance floor and the DJ booth suspended over the dance floor. The bar was black and red and red lights dimly lit sat over it, fogging through the cigarette smoke and quiet conversation of the sitters. There were orange couches in certain clusters around the dance floor where some where chatting slinging their drinks around in an exaggeration to their tales, while others were making out and daring to have drunken sex.

"Marik, Bakura!" The duo turned around to find Duke Devilin. "Nice costume Bakura."

"I'm aware." Bakura was a vampire; he was sporting his own fangs and red eyes, which many people didn't know or want to believe. He wore a tight white long-sleeved shirt, black leather pants, and ankle boots. He also wore a red cloak. "My question to you two is why you came as you are?"

"Dammit Bakura, when do you ever listen to what I say?" Marik began playfully frowning at his best-friend. "I told you, me and Duke had to match our bosses. I match Dartz, he matches Pegasus."

"Here they are now." Duke motioned to the ruffling drawn curtains on the stage and vibrations of the music softening. The three became quiet and rested against the private second levels railing. The DJ stopped the music and exited his booth, walking across the metal terrace, over to the bar behind the three where he was greeted by the many women and drinks.

"Ladies and, ahem, _Gentleman_," the crowd chuckled at bit at the announcer, "On behalf of Gozaburo Kaiba we would all like to thank you for coming to our annual Halloween blowout!" The crowd roared appreciatively as smoke billowed out from behind the curtains as they slowly slid back and there stood Pegasus and Dartz, mikes in hand.

Pegasus and Duke were pirates; ripped dirty black pants, boots, white puffy shirts, black vests, and red and white bandanas tied around their heads, black makeup around their eyes, and beads clinging to random braids in their hair. Dartz and Marik were scientists; tight black jeans tucked beneath black boots, white long-sleeved shirts that buttoned to the left side of the shirt, by five big white buttons, black rubber like elbow gloves went over the sleeves. Atop of their head was a pair of goggles, with a red tint to the lenses.

Two mermaids hung on either side of Pegasus; they wore metallic sky blue mermaid tails, parted in the middle so they could walk in their sky blue five inch heels. Their nipples were covered with multiple tiny silver shells, which covered only the nipple and maybe an inch around that. There hair was wavy and had real pearls in them, and their faces had sparkly sky blue makeup going down the sides of their faces, next to their sea-shell earrings.

Two lab assistants hung on either side of Dartz; their white dresses clung to them, stopping at mid-thigh and the top was cut low showing off mass amounts of cleavage. They also wore five inch black heeled knee boots, elbow length black gloves, and goggles atop of their heads with the lenses tinted pink.

Pegasus lifted his mike, "After fighting the tides of work, isn't nice to just come and relax?!" The crowd roared and the girls nodded, smiling cutely as they clapped.

Dartz then lifted his mike, "Now, I am here to tell you what to look out for tonight; starting with the Gozaburo Girls!" The crowed cheered as three girls came out, one of Pegasus's girls joining the line, making four in the row.

"Let's start with number one," Dartz began with the witch. She was wearing a tight plum colored dress; the sleeves were tight all the way to the elbow where they belled out to her wrist. The bottom of the dress stopped mid-thigh and was jagged all they way around the bottom. She also wore five inch heeled knee-high leather boots, black cat earrings, and of course a black pointy witches hat. "Witches are here to whip up whatever brew you like; you can find them behind the bars."

The hot witch waved and Dartz moved on. The next girl was a fairy; she wore a small sparkly yellow strapless dress that was tight on the torso and belled out much like a tu-tu at the waist. She also wore sparkly yellow five inch heels, sparkly makeup all over her face, and blue, green, and yellow sparkled wings which had multiple small compartments attached to them, which had something in them. "Fairy's are here to give you wings; you can find them at the lounge areas."

The cute fairy waved and Dartz continued. The third girl was a genie; she was wearing a pink cropped-top with sheer long sleeves, and solid pink cuffs around the wrist. The pink pants sat on her hips and belled under at her ankles, much like Jasmine's from _Aladdin_. She also had on gold five inch heels, a little hat with a sheer cloth hanging down around her chin, gold makeup, and gold dangling earrings. "Genie's are here to grant _whatever_ _wish_ you want; you can find them on the dance floor, sitting at the bar, or in the lounge areas."

The sultry genie waved and Dartz finally came to the mermaid, "Mermaids are most special here tonight. They will give you treasures of your wildest dreams. You can find them anywhere much like the genie; however they choose you, not the other way around."

The mermaid them reached behind her back to a secret pocket and revealed to the crowd jewelry from diamond rings, silver bracelets, and diamond encrusted watches. She threw them into the crowd, and they scrambled to get what they could.

"Now," Pegasus finally took over, "I have received word that THE Beautiful and Gorgeous are on their way with Gozaburo, RIGHT NOW!!!" The crowd once more whooped and hollered and the music started back up, drawing the curtains closed.

"So, Mai and Isis are on their way?" Bakura turned sideways, looking at Marik and Duke.

Duke nodded, "They are along with Gozaburo."

"Good. Introduce me when they arrive." Bakura then turned his back to the two and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Marik asked.

Bakura turned his upper half around, "I'm off to sink my fangs into a genie's ass." He licked his fangs at the two and disappeared through the door that led to the stairs.

Duke shook his head as he and Marik continued watching the party below, "Your friend is truly a nymphomaniac."

"A sadistic one at that…" They focused in on Bakura's white hair weaving through the crowd; he spotted a genie and swooped in. Within no time he had her in a dark corner, convincing her to do Ra knows what.

Duke scanned over to the entrance and spotted something he found odd. He nudged Marik, "Don't see that everyday, now do you?"

Marik looked where he nudged and couldn't help but chuckle, "No, you don't. Maybe our guests need to be…_greeted_?"

They nodded to one another and headed for the stairs.

**Downtown Domino Traffic**

It seemed everyone who was either walking or driving was heading in the same direction as the black Escalade with the letters _G_._H_._F_._G_ in silver cursive across the sides. In-fact, Mai and Isis were convinced that ninety-five percent of the Domino dwellers were actually following them.

"If I just might say…you two look absolutely delicious…" Gozaburo purred, lust clouding his mind temporarily.

Isis flinched under his gaze as she often did when he gave her that look; a lump formed in her throat and Mai quickly spoke for them, "Thank you Big Daddy G…" Gozaburo smirked at Isis's expression as he swiveled back around in the passenger seat, picking up the once dropped conversation with one of his many drivers.

Mai placed a reassuring hand a top of her newly found best-friend's arm, "It'll be okay…" She gave what was supposed to be a comforting squeeze to her secretly wounded forearm.

Isis's legs flinched and she politely pulled away from the grasp, "Thanks…Gorgeous…"

The blonde made an odd face as she inspected the Egyptian, "Anytime…Beautiful…"

The vehicle finally came to a stop and security, which followed them in an unmarked car some yards behind them, opened the doors. They created a barricade around the two and escorted them into the back of the dancehall. After arriving backstage, their makeup was touched up along with their hair and costume.

"You two are on in ten," Dartz said licking his lips as he eyed the two scandalously clad.

Pegasus appeared behind them, draping an arm around their shoulders, "You two look absolutely _delicious_." He emphasized the last word by squeezing one of their breasts.

"That's exactly what I said," Gozaburo said joining the four. He focused in on Isis and gave a smirk as he watched her inwardly squirm under his gaze, "Maybe later on tonight we could get out of our costumes…let our facades down…and be as we are." He winked at her.

"That'll be impossible to do…" Isis mumbled under her breath. Mai gently nudged her as a warning.

Pegasus smiled, "WEEEEELLLLLL! Big G did you hear that? Miss. Beautiful over here said that won't be possible."

Big G cocked his head to one side taking a step closer to her, "Oh really? Why is that?" A look of possession flashed in his eyes at the midnight beauty, and it quickly struck a nerve before leaving.

"You don't like who we are! That's why we're _Beautiful_ and _Gorgeous_; two supposedly sex-crazed beauties who adore the ground you walk on when in fact we spit in your imprints when your back is turned." Mai's eyes widened at Isis's sudden outburst and were going to add to her speech, wanting to assist in her revulsion, but when she saw the look in Big Daddy G's eyes she bit her tongue and wished Isis had too.

Isis clenched her jaw as she watched the back of Gozaburo's hand make contact with her face. He then grabbed the front of her neck, "This way…" He said in an oddly calm tone. He led her by her neck to one of the empty dressing rooms where he slammed her back against the door causing it to slam shut.

"All this fire…" He whispered hungrily in her ear as his tongue ran from her neck to her temple. "You make me so hot…_Beautiful_…"

She didn't realize she had kept her jaw tightened this whole time until her words slipped through her clenched teeth, "Stop this…you make me sick…"

"_I_ disgust _you_?" He pressed his lips to hers. He sloppily began kissing her, leaving saliva around her mouth as he ground his growing erection into her. He placed more of his weight against her body as he felt her attempt to twist free. She was running out of oxygen and he knew it; he loved a good struggle. He used one of his meaty hairy knuckled hands to pin her small wrists together and placed them above her head, while the other snaked across any exposed skin it could find. He reveled in the disgusted shudders she emitted.

"Very much so!" She gagged on her words as he tongue plummeted down her throat.

After licking on her tonsils for sometime Gozaburo finally pulled back and smirked at her angry eyes, "I don't know why you do. I'm simply acting upon instinct; see a lovely woman had a strong desire for her. If anything, you should hate yourself. The door is always open…Beautiful, it's your fault you're not strong enough to leave."

Her eyes narrowed, "I'm no fool Gozaburo! I know if I leave it'll be to nothing."

"And if you don't watch your mouth you'll be doing these jobs for nothing too." He then held his hand like a gun and placed it to his head, "Boom goes the Ishtar brothers."

Angry tremors surged through her body, "You're a true bastard."

"I don't know which turns me on more: that hatred you have for me that you can't act freely upon, or the day when you finally give in to me? Because that day will come…and you will truly _come_ for me."

He grasped around her neck once more and threw her to the floor to move her out of the way of the door. "You will be spending time in my bed tonight, repaying your disrespect."

"I will not." She rubbed her neck.

"Either you will be in my bed tonight, or either Malik or Odion will be sleeping in a casket." His eyes narrowed and he knew she wasn't willing to take that chance. "See you on stage…_Beautiful_." He exited the room to leave her sitting there, listening the roar of the crowd as Gozaburo announced Beautiful and Gorgeous were in the building.

**Out In The Party**

"Move the FUCK out of my way!" The Brooklyn accent roared over the music to the multitude of people attempting to fit through the two door entrance way to the party. Finally the clog was sucked out by security escorting people from the foyer onto the dance floor. Joey smiled as he finally broke free, breathing in the smell of cigarettes, alcohol, sweat, candy, and apple cider? It was all an odd mix but at least he had gotten in.

"This is so stupid." His brunette partner in crime for the night grumbled next to him, as a genie of a sort winked at him. He replied with his signature glare that had her quickly dancing away from the wall.

"Not much of a partier Kaiba?" Joey asked scanning the room for his Gorgeous blonde.

"Partying is for mindless indulgence with way too many consequences to make it worth my time." Kaiba scooted away from the door way, completely pressing his back against the wall, sick of intoxicated partiers shoving past him.

"Is what we're _doing_ worth your time?" Kaiba didn't respond. "Then endure the party."

"Yes Kaiba, enjoy Halloween; I know I always do." The two cautiously looked at the vampire before them. "Surprised to see me here?"

"Not really," Kaiba responded to the albino psycho.

Bakura moved in closer to them, "I'm sure surprised to see you two here…together." He gave a throaty cackle. "Nice costumes…I just _love_ how you two match."

Joey and Kaiba were, well, Chip-N-Dales Dancers; they wore black dress pants, dress shoes, white cuffs went around their wrist and a black bowtie went around their necks. Of course they were shirtless.

"The Mutts idea," Kaiba growled.

"I was pretty surprised when you went with the idea; but we had no choice, this party was short notice to our schedules. So we needed a costume we could easily piece together." Joey kept his expression blank trying to seem as uninterested in the party as his partner.

Bakura gave a small nod and focused on Kaiba, "Shouldn't you be hanging off Blue Eyes tits over there or is that now the Pharaoh's job?"

His red eyes shifted to the angel standing at the bar. She wore a long sleeved off the shoulder dress that snuggly fit to her body; a gold cord tied around her waist matching her gold flats and headband halo. Her ghost white hair was done up in curls and rested across the middle of her large fluffy wings.

Next to her sat the King of Egypt not only in truth but also in costume. He wore many gold bracelets up his bear arms, gold rings around his fingers, tie-up sandals, and his traditional lower garments.

Yami was giving up his seat to Kisara and ordering what looked like apple cider for the two; he leaned in and whispered something in her ear causing her too blush and swat his bare arm playfully. The two then laughed together.

Before Kaiba could even remotely get annoyed with Bakura about pointing out the obvious flirtation between the two, the music went down to a dull hum and the curtains pulled back revealing his adopted father. He wore a white tailed tux, top hat, monocle, and even had a white cane in one hand while a headset mike sat attacked to an ear.

"I'm Gozaburo Kaiba, Gentleman of all Gentlemen, and I'd like to welcome you all to my Halloween blowout!" The crowd roared as Gozaburo began, "It's such an honor to have you all here and let me start—"

"Seems we're late," another's voice cut in, "Bakura has beaten us to greeting our alleged…_guests_."

Another's voice picked up from that, "More like spies." The duo stood on either side of Bakura looking at the two Chip-N-Dales.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Duke," Joey narrowed his honey eyes at the jade ones glaring back.

"Of course you haven't. I don't associate with rift raft like you and your two-bit whores you call friends."

"Judging from your current company, you enjoy rift raft and two-bit whores' just fine."

"Maybe you're right about the whore part; I did date your sister."

Before anyone could even react to the low blow, Joey decked Duke in face and leapt for him, when Kaiba's hands grabbed onto his arms, pulling him away from the approaching security as he screamed "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kaiba hissed in his ear as they hid in the front of the dance floor before the stage. "We've discussed this, we're on their territory. We have to play it calm."

He rubbed a hand through his hair, "I don't like people talking about my sister. It makes me crazy! How would you like it if they would have said something about Mokuba?"

Kaiba nodded showing Joey he understood but kept his face harsh showing he still didn't need to make as scene. He glanced past Joey and watched as security escorted a bleeding Duke, accompanied by Marik, to a V.I.P stairway of a sort. "Nice punch."

Joey looked where he did just to see Duke pinching his nose through the door, "Wiped that smug smile right off that pricks face."

"With no further a do," the two boys focused back on Gozaburo seeing how close to the stage they really were, "I give you Gorgeous and Beautiful!!!"

The lights went completely out over the screaming fans, girls and boys alike; a backdrop of a chipper neighborhood with a white picket-fence came flapping down and settled itself on the stage. Chipper like music began playing.

"I'm sure anyone would want to _buy_ her _cookies_, I give you Gorgeous!" A hidden Gozaburo's voice came.

Mai sauntered out on stage, pulling a red wagon with cookies in them, and Joey's eyes bugged out along with a few other people he barely noticed around him. She had on an extremely short tan pleated skirt, a tan Girl Scout girl's shirt that tied in the front showing off her toned stomach and a heap of cleavage. She also had on a small red kerchief pined in the front by the slide, a small red sash with a few honors patches sown on, a red beret sat atop of her mass amount of curls, red knee-high socks, and black seven inch heels.

She came more into the light to show the whistling crowd her red lips, black eye liner and mascara, red eye shadow, and dangly cookie earrings. She waved and threw some of the cookies into the crowd. Just then a mock robber ran across the stage, grabbed a few boxes of her cookies, and ran off stage. Mai pretended to pout.

"Oh, don't worry about that robber," Gozaburo began as the lights went out again and Mai, her wagon, and her backdrop got off stage, "We have justice on our hands." A row of metal bars, appearing to be a wall from prison, came down in front of a jailhouse back drop, accompanied by a sirens whine which was an opening to a techno like song. When the lights came back up the mock robber was behind the bars handcuffed and smirking, "I'm sure we'd all be _naughty_ for her _interrogation_, I give you Beautiful!"

Out walked Isis and Kaiba clenched his jaw to keep it from falling down, unlike his fellow male dancer. She had on a tight blue police shirt with badge and other patches included. It was buttoned up to the bottom of her breasts, where the buttons couldn't even be done thus showing off her propped up breast behind their thick black satin prison. She also had on an exceptionally short pleated black shirt, black thick high seven inch heeled boots, black elbow length gloves, a signature police hat with the black bill, and typical dark black sunglasses was tucked into her blouse. A night stick was in her hand and two sets of cuffs hung from each side of her hips.

She came more into the light showing her adoring fans her black eyeliner and mascara, blue eye shadow, and tinted glossy lips. She also had in dangly earrings that were little cop cars.

Mai rejoined Isis on stage and then Gozaburo came behind them, placing a hand on each of their backs, leading them closer to the edge of the stage. There everyone who was close enough could easily see Mai's too cute frilly pink panties and Isis's black satin boy-cuts.

"How can you not love these two vixens?" Gozaburo smirked as he caught Kaiba's eyes, his growls even heard over the merriment of the crowd. He narrowed his eyes, "Catch!" He pushed the unsuspecting Isis and Mai and down off the stage they fell into drunken awaiting hands.

They were groped and crowd surfed for what seemed like hours; passing them around like some beach ball at a graduation. Finally they were set down and passed off many at a time. One minute Mai was circled by guys and girls, being ground into and groped, the next minute Isis was being spanked with her nightstick while some drunken girl attempted to handcuff her to her boyfriend, so that later on they could have a threesome. Pure chaos!

Mai finally fought her way through, grabbing her beret and Isis's cop hat off of some fat girl's head. She reached for her friend and luckily caught her hand; the immediately began dancing together, pacifying the on lookers with their melodic moves.

"I never thought I'd say this but…I need a cigarette Gorgeous!" Isis hissed in her friend's ear placing her cop hat back on her head before she spun her.

Once she faced her again she nodded, "Not to mention a glass of Jack on the rocks Beautiful!" They continued their dance till Isis was snatched away in a blur of white and red, "DAMMIT!" Mai squealed as a group of frat boys dressed in togas carried her away talking about how they wanted some of her cookies.

"Hm…I like this new side of you…_Beautiful_…" The name rolled off of his tongue and lapped against her ear. "Maybe we should leave?"

Isis was spun around and looked into the blood red eyes of a…vampire? "No, never with you!" She was in dire need of a drink for her throat felt like sand paper not to mention the throbbing in her head from the lack of nicotine. She pushed against him and he wouldn't release his embrace from around her. "Let go Bakura."

"Now, now, Beautiful," Marik came from behind her placing his hands on her shoulders, "Since I am third in command, you have to listen to me. So since Bakura so happens to be a good friend, I think you should give him what he wants. Unless you want say…ANOTHER punishment added to Gozaburo's." They pressed their bodies closer to her sandwiching her in their lust.

Isis looked around the room and never felt more helpless and alone; she spotted Mai being pushed and groped around a circle, a look of anger, as usual, on her features. She watched a genie give a chicken a blow job in a corner, a mermaid trying to get away from a Batman at the bar, a fairy pull a pack of cocaine from her wing compartments and snort it with a nun, and a witch pour a smoking alcoholic drink for a drunk princess. She turned back to Marik and Bakura, defeat clear in her eyes.

Obviously this was what Isis's life had come to: sexual acts forced upon her, burning scars on her wrists, and a Chip-N-Dales dancer who resembles Seto Kaiba snatching her up? She faded back to reality and squealed as he wrapped one of his strong arms around her small waist and whizzed past Bakura and Marik who were still in a daze.

"Kaiba is that you?!" She braced her hands to his arm, attempting to keep her booted feet from grazing the ground. Turning her head she met his blue hues, "What are you doing here…half dressed?"

Joey suddenly was next to them, "Where's Mai?" He asked Isis. She extended a gloved finger towards the guys in togas. She watched the blonde as he dashed over, grabbed Mai's hand saving her from the toga pricks, and whisked her away like some fucked up storybook tale. They soon rejoined them where they placed the girl's backs against the wall and made a wall before them making sure no one knew who or where they were.

"Okay Joey, get things ready for departure," Kaiba said looking around for a certain angel and Pharaoh. "I have to get Kisara and Yami out of here." Joey nodded as Kaiba took off running into the crowd. He quickly found the two eating candy corn at the buffet table.

"Seto!" Kisara beamed her first time seeing him that night, "Did you just get here?" She greeted her husband with a hug and light peck on the lips.

"Nice costume," Yami gave a chuckle at Seto's annoyed glare.

"Listen, I'm going to need you two to leave…right now." Kaiba gave Yami a look he could tell he easily understood.

Kisara looked baffled at the vibes going past the two, "What's going—?"

"Come on Kisara," Yami grasped her hand and led her towards the exit.

Kisara waved helplessly, "See you at home?"

Kaiba shook his head, "I'll call!" He yelled after her. He quickly headed back over to Joey and Mai, to only find those two, "Where's Isis?!"

Mai squeezed Joey's hand that was still in hers, "She told me she couldn't go with us. Gozaburo has to punish her tonight after the party and if he doesn't punish her he'll—" She cut herself off.

"What'll happen…Mai?" Joey watched her flinch a bit at her own name coming from his mouth and shook her head.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell…especially you Kaiba…Kaiba?" The two blondes watched him rush back into the swarm.

Kaiba ripped the watch off of some random guy's wrist as he ran through the pack; he only had ten minutes to get her back before things got messy.

**Backstage**

Isis paced back and forth in the dressing room where Gozaburo had rubbed up on her. She had no idea what those two were planning but she couldn't be apart of it. Mai could go and be free with Joey but Beautiful had a little more at stake. "RADAMMIT!" She began babbling in Arabic twiddling the ends of her hair in her fingers.

"We don't have time for this!" Kaiba busted into the slightly ajar door and grabbed her wrist.

"Let GO!" She attempted to wrench her wrist from his grasp when she heard a very small _click_ to her unoccupied wrist. She looked down to find her right wrist clicked to his left one, "I have no keys for these Kaiba."

"That just makes things easier." He yanked his end and along she reluctantly went.

"Please, leave me here!"

"No. Too much time and planning went into this and sadly you're apart of the plan." They jogged down the hall and turned the corner stopping dead in their tracks.

"My son…" Gozaburo, Pegasus, Dartz, and a few security officers cut them off at the door that led back into the party. "Where are you going, with MY MERCHANDISE?"

"Actually Gozaburo, she and Gorgeous are mine for some time." Kaiba pulled out a printed piece of paper from his pocket handing it to him.

Gozaburo read the contents of the paper and his face turn beat red as he realized his defeat, "Very clever son."

Just then Duke and Marik came running into the hall, "We've gotten a tip off the police are on their way!" Duke's eyes were almost popping out of his head. "I thought you paid them off?"

Gozaburo's eyes narrowed even more, "Dartz, inform me please."

"I attempted to pay all of them off however one division could not be bought but they're the smallest so I thought they posed no threat. My deepest apologies Mr. Gozaburo Kaiba Sir," Dartz looked at the floor ashamed of his failure. "We'll go bring the cars around." He and the other three disappeared down the hall leaving Gozaburo glaring at Kaiba along with Isis.

"Seems you had everything planned out, my son."

The curtains ruffled with screams and tear gas slid under it, "THIS IS THE POLICE! THIS PARTY IS OVER AND QUITE A FEW OF YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR DRUG AND UNDER AGE ALCOHOL ABUSE! NOT TO MENTION—"

Kaiba smirked, "Seems that way."

"We'll meet again."

"Not if I can help it."

"Now, THAT you can't have a plan for, she's MINE." He faced Isis, "When you return, you still WILL be punished." With that Gozaburo and his men jogged down the hall to their vehicles.

"This way!" Kaiba pulled Isis out of the fog of everything that had just taken place and headed for the emergency exit. They ran down the sidewalk along with a few other people escaping the party and being arrested. They made it to an alley where Kaiba's limo waited for him and Isis. They clamored in and found Joey and Mai already there waiting, "Step on it!"

The limo driver nodded and away they went.

PLEASE READ:

WHAT A PARTY!!! I'm exhausted from that. Ha ha. So I have Spring Break in two weeks and I'm going out of town. However, I'm neck deep in homework and need to get every last point I can before report cards. I was going to make this a two part thing but I wasn't sure when I'd be able to post again so I just told myself to do it all in one take no matter how long it was or took.

Anyway, I hoped you all liked the chapter and costumes. I was going to go with dressing them as Duel Monsters, but I wanted Gozaburo's tastes to take over so thus we had a Girl Scout and a Police Officer. As for Kaiba and Joey's costumes; that was for us ladies. Ha ha ha.

This was posted especially for: Codeblueeyes987, Setosbabygirl, RAY and KATANA, Ruby-Knight, Amethyst-Magician, Katana, and anyone who would loooooove to see Joey and Kaiba dressed as Chip-N-Dales Dancers. YUM-MY.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 13

A Few Confessions

"Thank you so much Yami," Kisara smiled as she took the mug of tea from her best-friend. "And thanks again for letting me stay the night here. With the way Seto was acting at the party it made me a bit nervous to stay home alone."

"I thought Mokuba was in town this weekend." Yami took his seat next to Kisara at his small kitchen's island.

She shook her head, "No, he and a few of his friends were planning to go to some Halloween party in Europe." She sipped at the tea and frowned, "They're never home…or at least that's how it feels. Between Mokuba's International party-hardy friends and my Seto's obsession with taking his adopted father down once and for all, I'm not sure how I fit in to everyone's life."

"I'm sorry Kisara," he placed a reassuring hand on hers, showing the sadness for her.

She chuckled sadly as she took another sip, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to complain. It's just…just…" Tears began to fall from her eyes and she buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Kisara…" He wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry softly on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She braced herself on his shoulders and looked up into his eyes, her own a bit red along with her nose, "Have you ever felt you were supposed to be with another? Despite Destiny and Fate…?" He didn't respond so she went on, "Some days I wish to make my own Destiny, determine my actions own Fate."

"Kisara…" His tone was rather serious, "What are you saying?"

"Yami I—I feel that maybe I wasn't supposed to marry Seto…leave the past in the past…to just—"

Kisara's words were cut off as the warm embrace of Yami encased not only her body against his, but his lips against her own. The kiss was chaste and mostly experimental but soon blossomed into something more, passionate.

"Yami…" She panted against his lips a bit surprised.

"I've always loved you too Kisara…but with you marrying Kaiba and—"

"Shh…I'm here now."

They continued this kiss and Yami soon led her down the hall to his bedroom. There she gently pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him smothering his still costumed clothed body in kisses. She recaptured his lips and allowed his hands to ghost over her quivering shoulders where he slowly slid her dress down and off her body. He flipped her so she was on the beneath him and kneeled between her legs drinking in her milky white skin encased in white lace and her still intact angel wings.

"You are truly an angel…" He wrapped his arms around her torso and kissed her lips while he attempted to remove her wings.

'Truly an angel…' Rang in Kisara's mind and she truly thought about what was about to take place: sex with Yami while still being married to Kaiba. Some angel she was turning out to be that night. "Yami—wait…" He pulled back and looked down at her puzzled, "This isn't fair to Seto. No matter what direction my heart is pulling me in, I can't just run over my marriage in the process."

He nodded respecting and understanding her wishes; "You're only doing what's right Kisara." He entered his closet and grabbed a large T-Shirt tossing it to her. "You can sleep in that tonight."

She nodded taking the shirt sliding it over her body, "Let's watch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me!" She left his bedroom allowing him to get into his pajamas as she went through his DVD collection. He emerged from his room sometime later and found she had already popped in the movie and was cuddled up on the couch. "_Memoirs of a Geisha_?"

She nodded, "It's one of my favorites!" She patted the seat next to herself and he cuddled up with her lying behind her on the couch, keeping her back close to his chest and an arm wrapped around her waist. He threw the blanket over them and placed a small kiss on her neck.

"Kisara…?"

"Yes Yami…?"

"Do you love me?"

"…Of course…"

They turned to one another and shared another sweet soft chaste kiss. They pulled back smiling at one another like they never had before. Kisara cuddled more in Yami finally feeling needed the way she well, needed.

**Outskirts of Domino**

The gentle rocking of the car finally stopped and the passengers awoke from their catnap. "We're here Mr. Kaiba Sir."

Kaiba climbed out and helped Isis out then Mai and finally Joey exited the vehicle. They opened the trunk collected the four duffle-bags there; luckily Gozaburo had left the girls with their keys, so they were able to rush over to _The_ _Lavish_ _Lover_ hotel, collect a few items of clothing, not to mention the keys to the handcuffs found in a drawer next to Isis's bed. After all that was done the limo driver nodded to his Master and headed back down the dirt road, back towards the city.

It was the wee hours of the morning and the sky held a pre-morning blue glow past the tree tops. The sun would be rising in some hours or so no doubt. Even then the birds sang a few songs and the crickets buzzed quietly along with the occasional bellowing from the frogs. Oh how the woods were so different from the constant drone of Domino.

"What is this place?" Mai eyed the small cabin before them.

The cabin wasn't the usual Kaiba Manor splendor, in-fact it appeared very cozy and licked at the curiosity of those who did not know the place. "It's a cabin." Kaiba grabbed his bag and threw Isis's over his shoulder and headed up the stairs. Joey followed his example and carried Mai's bag. Once the door was unlocked the four of them filed in one at a time to the inviting chilly temporary home.

The living room held a simple brown loveseat and rocking chair that lay in front of a fireplace. Along that fireplace's mantle were many pictures and candles. The back of the living room had a door which led straight to the kitchen.

In the kitchen was a small round table with four seats around it and cooking area of the kitchen was cut off by an island of a sort. Two doors sat in front of the small table which led to the back of the cottage, showing the still unseen view of the mountains past the porch.

Back in the living room on the left side of it was another hall. Down the hall were two bedrooms, one green the other blue. There was also a linen closet and only one bathroom in the hall.

Mai and Isis sat down on the couch in the living room and shivered a bit. They soon undraped the blanket from the back of the couch to around their shoulders.

Kaiba reentered the room after setting the bags in their respectable rooms and squatted down next to the fireplace. The gas came on with a hiss and flames protruded around a stage of stone, "Joey, on the back porch there's some firewood."

Joey nodded from the hall and walked back into the living room to get to the kitchen. He went through the doors and collected as much as he could carry. Reentering he closed and locked the door back and kneeled down next to Kaiba. The brunette took five logs or so and placed them strategically into the flames. The blonde placed the remainder of the wood next to it.

"I must be sleepy…Joey and Kaiba are actually getting along," Mai gave a small smile as they both turned and gave her the same annoyed look.

"Yea Mai, you are sleepy." He helped her to her feet, "Which room are they in?"

"The green one," Kaiba told. Joey nodded and led his love to her room. Kaiba grabbed his bowtie and threw it into the fire along with his cuffs. He grabbed a poker and moved a piece causing the ambers to fall.

"This was your parents' home?"

"Only in the Summer and occasionally the Spring."

Isis nodded looking at the old pictures along the mantel; most of them were of his parents, old and faded, and a couple was of he and Mokuba as kids. "How did you find this place?"

He rose to his feet and realized just how close she was to him. He also noticed she was no longer taller than he so she must have removed her boots, placing her line of sight back at his chest. "I'm the one who should be asking the questions." He then noticed she had removed her cop hat and saw a barely noticeable bald spot on the right side of her head. "What happened here?"

He extended his hand to the spot, planning to move back the hair when she flinched away, "Please don't…it's nothing."

Ignoring her plea he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into him; bracing her head to his chest he pulled back the black locks revealing a freshly unthreaded scar, "Who did this?"

"…I don't remember…" She pushed against his abs wanting to flee from the questions. Not to mention the warmth of his bare chest was too inviting for words.

"Yes you do and since you won't answer me truthfully, it all points to Gozaburo." He finally let her go and she turned her back to him.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe it's not always Gozaburo doing these things to me, that maybe I bring them on myself?"

"Don't tell me you're buying into his bullshit."

"It's something to consider Kaiba."

He threw his hands in the air, "I don't know what's wrong with you Isis; maybe you're being brainwashed into Beautiful."

"Well let me speak for both of them when saying this conversation is over and I'm going to bed."

She left the room heading for the green one to find Mai and Joey curled up together under the sheets asleep. They looked so complete, so peaceful; she couldn't possibly see herself disturbing them. Instead she grabbed her duffle-bag and headed into the blue room were Kaiba lay on the bed twiddling his bare toes with his arms behind his head, linked together at the fingers under his pillow.

"Seems I'll be rooming with you tonight…" Swiftly unzipping her bag she pulled out her tan white furred boots and set them next to her bag along with a thick red wool turtleneck. She then crawled onto the bed and lay there closing her eyes trying her best not to worry about what was bound to come to her after she returned to the compound. Surely Gozaburo would punish her that much more to take his anger for Kaiba out on her.

Kaiba eyed the area where the boots sat warily, "Are you ready to talk?"

"Do you ever give up?"

"No and that's why I'm the greatest at what I do."

"Kaiba, I'm willing to negotiate with you…"

He sat up, "I'm listening."

"Tell me Kaiba; the paper, the police…what did you two plan? Tell me and I'll tell you something about Gozaburo."

He took in two lungs full of air and exhaled into a sigh, "Well…" He folded his arms behind his head, linking his fingers under his pillow. "It all started with Gozaburo's company; I made an account on his website and got in line to spend a couple of days with the infamous Beautiful. Well I'm sorry to say but they put you all on there as if you're all a collection of priceless dolls on eBay; the highest bidder wins. I happened to snipe the deal and won. As an added bonus I added Gorgeous to my list of "wants" and easily received her along with you.

"Next Joey played in. Originally all of the police departments were bribed and supposed to send in word the night before the party that yes, they were accepting the bribe. However the Mutt happens to be friends with a few of Domino's finest, who are in high up positions. So Joey placed a call to Police Chief Kin and gave him a higher offer from my checkbook to decline Gozaburo. He did so. We both knew Dartz wouldn't care if the smallest station in Domino declined, thus he wouldn't tell Gozaburo who would have pushed the deal just to play it safe. However what Dartz didn't know was Kin's department has a sister division in Nagoya. They called them up and set up the plan to bust in on the party with our cue."

"What was the cue?"

"A pale angel eating candy corn at the buffet table with a Pharaoh…" He yawned.

She was dumfounded, "How was that a solid cue?"

"It wasn't but we were willing to take that chance. I know how much she likes it and would eventually have some."

"How did you even know it would be there?"

"It's Pegasus's favorite type of candy; he and Duke plan the parties mostly so I knew Duke would throw it in for Pegasus's sake."

She shook her head from left to right, "So the paper you held up?"

He closed his eyes, "My official certificate they give you down at _G_._H_._F_._G_ that says I have "ownership" over you two for some days."

"Wait!" He opened his eyes towards her wide serious ones, "I was told Gozaburo reviews every request to be with his true V.I.P girls. What could you have possibly said to him to get me?"

"That part wasn't important; I knew with his Halloween festivities he wouldn't be worried about reasons, only cold hard cash. He needs a way to fund parties and such. The best time to request a usually high priced girl is during party times; not only do you have a higher chance of getting her, but you also save money for they lower the prices a bit. He probably didn't even approve me himself, someone else did it." He once more closed his eyes.

"So I was on sale?" She sounded disgusted with the thought.

"I suppose that's somewhat true."

"How much?"

"Huh?" He opened his eyes and found her face mere inches from his.

"How much did you pay for me?"

"That's immaterial to the situation Isis; now, I've told you what you wanted to know, tell me something about Gozaburo." He sat up bending his right knee, resting his right arm on it, while keeping his left leg straight.

She inhaled deeply and released the carbon dioxide slowly, "Gozaburo gave me the scar on my head." After that said she pulled her skirt up just enough to show her bruised thighs, "He, Pegasus, Dartz, Duke, and Marik gave me these bruises."

Gently he scaled his left fingertips across the bruises, "What did they do?"

"They all pummeled me with their feet and then Gozaburo broke a champagne bottle across my head." She rubbed the scar as if it had just happened.

"Why did he do that?"

"He saw me—well, us, go into the bathroom around the same time and he assumed I was in there giving you information," she blushed, "which I wasn't doing."

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"Because, I don't like admitting it, but he does have somewhat of a hold on me. Not a strong one, but a hold nonetheless."

He once more eyed the area where she had set of the sweater and boots; he then looked back at her, "I'll have to change that…" His tone was a bit dreamy along with his expression.

She lay down and rolled over placing her back to him. She knew he was still looking at the bruises along her thighs but closed her eyes anyway drifting to sleep.

**Some Hours Later**

Isis rolled over to find Kaiba fast asleep; his right arm was across his forehead with his right leg bent, while the left leg lay straight and the left hand rest on his slowly rising and falling chest.

'Perfect.' She quietly climbed out of bed and sat on the floor at the end of the bed. She slid her boots on along with the red wool sweater, already sweating from its warmth and her adrenaline. Ever so slowly she slipped through the open door and braced her back against bathroom's door between the rooms; all she had to do was make it past Joey and Mai. She peeked around the corner and sure enough the two were still snoring.

She speedily tip-toed past the snoozing blondes into the living room; she could either take the front door or the back door. Either one was obvious so she had to think fast. Suddenly she heard Kaiba groan in his sleep and shift a bit.

Out of fear he was waking up, she hid herself in the rather spacious linen closet where she found her savior bringing in the morning light. She unfastened the window and slid the dirty glass up with a slight squeak, as the cold air from outside rushed onto her face.

The Tomb Protector put her climbing skills to the test and placed all of her weight onto her palms; with one hard push she launched herself through the window landing on her bare knees with a thud. She dusted herself off looked back at the open window smiling at her five foot drop.

She sprinted to the front of the house and eyed the dirt road, 'If I follow this and it leads to a highway of some sorts I can hitchhike back to Domino.' She silently cursed herself for not staying awake during the ride up to know exactly where to go. Leaping a few feet into the woods, she followed the road unseen, back to Domino, back to her punishment.

**Back In The Cabin**

Kaiba shot awake and eyed the spot empty next to him. He crawled down to the end of the bed to find her boots and sweater missing. "SHIT!" He roared as he threw on a Kaiba Corp. fleece and some shoes. He ran past the still snoozing blondes into the living room checking the front door; it was still locked. Then the kitchen's back door; still locked. He spotted the slightly ajar linen closet and found foot prints on the sheets and pillows before the unlocked window. "DAMMIT!"

He unlocked the back door and jumped the railing of the back porch. Down under the porch sat two quads. He quickly rolled the blue one out and started it up, jumping on and peeling around the cabin heading down the dirt road.

'She couldn't have gotten too far.' He kept his eyes glued to the woods around him awaiting the flash of her bright red sweater.

PLEASE READ:

You lucky ducks you! I finished another chapter sooner than I thought I would. Seems I'm on a bit of a roll. Your reviews keep me going most definitely. Also, the review touching on the Bakura/Isis/Marik threesome, I was thinking about doing that but wasn't sure whether I should or not. But now you've given me a deliciously evil idea based on those three getting busy. Thank you so much for that.

WOOT WOOT! 45 reviews! I'm hoping to reach 50. Come on readers! You can do it!

This was posted especially for: Setosbabygirl, Bishounenchaser, Amethyst-Magician, Ruby-Knight, and anyone who was hoping I could get this done before I went on Spring Break vacation.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 14

Captured For Sure

Thumbs made circular motions around themselves. "You all really dropped the ball this time…

"Dartz didn't pay off all of the police stations or even research the place to find that it had another station in Nagoya on call. Marik did not double security since it was too much work to go that extra mile. Duke didn't have Kaiba and Joey kicked out after they assaulted him, which would have easily stopped the problem of my merchandise leaving all together. And finally, Pegasus, oh how wise you are! You allowed Kaiba to win the bid on Beautiful and then also allowed him Gorgeous as a package deal due to all the money you saw being put in your pocket."

Gozaburo slammed his fists down on the conference room table causing the four other occupants to flinch slightly, "This CANNOT be tolerated Gentlemen!" He leaned back in his chair crossing his arms, "Insult me with your defenses."

Duke swallowed loudly when Gozaburo's eyes landed on him, "Please accept my deepest apologies Mr. Gozaburo Kaiba Sir." When Gozaburo focused his attention one by one around the table all he received was apologies.

"I'm actually disappointed you all apologized; if you hadn't of, well, let's just keep that penalty a secret. However, since it is Pegasus's fault the most, he will be mildly punished."

"Gozaburo, no, please!" Pegasus pleaded as the bodyguards held him in the chair. One of them pulled out a knife while the other pulled back his soft silver hair, "PLEASE NO!"

"I'm sorry Pegasus, but if you don't listen…" At that moment the bodyguard gripped his ear and sliced right through the cartilage, blood staining his suit as he screamed in agony, "…you don't deserve two ears." He rose from his chair and the other four stood with him, "Kaiba has the girls for fours days, when they return we go back to regular operation. No more fuck ups." He then turned on his heel and left Pegasus whimpering in pain and the other three whimpering in fear.

**The Outskirts of Domino**

Isis ran faster as the view of the highway came into site and the sound cars whooshing by reverberated off of the hills. She was so close she could taste the exhaust. Suddenly she stopped hearing the whine of an engine possibly? That's when she saw the yellow fleeced Kaiba on the blue quad. "_Khara_!" She hissed to herself as she quickly hid in some of the brush.

Kaiba's quad came to a halt a few yards from where he thought he heard footsteps. Gingerly he slid off of the quad and crept down the road, Isis's eyes on him the whole time. He stood right in front of the woods where she was hiding some feet back. He looked right at her and she held her breath; then he cursed under his breath and headed back to the quad where he started it back and road back up the path.

She couldn't believe it! She was—"EEP!" She squealed as Kaiba's strong arms wrapped around her smaller frame.

"You're wearing a bright red sweater in a green, brown, and white forest Isis. Next time, in-fact, there won't be a next time so let me save my breath." She struggled against him and broke free before she came back to him much like a sling-shot.

Looking down at her wrist she narrowed her eyes, "Handcuffs Kaiba?"

"They are a bit kinky but they will suffice for my needs." He pulled on his end and jerked Isis into him so he could haul her back to the quad. He put her on it in front of himself, wrapping his right cuffed hand around her waist while his left one navigated the machine.

Isis pouted all the way back in which Kaiba found oddly cute.

Once arriving back at the cabin the two entered to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking in the kitchen; Mai was sitting in the living room painting her toes and Joey was in the kitchen making a five star breakfast with the few supplies they had.

"Where have you two been?" Mai asked craning her neck to see the two shuffling in.

"We went for a walk," Isis mumbled as she was jerked down the hall into the bedroom.

Kaiba closed the door and turned around facing her with narrowed eyes, "I knew you were going to run, I just knew it when I watched you set out your boots and that sweater." He clenched his jaw.

Isis lowered her voice so that he would do the same, "You don't understand."

"Guess what? I never will if you don't give me any logic to your steadfastness about this." He raised his cuffed hand to massage his temples.

She eyed the chain between the cuffs and saw that it was longer than the last pair, "Have you been anticipating this?"

He glanced at the chain, "Maybe. I had a feeling I couldn't take chances with you. You've become so unpredictable since Gozaburo has taken you captive."

She stiffened under his gaze afraid he knew the details of how she returned back to Domino. But with the look he was giving her, it told her simply saw her as a captive to Gozaburo emotionally. "Listen Kaiba, I should be more grateful for these few days of freedom you have granted me, so in saying that, I'm sorry. Please accept my apology."

"Fine, whatever," he grumbled as he pulled the handcuff key out of his pocket. He undid the lock, "I will unlock you for now, but you are not to step foot outside unless I know."

"You guys want some breakfast?" Joey poked his head in a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth.

"If there's any left," Isis gave him a smile and walked past him towards the kitchen.

Joey cocked his head to one side, "Is everything alright Money-Bags?" He munched up the bacon.

"Yea Mutt, just a bit fatigued." Kaiba lowered his voice, "Have you asked Mai anything about their state of affairs?"

Honey eyes looked up and down the hall before coming fully into the room closing the door, "I didn't have too, Mai talks as much in her sleep as she does wide awake. Last night she was moaning about to many cars going by the window and asking Isis to close the window. This might be a clue to where the actual "compound" is as Sleeping Beauty has often called it."

Kaiba nodded, "Okay, we'll have to pull up some maps, see where some major highways are and—"

The door swung open and there stood Mai and Isis holding two plates of food each, "Breakfast anyone?" Isis asked sweetly as she handed Kaiba his plate of eggs and bacon.

Mai handed Joey his plate, "You two aren't in here plotting are you?"

Joey and Kaiba swapped looks, "Like me and Money-Bags would be in here plotting…you need more sleep babe."

"Much, more sleep," Kaiba added.

The two then held these odd looks on their face that Mai equated to eerie, "If you need me, I'll be in the living room getting rid of my goose-bumps." She and Isis left the two to conspire as they went to sit before the fire and enjoy their breakfast.

"So," Mai delicately picked a piece of bacon from her pile, "what exactly were you and Kaiba, "walking to" this morning?" She popped the meat into her mouth.

"No where exactly; just seeing how far I—we could go." Suddenly Isis found the eggs on her plate rather interesting.

Violet eyes took notice to this and chuckled, "I see. Well, I believe Joey is on to me."

Her friend cocked her head to one side as she chewed thoughtfully; she swallowed, "What makes you think that?"

"Last night before we fell asleep," she glanced over her shoulder and found the door once more closed, "Joey asked me was there anything I needed to tell him. That if I was in trouble I could trust him with whatever it is." She set the breakfast aside and leaned in closer to the Egyptian, "We have to tell them Isis. I hate lying to Joey, especially when I'm trying to gain his trust back after leaving."

"No." Isis carried her empty plate towards the kitchen with Mai hot on her heels.

"Are you fucking me Ishtar!? Oh wait, your not, but ninety-eight percent of Domino's richest are!" She said nothing as she washed her plate, "Listen Isis, I think the best thing for our sanity is to tell Kaiba and Joey, especially Kaiba. He has all of the tools to save us from Gozaburo!"

"I know he does but Malik and Odion are still at risk. I cannot have their lives taken and allow that to rest of my conscience."

"He and Joey can come up with a plan and find them."

"What if Gozaburo gets to them first?"

"Why don't you pull that Millennium Rod out of your ass and actually stop being pessimistic for one second Isis and—"

"_Said_ _bousak_ Mai! _Emshi_…"

"You better be fucking happy I don't speak Arabic!" Mai burst from the kitchen in a blind fury slamming the door to the green bedroom once getting there.

"What happened?" Joey asked now standing in the hallway next to Kaiba.

"Nothing…" Isis slammed the door to the bathroom.

"Women…" Kaiba mumbled.

Isis immediately ran a hot shower and stripped down. After grabbing a few needed items she got in the huddled in the corner of the tub, her forehead pressed against her knees as she wondered about what Mai had said.

Surely Kaiba and Joey could find her brothers. Kaiba has connections and Joey's a fisherman for Ra's sake. He probably knows he docks like the back of his hands, so surely he would know the warehouse's there. But she felt as if she was walking on glass; one bad shift of weight and you bleed.

One too many details slip and Malik or Odion or both bleeds to death.

After her head began a dull throb due to stress, she stood and completed the bathing process. She grabbed a towel before climbing out, wrapping her body up tight, and was glad she did when she found Kaiba sitting on the toilet. She jumped not hiding her surprise whatsoever, "I didn't know I was in so long…"

"You really weren't." He eyed her gripping the corner of the towel wrapped so deliciously around that perfect body of hers, "Do I make you nervous Isis?"

"More on the levels of uncomfortable," she mumbled as she grabbed another towel and began to blot her hair, "You really shouldn't invade someone's personal time."

"Showering is personal?"

"For those who believe in personal time, yes; I wouldn't expect you to understand the bases of personal time for ones self."

He grunted, "I love how I'm pigeonholed as some pretentious prick workaholic who doesn't make time for self-evaluation."

"Well Kaiba, if you're labeled as such negative things, maybe you are lacking self-evaluation; or at least strong enough convictions to change." She opened the door the steam billowing out along with Kaiba, following Isis to the bedroom.

He watched her close the door, "I find it peculiar you talk of personal convictions."

She motioned for him to turn around which he did reluctantly as she got dressed, "I don't. I strongly believe one should have a personal reservoir of truth they can feed there character." She slid her dark green satin boy-cuts on along with the matching satin bra and clasped it in the middle by the small decorative rose. She pulled a semi-tight long-sleeved pajama shirt.

He turned back around and subconsciously licked his lips, "I couldn't agree more. However, too much personal conviction might lead to small form of madness."

"How so?" She sat down Indian style on the end of the bed combing in the natural wave of her still wet hair.

"Well," he took a seat next to her stealing away the comb, "Spending too much time to deliberate your own pros and cons, it's human nature to dwell a little too long on those cons." He slowly slid the comb through her thick but surprisingly smooth tresses. "It usually starts positively; wanting to asses this, brush up on this, but it soon leads towards a path of perfection. Something slim to none has traveled down. A good man can loose himself in perfection."

He dropped the comb lightly on the bed and came fully around her, extending his svelte legs around her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. His lips found her neck and elegantly kissed up to the clean space behind her ears. She unfolded her legs, ready to make a not so hasty retreat when his hands slid down her shoulders along her arms in lazy soothing circles. She felt her body start to…react.

"Well…I see…" She paused biting her lip as his lips continued to seduce her argument into submission.

"What do you see?" He whispered husky in her ear.

"I'm…not…sure…"

"Guess what?"

Her head lolled back to rest on his shoulder as he continued his assault on her neck and ear; his hands left their comforting caresses on her arm and grazed down her collar bone to momentarily rest on her breasts. He gently compressed them against his palms enjoying her gently gasps as he did. From there his hands went down across her stomach, smirking against her neck when she shuttered under his touches. His inching givers finally rested on the insides of her thighs, stroking them to where her knees touch his own, and her body rhythmically moved against his hands.

"You are perfection Isis…and I want to loose myself _in_ you…" He pulled her up the bed and climbed on top of her slipping between her already outspread thighs. From there they shared a searing kiss that ignited their bodies into a blazing frenzy of hands, panting, and gentle grinds.

"Listen Mai," Joey spoke from the hallway in a hushed voice, "We'll go chill out on the porch so you can clear your mind, okay?" He smiled at her as she gave a weak one back, "Let's just tell Kaiba and Isis—" He peeked through the small crack and his face went red. He motioned to Mai, too stunned to speak, who came over and saw what he did.

There Kaiba was removing his shirt along with Isis's, who both then went back to kissing each other with lust laced motives. The blondes swapped looks and headed for the door not saying a word till they were successfully out of the house.

"Did you see that?" Joey asked taking Mai's hand as they gazed out at the mountain peaks.

Mai smiled as she gave his hand a squeeze, "See what Joseph?"

PLEASE READ:

WOOT WOOT! I'm back my Room 3525 fans!! Spring Break was amazing and this first week back at school was murder. I'm exhausted but I really wanted to finish this since I already had seventy-five percent of this typed before going on vacation. Not to mention it is a Friday currently and EVERYONE catches up on their fics on the weekend. Don't they? LOL.

Hurray! 50 reviews! You all are AMAZING!

And yes, a Kaiba and Isis lemon is in the future. Will it be in the bedroom? Nope. Stay tuned for freaky location number two. (wink wink)

Arabic Words:

Khara – Shit

Said bousak – Shut your mouth

Emshi – Go away

This was posted especially for: Setosbabygirl, Amethyst-Magician, Dirtlamb, Ruby-Knight, Biscuit, RAY and KATANA, and anyone glad I'm back to write more chapters. I'm glad to be back.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 15

Territory Marked

"Wa-wait!" Isis finally stopped the frenzied hands of the Kaiba, "We can't."

He smirked as he dipped down and found that spot behind her ear, "Why not?" He licked the area and continued to nibble on her ear.

Her nails dug into his shoulders, "Mmm…you're cheating…I mean we can't—in the house with Mai and Joey." She was glad at the moment he couldn't see the guilt in her eyes.

He stopped his actions and pulled back contemplating; his eyes glowed once more "Follow me…" He stood up and grasped her wrist just in case she was having second thoughts.

He led her through the living room to the front door where he led her around the house to under the deck. He straddled the quad and pulled her on top of himself. "Out here?" She panted between nips.

"Mmhmm…" He murmured against her neck. He then heard the wood over them creak sending her eyes upward; there Mai and Joey talked quietly. "Just be quiet about it…" He once more pressed his lips to her sending that jolt down her spine resting in an already electrified area.

He hungrily searched every cavern of her orifice and nipped her lip loving the gasps she breathed into his mouth. She tugged her shirt off needing the feel of his bare chest rubbing against her own. "More skin…" He breathed as he popped the clasp in the front of her bra. He removed it and hung it on the throttle of the quad. Her breasts pressed against his chest, rubbing their hard nipples together causing both of them to suppress their groans.

"I need you…_now_," Kaiba panted as he unzipped his pants releasing his swollen mass. He grasped the material between her legs and ripped the satin there. Grasping her hips in a death grip he slowly entered into her overly wet walls. "Fuck—shit…" He whispered in her ear with the weighing heat wrapped so tightly around his dick.

"Oh my Ra…" She choked out as she slowly rolled her hips attempting to revel in what self-control she still possessed.

"Dammit…" He hissed as he gripped her ass holding himself back from just pounding into her, "So good…"

She gripped his shoulders and planted her bear feet more securely on the footboards on the side. From the better stability she was able to move faster at a smoother pace; rising swiftly to the top and just as hasty back down, as he mumbled praises between clenched teeth. His nails dug into her hips as her pace sped up even more.

"Nnn—shit—turn around baby…" He groaned. Isis complied with his wish and slowly turned around. "Perfect…" Once more he put a death grip on her hips and proceeded to thrust forcefully up into her, causing her eyes to roll loosely around her head.

Her head fell back as it bounce along Kaiba's head, "Joey, let's go in for some coffee." She barely was able to make the two out, as they walked back into the kitchen, firing up the literally roaring stove.

"Say…_my_ name…" He growled as he heard the deck door click.

"Mmm—nnnggnnn—OH MY FUCKING RA…Ssssss…"

He grabbed her breast and began harshly kneading them, "Say it…NOW—SHIT I'm so close…" His right hand snaked down her stomach and rested on her clit, rubbing harsh circles that matched his still kneading left hand.

"…Seto…" She choked as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Louder…say it louder…" He watched the blush creep to her cheeks and pushed her forward so her body stretched across the quad and her arms hung over the handle bars. "Don't even try to be embarrassed," he wrapped her hair around his wrist and forced her back to arch so he pounded into her G-spot, "You know you're such a whore for me…say it; say you're such a whore for me or I won't let you come."

'How did he know how close I was?' Isis's brain screamed as he left her impaled on his still humming girth; the slightest of movements would send her over the deep end, but somehow she could not make that movement happen. "I'm such…I'm such a…"

"A what?" He pulled her hair hard causing her neck to crack.

"I'm such a whore for you Seto…" She closed her eyes shut as her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"I know." With that he pulled back slowly and pounded into her with breakneck speed causing her to come with a loud high-pitched scream, followed by a primal growl and a few lazy thrust as Kaiba spilled his seed deep within her passage.

Isis still was shivering and panting, draped on the quad like a limp noodle. He pulled himself out, tucked his flaccid cock back in his pants, and stood up. He placed her bra back on along with her shirt, "Come inside when you're ready." He zipped his fly and walked casually back to the front of the house.

"Hey Kaiba," Joey called over the extremely loud roar of the old stove. "Where were you?"

"Just outside tuning the quad." He poured a cup of coffee and sat down sipping the black energizer across from Joey, "Where's Mai?"

"Taking a bath; I heard what sounded like a high pitched scream and was hoping every thing outside was okay. Where's Isis by the way?"

"That was the whine of the quad you heard; I was trying to fix that particular bug and last time I checked Isis was outside enjoying the scenery." He sipped his coffee again staring out the window.

Joey gave him a curious look and then shrugged, "Oh okay." He traced his index finger around the rim of his mug, "Hey, uh, Kaiba?

"Yes?" He expected anything.

"I know it's none of my business…but is there something going on between you and Isis?"

"Isis tends to have moments of weakness in her line of work, Joseph. I just happened to fall victim this time." Kaiba had a feeling those two might have seen them below the deck. I mean, they were pretty loud. However, if that wasn't the case he wasn't about to let them know the full extent of their escapades.

"Well, Mai and I sort of saw you two…making out and with you being married and all we—"

"Don't worry," he cut in keeping his poker face, "I stopped her desperate attempts and told her I was a married, happy, man." He finished his coffee and placed the mug in the sink turning off the stove that was keeping the coffee warm.

"Oh okay, just making sure we wouldn't have any problems these next few days." He watched as the CEO coolly strutted out towards the living room.

**Some Time Later**

Isis shuffled in and quickly slinked down the hall, straight into the bedroom. She was glad she didn't find Kaiba there and quickly changed her ripped undergarments. She grabbed a pair of dark colored jeans and a simple long-sleeved orange turtleneck. After combing out the "just-been-fucked" hair and shuffling through her bag to put things away, she headed towards the bathroom, not paying attention to how the door was closed.

There she found a quite annoyed blonde in the bathtub, "OH I—"

"Don't bother, just make an about face."

"Mai, can we talk…please?"

If she hadn't looked so distraught Mai would have probably turned away however that something on Isis's face made her take compassion, "I'm not sure; do I need to know more than just Japanese for this conversation?" However that compassion wasn't stopping her from giving Isis a hard time.

"I'm sorry about that too…"

"What exactly did you say to me anyway?"

"Is it really important?"

"Is it really that bad? Because if so…" A vein began to creep up to her forehead's surface.

"I just told you to shut up and go away…I said it out of anger, not truth. I'm really sorry Mai and if it hasn't been for you thus far, I surely would be in worse shape then I already am."

She nodded, "I know…apology accepted." She gave small chuckle and sunk deeper underneath the thick blanket of bubbles, "So what's on your mind?"

"I'm just—" She had gathered her thoughts to talk about Kaiba but, after patching things up with Mai, she didn't want to disturb the waters with what she saw as a controversial conversation. She re-gathered her thoughts, "I'm just worried about going back to Domino. Gozaburo's going to punish me and I have no idea what his twisted head has in mind."

Mai had completely forgotten about Isis's penalty for being outspoken; she had just been enjoying her time with Joey so much, all other things had faded, like how they would have to go back to the compound regardless. "I know…I'm worried for you…for us…"

"As am I; not a day goes by my mind doesn't wonder to the mess we're in, the days we still have to face, and if it'll all ever truly end." She glanced over at her friend and watched her playful spirit pop like one of the bubbles, "I'm sorry Mai. I guess you're right, I am pessimistic."

"One of us has to keep things in perspective. I say better you than me." She weakly smiled and settled back into the bubbles closing her eyes.

Isis took this as her cue to leave and exited the bathroom saying nothing. She closed the door and wondered back into the blue bedroom, lying down on the bed thinking how in just a few days she would be back in the clutches of Gozaburo "Big Daddy G" Kaiba.

How frightening.

Before she knew it, she had drifted into an actually peaceful sleep; one that takes you on a moment of adventures rather than a lifetime of agony. She hadn't been sleep long when she heard the soft footsteps of Kaiba wonder into the room. She could sense him walk to her side of the bed and simply stand there. Doing what? She wouldn't open her eyes and allow herself to find out. Instead she forced herself to fall back asleep, which she did quite quickly.

He continued to stand there, watching her sleep. Somehow Kaiba couldn't fathom how a woman who was once so confident and sure of almost everything around her, now here she lay; fallen victim to stress induced sleep. He brushed a stray hair away from her nose and watched it twitch in response.

Rolling over on her back, he couldn't help but admire the beauty before him. She was just so, opposite, to Kisara; from skin, hair, body build, even eyes. While they both shared the sapphires of the heavens, Kisara's were soft pools of angelic song and her face wasn't afraid to transcend anything she was feeling at the moment, from her eyes. However, Isis's eyes were angelic, but maybe that of an angel of war; they were fierce, piercing, strong, and beautiful. She tried not to wear her heart on her sleeve so most of the time her eyes gave things away.

Why couldn't he continue to have the best of both worlds?

He looked down at his hand and saw were his wedding band sat around his thumb, 'Conjugal duties, oh yea.' For a moment he felt a twinge of guilt then it transcend into a bit of self-loathing, 'Kisara would never do this to me…I have to make a decision.' He walked over to his side of the bed and climbed in. Closing his eyes two faces came behind each lid and one faded before the other.

**Back In Domino**

"Yami…" Kisara breathed as his lips smoothed over her creamy skin.

Yami nuzzled the crook of Kisara's neck and breathed her in, "I love the way you smell…the way you feel…" He ran a hand under her shirt, down her back.

Her spine quivered, "Yami, I can't—"

"You're so beautiful Kisara…" He kissed up her neck, around her face, and finally kissed her nose, pressing his forehead to hers, "I don't want you to feel like I'm attempting to coax you into sex, I'm just reveling in the affections I know I can shower upon you, without it feeling one sided."

She nodded, "I know Yami…I do but I feel we should refrain from showing our affections for one another once Kaiba returns to Domino, and we can figure some things out." He nodded and continued to nuzzle her neck, "Yami?"

"Yes Kisara?"

"What if me and Kaiba stay together?"

"I'll still love you…"

"And if I choose to be alone?"

"I'll still love you…"

"And if you and I were together?"

"I'd make love to you." He kissed her forehead, "That's a promise."

**Back on the Outskirts of Domino**

Isis rolled over to find herself wrapped in the arms of Kaiba. His hair was cutely messy and his jaw clenched as his brow twitched. Whatever dream he was having, wasn't very good obviously.

"Kaiba?" She whispered into his ear. His eyes flashed open and grabbed her arm defensively; he realized it was simply Isis and not the man he had been fighting in his dream, thus he let her go. "Can I talk to you?"

He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, "What?"

"I've been thinking and…I believe it would be best for both of our predicaments if we stopped…this…"

His eyes narrowed, "Stop what?"

She then rolled over on her back, "You know what I'm talking about Kaiba…"

"What if I don't?"

"Come to your senses Kaiba, this isn't right."

"The senses you say?" A mischievous smile spread across his face as he rolled on top of her, settling between her legs. "So, you want me to stop…touching you…?" He slid his fingertips up the back of her shirt, gently caressing it in small circles. "To stop…smelling you…?" He placed his nose in her hair and breathed in her vanilla aroma. "To stop…tasting you…?" He set his lips to her, giving her a small gentle kiss. "To stop…hearing you…?" He laid his head to her chest listening to the racing beat within her ribcage. "To stop…watching you…?" With that his eyes settled into hers; showing a look in his eyes she saw as dangerous, while he drank in the cautious view she was giving him.

Kaiba maneuvered his body so that he and Isis were cuddled up together, face to face, "No other man will have you the same way I do, no other man can make feel the way I do; you are mine and mine alone." He nuzzled into her hair as he closed his eyes, gently playing with the strands.

'Mine and mine alone?' Isis thought to herself as she began to drift to sleep do to his gently strokes, 'I don't really mind that idea…'

However Kisara might.

PLEASE READ:

OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS! I actually finished this bitch. Woot fucking woot! Okay, okay, okay, OKAY. I know I have been M.I.A. for Ra knows how long but luckily I got sick over the weekend and don't have to go to school today so I was able to finish this. I would have finished this sooner people but you have NO IDEA the school work load I have been smashed with. I haven't had time for ANYTHING.

Things will still be iffy on how fast I get the next chapters done till May, when I get out of school. Once school is over I'll be good to go back on my usual posting schedule.

ALSO! Sorry if this chapter sucked. I've been suffering through some personal issues as well, so my story might reflect that with a bit more tragedy.

This was posted especially for: Setosbabygurl, Ruby-Knight, RAY and KATANA, Amethyst-Magician, and all those other people out there who have been FUCKING WAITING. Uh…sorry…hee hee.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 16

A True Punishment

"Are you always up this early?" Isis smoothly made her way through the brush and took a place next to Mai.

The blonde blew rings towards the mountain peaks, "Since we've been here, yea I have. The only time of day I know they won't catch me smoking."

Midnight tresses shook as she nodded. She slowly slid out her own fag, "I don't blame you." She lit it and inhaled the slow death. "So we leave today, huh?"

Mai nodded kicking a few rocks down the hill they stood before, "It sucks…" She mumbled past her cigarette.

"Are you going to miss Joey?"

"Are you going to miss Kaiba?"

The two remained quiet, relishing in the sounds of early morning nature, and the scent of their tobaccos mixing.

**Back At The Cabin**

Kaiba tossed he and Isis's bags into the living room next to Joey and Mai's luggage, "Is there anything left in the bathroom Joey?"

The blonde emerged from said location with his toothbrush, "Nope, all clear for departure." He unzipped his bag putting his toothbrush away and zipped it back. "Have you seen Mai?"

"No, along with Isis; they must have gotten up early."

"Take one last walk maybe…"

The two stared at the door, a million thoughts running through their heads. They had no idea how long they had been standing there when the limo finally pulled up. Joey and Kaiba grabbed the bags and headed out to the car.

"Good to see you Mr. Kaiba," the driver greeted taking his bags but leaving Joey to carry his load to the trunk.

Kaiba gave his usual nod and felt his PDA buzz in his pocket. He slid it out and found he had a new e-mail. Sure enough it was a notice from _G_._H_._F_._G_, clarifying that his time with "Beautiful" and "Gorgeous" was up. He quickly sent a short return message that was needed to indicate he in-fact got the message. He closed the window and saw he had another e-mail, expect it had no address. He opened it and there sat a simple message:

_You had your fun, but now she returns to me._

_She will always have to return to me._

Kaiba clenched his jaw as he re-read the message over and over again, adding kenneling to the fire already blazing within his chest. He looked up and found Isis was standing off by herself watching a flock of birds head for the mountains, surely she was wishing she was one of them.

"Isis." She kept her head turned so he couldn't see her eyes as she headed towards the car. She climbed in to where Mai and Joey already waited. He followed her example and entered the limo.

The driver closed the door.

**Back In Domino**

"Thank you for these…wonderful, to say the least, past couple of days Yami," Kisara kept her eyes down as a blush crept up her face. She stood in the doorway of his apartment, her things clutched in her hands.

"You're what made them wonderful," he moved a stray hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He then slowly approached her and placed a kind of kiss on her she wasn't expecting; instead of the passion filled one she expected she got a chaste gentle kiss. This told her no matter what happened after she got on the elevator, he would always be there for her.

"Goodbye Pharaoh," she smiled as she heard the elevator ding. She turned and headed down the hall as Yami watched her go. Once she was inside she couldn't help but peak and receive a wink from him before the doors closed. Her heart fluttered a bit as she reminisced on the past four days of confession with Yami. She realized she already missed him.

The elevator finally dinged open and the person, she didn't even notice, that was in there with her, shoved past her dropping her camera in the process. "Ma'am!" Kisara called after her.

The woman turned around smiling big as Kisara handed her the camera, "Thank you Mrs. Kaiba." Her eyes were hidden behind sunglasses and she adjusted the large sunhat on her head as her camera was returned. She flipped her scarf over her shoulder as she sashayed out of the complex.

Kisara narrowed her eyes at the woman, for she looked familiar. But where had she seen her? 'Oh well,' Kisara thought as she saw her limo pull up. She headed out to the curb and got in, 'No point in raking my mind about it, Seto comes back today.' A small smile couldn't help but creep to her face.

Sure Yami meant a lot to her but Kaiba was still her husband and she couldn't help but love him. Despite what she had done, planned to do, and wanted to do. She would always love him.

**Gozaburo's House For Gentlemen**

Gozaburo cracked his knuckles as he heard his phone ring. He pressed a button on his remote and the screen before him blipped, showing Pegasus's face. "Good afternoon Pegasus."

"Right back at you Big Daddy," the Duel Monster mogul returned his smirk. "What time do they arrive?"

"I'm guessing in a few hours. Is the room ready?"

Maximillion nodded, "It is Gozaburo and the guests are invited. It should be a wonderful show tonight."

Mr. Kaiba nodded, "Sure it will be." The screen blinked off and he rotated his chair pressing another button on his remote. The early portrait of the Kaiba family rose up and revealed the security shots there. He watched as the Ishtar brothers moved the boxes around, skinnier than when they first arrived. No doubt slightly dehydrated, "You boys are in for a treat tonight."

**In the Limo**

Kaiba had been watching Isis almost the whole time except for the occasional glance at the cuddled up blondes, whispering words of hope to one another. However, Joey had received word that Mai were to be dropped off at his home, until her transportation arrived. Isis was to be delivered to _The_ _Lavish_ _Lover_.

He noticed the Egyptian hadn't even closed her eyes to sleep; she had kept her face pretty much plastered to the scenery speeding too fast before her eyes.

"Kaiba…please…stop watching me…" She murmured.

Kaiba's eyes shot to the empty seats Mai and Joey once occupied, "Why?"

"Because, if this is the last time you see me, I don't want your memory smudged with this moment." She turned and slowly faced him where he watched her eyes melt into the rims of her lids.

He knew she wouldn't cry but still hated they way she looked when she wanted too, "You're still beautiful to me…"

"Beautiful…? I knew it…I Radamn knew it!" She angrily whispered her eyes drying up narrowing to slits.

"What are you talking about?" He instinctively returned the glare.

She scooted closer to him to where they were centimeters apart, "That's all I am to _you_ Kaibas'…I'm just Beautiful, _the_ Beautiful. I'm trapped in this toy tug-of-war between you and your father."

"He is NOT my father and I have no idea what you're talking about; toy tug-of-war?"

"Yes, first Kaiba Corporation, now you're trying to take down _G_._H_._F_._G_., and now you're trying to take me from him too."

"Gozaburo doesn't deserve any of those things along with you." He grabbed her arm and yanked down her jacket and shirt's sleeve in one smooth movement. "I know what you do to yourself because of him…"

Isis eyed the bandaged wounds and she snatched her arm away, "It's none of your business."

"I'm making it my Radamn business!" He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to drown in his eyes, "I wish you actually understood how fucking angry it makes me that I have to watch you accept all this abuse. This is suicide Isis!" He shook her dizzy, "How the fuck do you not understand that? He will slowly destroy you, piece by piece, if you don't get away from him while you can."

"Is that what you did?" She watched his eyes reel the horror that was his childhood.

The grasp on her shoulders tightened as those painful memories flooded back to his attention, "Do whatever the hell you want Isis."

"Then watch me decay, Seto Kaiba."

The limo came to a halt, as if on cue, and Beautiful grasped the door handle; she paused for a moment, savoring her last few seconds of freedom. Everything from here would be captivity. Before she could hear the click of the latch giving way, he grabbed the back of her head and gave her one of the most heart fluttering, lung protesting, tongue tantalizing kiss she had ever experienced in her life.

Never had he or ANYONE for that matter kissed her like _that_.

For a moment she was in shock and took the gentle nudge of Kaiba for her to get out of the limo's now open door, thanks to the driver. She got out and watched in a haze as the limo driver gave the doorman her bag.

"Welcome back Miss. Beautiful." He tipped his hat.

"Thank…you…" She watched in awe as the limo pulled away from the curb.

"Thank you indeed…" A woman chuckled as she adjusted her scarf and sunhat. She placed her camera back in her purse and her large sunglasses back on her face.

**Gozaburo's House For Gentlemen**

"Bring the car around," Gozaburo said into his intercom, "Its show time."

Pegasus, Dartz, Duke, Marik, and Bakura rose from the conference table with him and headed for their personal transportation.

**The Lavish Lover**

Isis lounged on her spinning bed which was currently stationary. She blew smoke towards her ceiling; she was finishing up her third pack. She then eyed her arms with were still wet from her last session she did after getting back to her room. No matter what, she realized Kaiba was right.

She was going to die. But even if she was, at least Malik and Odion were going to be able to lay flowers on her tombstone. Glancing over at the phone she reminisced on her phone conversation she had had with Mai after going "to the bathroom". The blonde said she was on her way back to the compound, and was worried about Isis. She had hoped that whatever punishment was given she would be able to bounce back from. However they both knew better; Beautiful would bounce like rubber while Isis would have more of an affect of a brick dropped off a building.

Gorgeous went on to say that Joey was becoming suspicious; as soon as they entered his apartment she was bombarded with questions of why she was doing this and why he couldn't drop her off himself. She said she finally got the point of telling the truth; not too much but enough.

The Duelist did just what she was good at, dueling. She quickly got rid of everything he had put out on the field by telling him she did in-fact lie about joining on her own accord. Mai went on to sacrifice some of her life points to summon something huge; the truth, at least a piece of it. She told him that she had to do it for very good, noble reasons. She watched as his life points slowly went less than her own.

Joey quickly flipped up his unseen trap card: "Did he capture you while you were in America, or here?" Trying not to come off shocked Mai countered and avoided a direct hit from her life points by responding: "Gozaburo never captured me Wheeler." Sadly that was the truth, Duke and his men did. She finally found her opening as he contemplated the information and came in close pressing her lips to his, "I love you Joey, more than anything. Trust me…"

Direct hit; his life points dwindled to zero. Winner, Gorgeous!

Isis hated that she had Mai lying for her. They both knew if she told Joey what was really going on he would blab to Kaiba, who would blab to the officials. They would then find a mansion full of trafficked women and a warehouse full of paraphernalia and two dead Egyptian brothers.

"Miss. Beautiful?" A tap followed on her door.

Reluctantly, Isis got up and put her cigarette out. She opened the door to find one of the many workers, "Yes?"

He gave a goofy smile and a blush crept across his face. Isis had forgotten she was only wearing her yellow bra with her yellow cheeky undergarments with orange flowers on them. "I…uh—you—orange and yellow—Gozaburo—"

"Stop!" Isis threw her hands up and walked across the room putting a robe on, "Okay, now what is the message?"

"Oh right, your limo will be here in fifteen." He then handed her an envelope.

"Thank you, have a nice night." She closed the door before he could say another word and removed her robe. After tossing it to the floor she opened the envelope to find her outfit for the night. She wondered over to her balcony and stood on terrace looking out over the rising verve, 'How can I do this without you Mai…? How?' She felt her throat tighten and quickly grabbed another cigarette.

**P's Party Palace**

"Welcome Beautiful; Mr. G is ready for you on the top level," the host smiled as he led her through the indecent club.

_P's Party Palace_ is a four level slut fest for all types of spenders. This particular club had three different levels of "fun".

Level one was called _Big Babe Bonanza_. It was created for the average Joe strip club goers.

Waitresses in nothing but a pair of seven inch clear stilettos, pink booty shorts with a big "_P's_" in sliver in the front, and barely there white T-shirts with the words: "_Counter Countess_" on the front in silver. On this level all the waitresses served was alcohol.

Many men sat around the bar and stage; the stage was white with pink lip-stick smudged lips, trimmed in silver, painted on it. White, pink, and silver lights beamed down from the ceiling, swiveling around the swiveling women, which were currently dancing with poles or either other. There were always nine strippers present on stage.

They were put into groups of three when it came to costume and performance. Three of them wore tight shiny pink vinyl pants with huge circular cut outs starting from the waste and ending at bottom. Another group wore scandalous short skirts that flared at the ends, while the final group wore super short pink shorts. They all wore seven inch silver stilettos and short white halter tops with the words "_Palace Princess_" in silver on the back.

They put one of each outfit in their groups of three and took different parts of the stage. They flipped their hair, licking their lips; teasing the gawking men throwing ones and the occasional five. They finally exited the "erotic entrance" once they got on the elevator.

Next was level two: It was created for more sophisticated strip club goers.

The waitresses on this level wore short pleated black skirts, silver stiletto boots, and silver tub-tops below black bowties. On their tube-tops in black it read "_Counter Countess_". They served not only alcohol from the bar in the back, but also food. For this level was a restaurant.

The room was black with silver table cloths over glass tables. Candles sat on these tables giving a sensual mood. The bar seating was to the left, the table seating was to he right, and the lounge seating was to the back. The stage was small, set up like a catwalk, and had white lighting illuminating it with silver stars painted on the black stage. It extended through the tables to the seating area in the back.

On this level there was only three to a stage; the women there wore silver thongs, black tailed tuxedo coats, top hats, elbow length silver gloves, and silver seven inch heels. They usual danced to sensual lounge music and occasionally had a special performer from the _G_._H_._F_._G_. mansion. Here the men were placing twenties and fifties in the bands of their thongs. They quickly cut through the restaurant, through the kitchen, to a small elevator. They were finally on the final level.

The final level was for big spenders only. A long hall sat before Isis and this level was set up much like a hotel floor. It had many rooms however instead of numbers on the doors, there were themes. She passed a few doors that said: "Medieval Madness", "Overtime Orgy", and "Funky-Town Fuck". She had no idea what that last one was about and didn't want to find out.

"Your room, Miss. Beautiful," the host pointed to the end of the hall and then headed back towards the elevator.

After taking a deep breath Isis looked up at the door and read, "Dungeon Domination…?" She slowly turned the knob and entered into an extremely dark room. "Hello?"

A loud pop resounded and a bright spotlight came down to the center of the room. "Into the light," A deep voice commanded. She slowly made her way over and stood there, "Remove your coat."

She hesitantly looked down at the trench coat and began untying the sash; once that was down it slipped from her shoulders landing on the floor, blowing up a bit of dust. Isis had on pretty much two pieces of black vinyl; it went around her neck, crossed over her breast in an X, around her back, crossed as an X over her hips, then came up between her legs, around her thigh once, and clipped to her thigh high heeled boots. Her eyes had thick eyeliner around them, black eye-shadow, black mascara, and lightly glossed lips. Her hair was straight and went over one eye.

"…Perfect…" The voice quivered with desire. "Welcome to your punishment Beautiful…and welcome your punishers."

All the lights came on and she was amazed to what she saw; the walls were wet gray cobblestones holding up torture devices from the Dark Ages to sex toys of now. Wooden benches sat against the walls and the floor had bits of dirty hay in random places. Chains came down from ceiling and two men came behind her; one clipping her wrists so her arms were strung above her head, while the other blindfolded her.

"Are you ready…_Jameel_?" An all too familiar voice purred against her ear.

"Of course she is!" A certain British accent said a bit too enthusiastically.

Isis realized two psychotic nymphomaniacs now had her fate in their hands.

"Let the fun begin!" The announcer beamed.

PLEASE READ:

YES! I finished! (pats back) Now the next chapter might be a while because I want it to be amazing. I mean it's a threesome with some of the sex-fiends of Yu-Gi-Oh, it has to be epic. Or at least good. LOL.

Also, thank you all for reviewing! I'm hoping I can reach 70 soon. Come on people, we can do it!

Arabic Words:

Jameel – Beautiful

This was posted especially for: Amethyst-Magician, Ruby-Knight, Setosbabygurl, RAY and KATANA, and anyone excited about the threesome.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 17

Vile Vigor

"Dearest, are you still working?" Kisara's tiny voice broke the void of the office. She softly padded across the threshold in her pink satin white laced nightgown.

Kaiba's eyes were plastered to his computer screen; both of his fingers were wound in his hair, holding his head up as his elbows stabilized his arms, "I am."

He flinched slightly as her arms wrapped awkwardly around his shoulders, "Come to bed…Seto…" The name seemed unfamiliar to her mouth.

"No, I'm going to finish up these, uh, spreadsheets." He gave her a quick weak smile and politely shrugged out of her embrace and went on to type.

"Oh, okay, dear…" Kisara didn't give him a second glance and quickly retreated to their shared room. She glided into her side of the bed and never felt so cold or alone. Seto seemed more distant that he usually was; instead of being miles away he was galaxies.

That's when the guilt of Yami got to her; she was cheating on Kaiba with Yami and no doubt she had been neglecting him since she was getting what she needed from Yami. She then decided that she would give Kaiba something that she believed he needed.

**P's Party Palace**

Isis's breath hitched in her throat as two sets of deft hands glided over her skin as dangerously as a dagger. In-fact, in this moment, she wished it was a knife rather than their hands.

"So…_Jameel_…tell us, are you excited?" Marik's tongue snaked out against her ear causing her to shudder, "Because I am."

"As am I," Bakura purred as his fingertips slid against her inner thighs.

"Why are you here?" Isis murmured attempting to ignore thief's hands which were getting a little too close to what was in-between her thighs.

"I suppose you didn't know I'm a special worker for Gozaburo. I help in the retribution department; I'm on call for only the specialist of staff. Seems you're on that list; I gladly accepted this job." His fangs grazed her shoulder.

Even though she was blindfolded she could feel them circle her like prey; she was this shipwrecked damsel barely keeping a float on some piece of drift wood, and here came two hungry sharks ready to pull her down, drown her, and devour the best parts.

Sadly there was no coast guard to help her since she had already destroyed the only ship today, before exiting the limo.

"You seem tense," Marik murmured.

He stopped in front of her while Bakura took up the rear. The Egyptian grasped the straps of the outfit (if you could even call it that) that went over her breast and moved them to the sides. Her breast bounced free electing a growl from him. He then let he straps go causing them to push the outsides of her breast in, pushing them together. He snaked a tongue out and gave her over sensitive nipples the smallest of licks causing her to bite down on her lip.

"Mmm…_Jameel_, I think you're enjoying this." He lapped at the other and then gently suckled the pebble. He gently kneaded the breast nuzzling the mounds.

Bakura found the clips that held the black pieces around her body, connecting to her boots. He undid them pulled the ends hard, pressing her breast more firmly together and cause the restraints to press hard against her pussy.

"I cannot wait…to take this off," He tugged hard, "and fuck you…HARD." Bakura whipped the vinyl off and breathed in where her juices had doused it. "So good…" He looked over her shoulder and found Marik still nibbling and licking her breast, "Hey, titty boy, grab the rest of the chains."

Marik gave Isis's left breast one harsh bite causing her to gasp, before he reached up grabbing the second set of chains. He pulled them down and snapped them around her knees.

Bakura then pressed a button on the wall that pulled them back up, taking her legs with them. He then whisked the blindfold off to feed off of the humiliation that was in her eyes from being so exposed. The chains completely suspended her in the air; the ones around her wrist and knees were digging painfully in.

No doubt she would be bruised in those areas after this excursion; however the bruising wasn't as bad as having your legs pulled apart, right in front of a mirror that probably had people on the other side of it. She finally got a good look at the duo and found they were already naked and sporting erections that were flat against their navels. Bakura and Marik just stood there looking down at her with sadistic grins, nearly giddy with what was to come. Or who was going to come.

"Mmm…I love how you kept the boots on," Marik mused as he began to slowly stroke himself.

"I thought you'd like that." Bakura began walking away towards one of the benches along the wall. He grabbed one of the shorter ones in length and placed it below Isis, where he laid down on his back, and her back was settled on his chest. "I thought you'd want to stand." The psycho mumbled as he left deep bites across Isis's neck as his rough hands harshly kneaded her breast. She whimpered in pain.

Marik leaned over her nestling her neck as his slowly gyrated his dick against her clit and moistening pussy, "I'm going to fuck you so good." He increased the pressure of his rotating hips and elected a few soft moans from her lips; she closed her eyes tight. She was more than humiliated; she was actually scared she would enjoy this.

He grasped her chin, "Open your eyes." She instead kept them tightly shut, "Bakura, make her open her eyes."

Isis breath delayed in her lungs as a sharp cold pain bit into her back. Her eyes popped open as she cried out, "Wha—what is that!?" She could feel the albino's tongue lapping at the blood the pressure brought about; he groaned at how her blood tasted. Maybe she had been too hasty with the dagger thoughts.

"What's going to happen every time you close your eyes," Marik leaned down and licked at those panting lips before completely pressing his to her. His lilac depths stayed glued to her sapphire ones as his tongue delved in and tasted. His tongue massaged so nicely against hers, after sometime she found she was actually kissing back; fighting for more of his feverish kisses that sent her body into a status of need.

He pulled back and flicked his tongue out to break the thin line of saliva that still kept their mouths connected. "Tell me you want me…tell me how bad you want me inside you…do it." His lips murmured against hers.

Isis lay quiet for sometime till Bakura's "toy" took another bite in her back, but bigger than the last. She gritted her teeth as the wound was sucked and licked, "I…I…" Heat rose to her cheeks.

Marik grew impatient and grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her to painfully crane her neck to look at him more closely. "_Jameel_…" He once more started rotating his dick against her, "Say…it…now."

"Oh my Ra—I want you Marik…I want you inside me…now…"

He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers as he placed the head of his dick at her entrance, "How bad?"

"Bad!" She whined as he teased her further by just sliding the head in.

"Really…bad?"

"Nnn…yes!" With that he let her head fall back as she let out an Earth shattering scream as he slammed his swollen mass deep within her tight wet walls. He grabbed her knees and went on to fuck her as if he would never fuck again. The chains above rattled maddeningly as each of Marik's thrust piston deep within her. He groaned at how tight, wet, and warm she really was and could see how Gozaburo was obsessed with her body. He watched as her breast bounced in time with her thrusts and released his hands from her knees to hold onto to them. He dug his nails into the soft mounds from the intense pleasure.

Isis couldn't help but coax the man further with her loud whines; he was so hard, so deep, and so good. She could feel her orgasm began to mount all over her body. Her body began to thrash and her breathing was becoming more labored and her moans turned to one scream as she came long and hard.

"Shiiit…" He groaned as her walls clenched around his still going dick.

"Please…I…" She couldn't do anything but continue to moan loudly as he continued to plummet within her just as hard.

"Don't think this is over after just one orgasm," Bakura hissed in her ear. She had forgotten that she was even on top of him until Marik slowly his pace and the albino placed his dick's head between her crack. With one hard painful thrust he submerged half of his erection within her ass.

"_IBN_ _HARAM_!" Isis screamed as she felt her rectum rip and tear from the lubrication free invasion.

"Fuck shiiiit…DAMMIT she's tight as fuck Marik," Bakura growled.

"I told you to bring the lube to prep her." Marik slowed his thrusts to the point they were lazy.

Bakura shook his head as he bit his lip and forced the rest of himself in her, electing an extra loud scream from her throat. "You know I like it rough…plus, the screams just make me want to abuse her hole further." He began working his hips into a slowly rhythm waiting for her bowels to finally stretch and allow him access.

"Quite tensing bitch!" Bakura forced his hips roughly up causing Isis to bite her lip as a loud whimper released, "Marik, start fucking her for real." The blonde nodded and once more started rapidly sinking deep within her pussy. Isis let her head fall back as more moans came; she just wanted to close her eyes but knew she couldn't. From not closing them, she finally noticed the mirror that was above her in which the thief was hungrily watching her in. She finally saw the knife next to his head.

"That's right; watch me rip you in two." He thrusted harder and found he had drawn enough blood for proper friction. His shoves came just as deep, hard, and fast as Marik's by this point.

The two were somehow synchronized; when Marik pulled back Bakura pushed in deep. Between intense pleasures Marik was ravishing her body with the horrible sting Bakura kept increasing, she was sure she would throw up and pass out. Her eyes began rolling around her head, black spots interrupting her vision, as her body kept creating mewls of pleasure and pain.

"Mmm, she might pass out Marik," Bakura groaned a sadistic grin playing across his features. The thought of her possibly passing out from the line of pleasure and pain being so blurred, spurred his arousal further, "Make her come again."

Marik increased his thrusts and reached down, rubbing tight tiny circles on her clit, as Bakura's hands snaked up gripping her breast, rubbing and pinching her nipples. "FUCK…RADAMMIT…" Isis began to scream as she felt her second violent orgasm begin to coil in her body. Marik leaned down and once more took her breath away with another kiss while Bakura nibbled and licked her ears, whispering obscenities in them. With one long strangled cry she came once more, shaking violently, and putting their dicks into death grips.

"Fuck that hurt so good," the thief growled as he watched her face pinch in the mirror above them. His dick was being strangled and he enjoyed the pleasurable pain.

"Let's flip her over; I want that loud mouth latched onto my dick." Bakura slid out of her, electing a hiss from her, and Marik gripped her body flipping her on her stomach.

Isis's arm's chains twisted into an X causing her arms to follow; some how the chains holding her legs didn't twist them but instead slacked so that she was straddling the albino. "Please…I can't…I can't…no more…" Isis was still panting and her body was still experiencing a few mild tremors.

"No can DO," brown eyes narrowed as he put emphasis on the last word by thrusting his hips up impaling her pussy on his still hard erection. "Fuuuck…" He closed his eyes momentarily as he started his rhythm, reveling in her wet tight heat. He looked up into exhausted blue eyes as her face contorted in bliss, her moans following his thrusts and rhythm.

Marik grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her mouth to wrap around his dick, "Hell yes." He grasped the back of her head and began fucking her throat. From watching these actions, Bakura became more aroused and more in need. He grasped her hips and proceeded to fuck her into oblivion, bouncing her as hard and fast as he could manage. The bench below him creaked from the activity.

Isis moaned loudly around his flesh, knowing that it was adding to his enjoyment. She once more saw those black dots around her eyes as her windpipe was clogged. He was fucking her so hard she knew her orgasm wasn't too far off and the albino also sensed this.

"Keep fucking—shit—the back of her—Radammit—throat Marik. I don't want her breathing when I make this whore come," Bakura groaned.

Marik looked down at Bakura nodding, "No fucking problem." If anything he increased his damage on her throat watching saliva slide down her chin and her eyes plead for air.

Bakura continued pounding into her added to it by reaching up and rubbing her clit. That's all it took and Isis screamed around Marik's dick as she came once more. However Bakura continued his frantic thrusts as Marik allowed her to breath, which she was more than grateful for, but she wasn't grateful for why he stopped fucking the back of her throat. He moved behind her and plummeted his dick into her bloody rectum. She screamed from the intrusion and screamed even louder as Bakura's hand once more found her maltreated clit.

The two synchronized themselves differently this time by slamming deep within in her at the same time and pulled back at the same time. In the heat of the moment the sadistic albino gripped his hands on the back of her head and pulled her down into a bruising kiss. He kissed her furiously and bit the bottom of her lip till it drew blood. He sucked on the wound and slid his tongue past her moaning lips, making her taste her own blood. His tongue snaked every where before finally manipulating against her participating one.

"Please…make me come…I need it so bad!" She dry sobbed helplessly against his lips. She wasn't crying dry from the rape session but just from the need to come washing over her and not being able to achieve it. She was exhausted and needed the rising tension to burst forth. "Please…"

"I love it when you beg…" Marik purred as he dug his nails into her ass as he increased his speed.

Bakura adjusted his direction so he made mush of her G-spot, "Scream my name Isis, scream it."

"OH FUCK BAKURA! DON'T STOP! I'M GOING TO COME…SHIT BAKURA…" Isis's body was too weak to do anything but scream.

"Fuck you Bakura," Marik had a playful grin on his face, "I didn't think of making her say my name."

Bakura rolled his eyes as a groan passed through his lips; he could feel she was closer than ever, "Say Marik's name too."

"RADDMIT MARIK!" Isis screamed.

"Happy?"

The blonde nodded, "Very."

"SHIT SHIT SHIT FUUUCK!" Isis finally screamed as her walls tightened around their appendages as she brutally came, having a fit on top of Bakura.

Bakura and Marik removed themselves and undid her chains. She fell atop of the bench still shaking like crazy. Bakura walked over to the wall and grabbed something off the wall, "Flip her over Marik."

Marik reached over and put her on her back; she limply laid there. Bakura came back over and held up a vibrator, "We want you to come again."

"No please!" She panted, "I, uh, I can't."

"Sure you can." Bakura turned the vibrator to the highest setting and they both smiled as his shook in his hand. He lifted her leg and lodged it into her abused pussy.

"Radammit…" She half sighed half whimpered. It was a constant flow of delicious pressure deep inside of her walls and against her G-spot.

The duo then did something Isis wasn't expecting; they stood on either side of her and proceeded to stroke each other's still intact erections. Bakura slid his hand up and down Marik's raging hard on while Marik's hand slid down Bakura's angry red length fondling his balls.

"Does this turn you on?" Marik panted as the albino's hand abandoned his shaft and fondled his balls a bit, "Bakura knows how I like."

"As does Marik," Bakura hissed as the blonde's thumb caressed his dick's head and slit. "Touch yourself _Jameel_."

A shaky caramel hand slid down her body to her clit and slowly started a circular pattern as she gasped throwing her head back, licking her lips. Her other hand came up to fondle her breast, pinching her erect nipples.

"Yes, just like that." Bakura turned fully before Marik and proceeded to press his lips to his, biting his bottom lip, causing the Egyptian to moan. Marik slid his tongue out to meet Bakura's as they riled one another up. They rubbed their nipples and dicks together moaning in one another's mouth appreciatively as they watched Isis continue to moan and touch herself.

Bakura snaked his hands down Marik's flexing abs and grabbed his dick quite rough, stroking it at a high speed. He took his other hand to massage his balls. Marik let out a deep low growl and copied Bakura's actions on his own dick. The two growled, cussing at one another, and occasionally sticking their tongues out to roam against the others.

After some more time of this Marik and Bakura where about to finally come for the first time. While Isis was thrashing and whining as she came for the fifth time. They moved over to Isis, removing the vibrator to lick it clean, and took hold of their own cocks as they both came.

"Shiiiit…" Bakura rumbled as he spurted his spunk all over her face.

"Fuuuck meee…" Marik howled as he jetted his hot sperm all over her breast.

Isis just lay there not able to move what so ever. Her whole body as still shaking and she had absolutely no energy to even wipe the semen from her running into her eyelashes. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was smeared, and blood and her own juices were trailing down her quivering thighs.

"Thanks for the good time," Bakura smiled down at her grabbing his knife off the bench.

"Truly it was a good time," Marik grinned.

The lights shut off back to just the spotlight being on her. She heard shuffling but ignored it and finally allowed herself to black out.

**Kaiba Manor**

The sun was daring an early rise and Kaiba decided to finally turn in. He saved his files and headed towards the bedroom. Luckily he was already in his pajamas and removed his T-shirt. He climbed into bed; the bedroom was still dark thanks to the think dark drapes hiding the blue early morning sky.

"Seto…" That was all he heard before Kisara was on top of him, rotating her hips. "Seto…" She giggled at the others surprised expression. "I've been thinking and we've grown distant…and now I want to bring us back, closer together." Her hands ghosted down his bear chest and settled on his waistband.

"Kisara…I'm surprised," he mumbled as she began rolling his pants back.

She reached in and grabbed his dick, rubbing it to life, "I have to go to work in an hour or two, so how about a quickie?"

Kaiba groaned in response and pulled his wife down into a kiss. This kiss was hesitant, lackluster, and forced. Neither party acknowledged this and Kisara quickly stripped down along with Kaiba to rush to the sex.

He rolled her over on her back and slowly slid himself in, finally embracing this sexually charged moment. He slowly began to move obtaining small innocent moans from her.

"Please…Seto…more…" He obliged and moved to how she was use to him making love to her. He couldn't just throw her down and have his way with her, truly embracing the sexual beast that he could be and was. Instead here he was eyes closed imagining that a certain woman was below him, begging for him to make love to her. Or should he say, just fuck.

Kisara wasn't going to lie, she had forgotten how big Kaiba was and was enjoying the pleasures of the sex. However she couldn't enjoy the emotional and spiritual part of it. Yami had her heart, her soul, and she still wouldn't allow him to have her body while she still married to Kaiba.

The two were finding their release hard to come by (pun intended) so one of them had to take proper action. "OH…OH MY RA! MMMMM—AHHHH!" Kisara made familiar noises and twisted all over the bed. An orgasm had been faked.

Kaiba knew this but said nothing about it. Instead he pulled out, rolled over fake panting, and closed his eyes. Kisara gave him a kiss on the cheek and got out of bed getting ready for work and a certain appointment with her lawyer.

This wasn't working anymore.

PLEASE READ:

YES! I literally squealed when I finished this people. Ask my dog, he woke up because of me. Ha ha. He's going back to bed now, cutie. Anyhoo! This took a lot out of me! I didn't think writing the threesome would be THIS exhausting but it's done and I hoped you all enjoyed it.

Tomorrow is my last two exams for school and I'm done for the summer! Now I'll have more time for the fic. WOOT! Well…except for my extra classes I'm taking this summer, part-time job at my dad's girlfriend's mother's business(that's a mouthful), and partying like CRAZEEE! But still…WOOT WOOT!!

Arabic Words:

Jameel – Beautiful

Ibn Haram – Bastard

This was posted especially for: Bishounenchaser, Setosbabygurl, Ruby-Knight, RAY and KATANA, Random…, and anyone who loved my threesome. I hope I did good on it.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 18

Brotherly Love

The blonde fell to his knees again; he hadn't had any water in some hours or proper nourishment in a couple of weeks. He was weak mentally, physically, and emotionally. Never again would he complain about his sister's burnt food.

"Brother," the older adopted brother grabbed his elbow, "to your feet before they beat you again. We can't keep fighting them and being put in isolation; it's obviously taking quite a toll on you."

Malik cringed at the thought of being shoved back in that hot, small, cell being fed lukewarm water and dry stale bread. He forced his body to go on, standing up with the help of Odion, and wiped the sweat from his brow, "I don't think I can do this anymore brother."

"Neither can I, but we have to have hope that we will make it out." Odion lifted his crate along with Malik's and placed it on the cargo bay, "All will be well."

"And what of sister?" Malik and Odion turned their attention to the large posters hanging down from the ceiling of the large warehouse. There hung many pictures of the _Gozaburo_ _Girls_. The one they focused on was of their beloved kin Isis. The picture was from her first job, in her blue dress standing next to Mai.

"We will have to keep the faith that she is well." Odion clenched his teeth at the photo along with Malik.

"ATTENTION WORKERS! ATTENTION WORKERS! ASSEMBLE, I REPEAT ASSEMBLE!" The Ishtars headed in the direction as the other thousands of workers. They all traveled down a narrow hall were some were smashed against the metal walls, trampled on the cement floor below, or simply bared the B.O. and shoving.

They finally arrived at an auditorium type place and sat according to what district they worked in. Malik and Odion sat in their usual seats, next to their fellow district crew.

"Why do you think we're here?" Malik whispered to the guy next to him.

Liam from Ireland leaned into the boy, "With these things you never know buddy boy, but there are rumors that another _GG_ (Gozaburo Girl) lassie got punished this week."

Malik gulped at the information. Usually this meant they would have to watch a "movie" of a poor _GG_ being raped probably for not doing anything whatsoever. However the worst part of it was if a family member of the girl was in the audience, they would put a spotlight on them so everyone could witness their horror.

Last month the uncle of the twenty-two year old _GG_ had to watch in horror as his niece was brutally raped on screen by the Big Five. He had vomited at the sight and went into a screaming wailing fit; the workers made quick work of dragging him out, and he was put in isolation for three weeks with no food or water for struggling and making a scene.

Some were not so lucky to get isolation; another case was two weeks ago when a father of the thirteen year old who was being raped on the screen, flew into a blind rage and started a riot amongst the workers. He was shot down, in the head.

Now Malik was stressing; what if Isis came down on that screen? Would he be able to contain himself along with Odion? He and Odion had prayed to Ra that that would never happen, but it seemed Ra never listened to them until it was too late these days. He hoped the rumors were false and as morbid as it sounded, he hoped this was just another meeting telling of another worker's death.

The lights went down and a screen purred down as well. It blipped and showed Gozaburo; the room went quiet. Everyone had learned not to do anything that could possibly upset Gozaburo Kaiba. The man had a temper like a snake.

"Greetings my hard workers; I'm going to skip the pleasantries and put the rumors to rest. Yes, today's assembly features a punishment but this is not like any other we've shown. Oh no, this feature is a true delight." His face blipped off and all was dark for sometime. All were silent; you couldn't even hear a pin drop for no one dared dropped one.

Finally everyone's worst fears were revealed when the "spotlight of sorrow" as many had named it, began its dangerous dance around the sitters. It paused here, swung there, illuminated this face; everyone was nervous. Finally sighs of relief engulfed the silence as the beam landed on its next victims.

Malik and Odion froze in their chairs as that ray stopped on them and did not swivel away. With that the screen once more blipped, "Congrats Ishtar brothers." Gozaburo gave a sinister smile and the screen blipped to its homemade horror movie.

There Isis hung as Bakura and Marik surrounded her; Malik and Odion somehow could not look away from the screen. Their faces contorted in utter revulsion as onlookers watched them along with the movie, a few perverts getting hard-ons. Odion clenched his hands to fists till the point his nails were digging into his hands, drawing blood. His jaw locked in place and tore his eyes away, squeezing them tight not wanting to see anymore.

"Brother, look away!" Odion warned. He heard nothing and looked over to find Malik standing up in his seat, his whole body quaking. "Malik, sit down!"

Malik shook his head and bent down and removed his heavy work boots. He placed one in each hand, "_Kteer_…_Kteer_…_KTEER_!" He held the boots high and threw them with much strength. They crashed into the screen, sending sparks everywhere as it snapped from one of its cables.

The room flew into chaos; the screen dropped crushing a few to death and wounding some others. Security men that were trapped under the screen had their weapons stolen by some of the workers, who then began a rebellion against this section of Gozaburo's empire.

Malik punched one of the charging officers and stole his AK 47 from him, and mowed down a line of machete carrying security men. He then beat a number of men attempting to stop him causing the gun to be slid away from him. He continued to punch, bite, and kick the very men that dared to participate in killing him slowly.

An alarm sounded through the warehouse and S.W.A.T.T team like men busted in, shooting teargas all over the room. A certain team broke away from the main division and positioned themselves up high, above the chaos. One of them set up his Sniper Rifle and waited for the right time, as he scoped in on the blonde riot starter. Once the Egyptian stopped moving long enough he took aim.

"_LA'A_!!" Odion screamed.

POW.

**Gozaburo's House for Gentleman**

Mai put out another cig and continued to watch Isis sleep. Ever since she had gotten back from her "punishment" she went into her bathroom, took a really long shower, then reappeared in her prison wear and went straight to bed. Whatever had happened to her, had left the girl beat and the last thing she wanted to do was wake her up and ask what had happened.

The blonde grabbed another pack of cigarettes, her light, holder, and ashtray. She figured she'd give Isis some peace and alone time, so she headed downstairs to mingle. She opened the door to find a female worker standing there with two men in white. Both men were carrying two briefcases a piece. "Hello Miss Valentine." Dr. Nakamura was the only one who worked for the compound that called the girls' by their actual birth names.

"Humph," Mai responded.

Dr. Nakamura eyed the pack of cigarettes in her hand and rolled her eyes, "I hate that he allows you all to smoke; puts me in the lab longer than I'd like."

Dr. Nakamura was a medical genius; she graduated from one of the top schools in the world and had many a research lab ask for her services. However, Gozaburo got to her first. He abducted her and found out about her skills after the fact. So he put her to work as his official doctor and scientist of the organization.

With her talents and his funding she was able to create a birth control that not only kept you without child but also killed the child you may know you have or not; unknown vitamins for fighting and destroying sickness and disease caused by smoking, alcohol consumption, and sexual activity was also present. And some sort of muscle stiffener that kept your nether regions like a virgin, all in the form of a sweltering booster.

Once a month she would instruct forty teams of fifty to take their designated levels and inject the girls, checking them off on their clipboards; Dr. Nakamura only injected Mai and Isis personally since they were Gozaburo's golden girls.

"Now, you know why I'm here so drop the pants." She looked past Mai and saw Isis was asleep, "Awake Miss Ishtar please."

The two men stepped forward and the roommate stood before them, "I WILL wake Miss Ishtar." She strolled over to the black haired beauty's bed and shook her gently, "Isis, the sell out's here to give us our shit."

Isis moaned awake in aggravation; not only did she not want to wake up ever again, but to wake up for this once a month injection made things worse. She groggily got up and assumed the position with Mai; hands flat on the bed, legs spread, and shorts half mast to show enough flesh for the shot.

"You know what Dr. Nakamura," the blonde began as the men prepped her by cleaning the area with alcohol, which would most likely waver in the room long after they left, "you use to be one of us, right? But just because Gozaburo offered you some money you turn your back on us?" Mai clenched her teeth as the doctor stabbed her tender rear with the needle. "You're just mad because you know I'm right."

"No," Nakamura also stabbed Isis in the rear releasing the searing liquid, "you're just mad because I get paid for working with Gozaburo."

"At what cost?" Isis mumbled as she pulled up her pants, "What'll happen when you finally get serious about your life and want to leave all of this? Gozaburo has as much control over you as any of us."

Dr. Nakamura's nostrils flared as she turned on her designer heels out the door followed by her goons. Mai looked over at Isis, "She knows you're right. But enough about that sell out, how are you honey?"

Isis sat down on her bed, her face going stoic, "I don't really want to talk about it." She slid an Iced Green Apple stick into her holder and lit it, breathing it in agonizingly slow.

The blonde roommate nodded and took her seat on her bed, "I understand if you don't want to…but just let me know you're okay Isis."

Isis looked away from her face out of the window towards the Kaiba Corp. building, "I'd be lying if I said I was Mai. I can't keep doing this, I really can't." She put the still full cigarette out and opened the door to their room. The African slid the slippers on that were by the door and stood out in the hall. She had never really taken time to see what exactly the mansion looked like but now every thing seemed to stand out for her.

The entry way to this prison was a large foyer that had two huge double doors that led into the compound. There you entered a large circular area where many areas for seating and smoking were. Doors were all around the circle that led to different public rooms of the estate. If you looked straight up you could see right to the clouds were the huge windows let in the sun above.

Also when you looked up you saw level after level of rooms; it was set up much like a coliseum. The only way down were the ten elevators located on each level which had two hundred rooms a piece, making the circumference of it all quite large; not to mention there were forty levels of these rooms.

Depending on your status it determined how many people you shared a room with. The girls' ranking just below Isis and Mai only had two people in the room. However if you were apart of the elite "Street Crew" A.K.A the prostitutes that stood on the corner, you may share a room from four to eight people.

Many past by this building day in and day out, and would marvel at how large it really was, but no one was allowed on the premises without proper I.D. So Gozaburo easily put up a front saying it was his official headquarters for _G_._H_._F_._G_. Media asked where the girls lived and he simply said each girl had their own penthouse amongst all of _The_ _Lavish_ _Lover_'s across Domino as their personal quarters. They all believed and they all stayed off his case about it.

"What do you mean?" Mai once more gathered up her cigarette items. "Are we busting out?" She stood next to Isis on the balcony slash hall.

She shook her head, "Maybe just the opposite; perhaps no more fighting, no more struggling. Conceivably just exist and do what we're told."

"But—"

Two security men stepped forward, "You're needed in Gozaburo's office," one of them said. From there they escorted Beautiful to the office, leaving a dumbfounded Gorgeous behind.

Isis was thrown into Gozaburo's office, as usual, and she took her seat as the door was bolted close. Mr. Kaiba entered from his side door and took a seat across from her, "How are you?" He sneered.

'You know damn well how I am.' She didn't respond.

"Good. Now the reason I have called you in here is to show a certain tape I'd like to call "Egyptian Extermination" in warehouse sixty three."

Her hands twitched slightly as the portrait went up and screens each showed a different angle of the rape viewing party. She watched as Malik rose up and completely lost it; killing men, beating people, and all around acting like a barbarian. However when she eyed the sniper in one of the screens her heart and throat whispered, "_La'a_…" The shot whizzed through the screens and hit Odion who had pushed through the crowd, just in the nick of time. Brains and blood splashed out onto Malik's face and chest as Odion's lifeless shell fell upon him, pinning him to the floor, as the room began to settle down and clear out. He held his brother close as he screamed to Ra why; the portrait then went down.

"Did you see the entire ruckus and damage your brother made?!"

"O…O…Odi…Odion…Odion…Odion…" She mumbled again and again as she fell out of her seat, the stress of it all causing her to swoon.

"Take her to her room," Gozaburo instructed. "She's seen enough."

The guards nodded and drug her down to her room, where she once more continued to rest on her bed.

**Kaiba Corp.**

Seto Kaiba stood before his window watching those below, minding their own business, living their own lives. Not manipulated by negativity that seemed rule his life. He glanced back on his desk to only glimpse at documents there that had been handed to him by his wife's—scratch that, his ex-wife.

He supposed the only annoying part was Kisara presented it before he could. After the divorce was final do to "indisputable differences" he was sure she would find comfort in Yami and he in…well, you know. He married Kisara on a whim and regretted the day he slid that band on almost as much as she did. He could only wish the best for her and would consider himself an associate of hers in the future.

"So I suppose the rumors are true?" He listened as his swivel chair spun from the intruder's body weight.

Kaiba twisted around to only have a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, "When did you get back in town?"

"Last night; enough about me, big brother," Mokuba's smile reached his navy eyes. "So you and Kisara are untying the knot."

"Bad news spreads fast, huh?" Kaiba wondered over to his desk and motioned his brother to move. The younger Kaiba positioned himself Indian style on top of the desk as Seto took his proper seat.

"I suppose so Seto, especially when it's about you." He tossed the glass Duel Monster's deck paper weight between his hands, expecting an explanation from his brother.

"Indisputable differences," he answered mechanically.

"That means nothing to me."

"Well it means we never should have gotten married in the first place." Kaiba rotated towards his computer and began a few tasks, "Rebecca?"

"She's here in Domino; her plane from Mongolia landed the same time my own did from France. We ended up running into each other at the airport…what are the chances, huh?" A blush crept to his cheeks as he recapped the moment. Kaiba smirked as he eyed the reddening cheeks; even though his brother had just turned eighteen, he was still as shy, sweet, and innocent as when he was ten. "I'm her date to the Annual Valentine's Day Ball."

"How exciting…" Kaiba had forgotten about the up and coming Valentine's Day Ball. He remembered how the more American business men started to take over East Domino, the stronger the murmur of Western customs got. They use to just hold the ball amongst themselves till they started to heavily date the local Japanese women thus integrating the idea. Everyone was who was everyone was invited.

You dressed in the most expensive and elegant of gowns and tuxedos, entered a themed hall and sashayed and dined the night away with the one on your arm. Getting the tux would be the easier part; he knew his invitation was probably already present and waiting, he just didn't have a date. He minimized his spreadsheets and such and opened up his Internet browser; at least he didn't have a date yet.

"Seto, Kisara told me of your obsession with Gozaburo's company." Mokuba watched as Kaiba signed into the official _G_._H_._F_._G_. website. "Why?"

"Because I KNOW his business is one big human-trafficking operation of girls from the age of thirteen to forty." He clicked around and made sure to turn the speakers off so that the annoying tutorial whore wouldn't be heard.

"And how are you so sure about this?"

"Just watch and see." After a few more clicks, Kaiba easily found his way back to Isis's personal page.

A huge blush crept across his face as he saw the picture of her on the bed, "Oh, well, um…yea…that's some strong evidence you got there Seto. Isis would NEVER do a thing like that."

"My thoughts exactly Moki; this only proves my suspicions further." He quickly filled out an application for both she and Mai. After he was sure he'd get her just in time for the party he clicked out and pressed his intercom button.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba Sir!"

"Yoshi, how many tickets was I given for the Valentine's Day Ball?"

He listened as Yoshi shuffled through some papers, "Says here, one for you, Miss Kisara, Mr. Mokuba, and an extra to do as you please with. Would you like them forwarded to your home today?"

"Yes, of course; thank you Yoshi." He clicked off the intercom and leaned back in his chair picking up his phone, dialing in a number.

It rang twice, "Yeah uh, Wheeler residence."

"Hey Wheeler, its Kaiba; be ready in thirty, we're going to get fitted for tuxes."

"For what?" Joey didn't oppose to whatever he had planned.

"You and I are going to the Annual Valentine's Day Ball."

There was a heavy sigh on the blonde's end, "Money-Bags…we got lucky with the Halloween bash but how are we going to strike gold twice?"

"This isn't about that Mutt; it's about having a good time. So just be ready." He hung up the phone and turned to Mokuba, "I'm guessing Rebecca has a ticket for you?" He nodded, "Good; Kisara won't go just to stay out of the media's eye during the divorce. So that leaves me with three extra tickets, excellent."

Kaiba once more pressed the intercom's button, "Yoshi, I'm leaving for the day. Forward everything to my cell." He clicked off and headed towards the door.

"Hey uh…Seto?"

Kaiba gave a fake groan, "Yes Mokuba, you can come with me and Wheeler to be fitted for tuxes."

"And…?"

"And yes I will buy your tux…might as well, already paying for the Mutt's."

"Thanks Seto!" He leaped off the desk and followed Kaiba out.

**Gozaburo's House for Gentlemen**

"Gozaburo Sir, you're needed in the computer lab," his intercom blipped. He stood up and went into his side door and walked down the long hall to the lab. He opened the door and felt the heat from the constantly running computers. Not to mention having thousands of computers buzzing at once, in one room with no ventilation didn't help anything. He thought with the bringing in of the cubicles it would help but it only aided in giving everyone their own space.

He turned up the A/C as Pegasus made his way over, "Follow me to my office Gozaburo." They walked past the many cubicles and insistent sound of typing into Pegasus's office.

Gozaburo forgot how nice his office was, but not as nice as his own. He sat down in the arm chair across from Pegasus. The one-eared millionaire typed in a few things on his laptop and turned on the plasma behind him. The information on the computer transferred there and showed in the _G_._H_._F_._G_. database Seto Kaiba had made another request for Isis and Mai.

"I see you wanted to keep your other ear?" Gozaburo chuckled.

He knew Pegasus found nothing funny about the joke, "I suppose so. Now what do you want me to do? Decline, correct?"

Big Daddy G shook his head, "Scroll down to the essay part." Maximillion did as he was told and together they read what it said:

_I've given up on the obsessive behavior; do whatever you want with other people's lives Gozaburo, but you will no longer control my own. You win._

They swapped looks and busted out laughing. They called Duke, Marik, and Dartz in and together they all had a good laugh. They even popped champagne.

**Beautiful and Gorgeous**

A packet slid beneath their door and Mai rose from her bed to get it. Isis hadn't said a word or even moved from her bed since returning from Gozaburo's office. She slid the envelope open and gasped at the information, "Isis…we're going to the Annual Valentine's Day Ball…with Joey and Kaiba…"

Isis's heart skipped a beat causing her to sit up right, "I can't."

"A job's a job Isis. Not to mention Gozaburo, his goons, nor any other _GG _are going! We have every opportunity to tell everything we know and then some." She sat down on Isis's bed Indian style before her, "We can be over with this."

"It'll never end Mai, he'll just kill again."

The violet eyes scrunched in shock, "What!? Who's dead?"

"…Odion…_Kteer_ blood…_Kteer_ brain…"

PLEASE READ:

I'm sorry…it was high time for someone to die! Spices things up, you know? Well, that's a morbid statement. Seems Isis has lost her will to fight; damn you Gozaburo! Don't worry my readers, this fic isn't over yet.

Arabic Words:

Kteer – Too much

La'a – No

This was posted especially for: Ruby-Knight, Setosbabygurl, and RAY and KATANA.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 19

Scandal Spills

"Here," he muttered as he set the mug of tea before his love. He took a seat next to her on his couch.

"Thanks dear…" She lifted the steamy goodness to her lips and sipped thoughtfully.

"Kisara…are you okay?" She looked up into concerned crimson eyes. "Did you want to go to the Valentine's Day party after all?"

She shook her head, "No, definitely not. I'm sorry Yami. This whole divorce business has me a bit down."

"But isn't this what you want?"

"It is, but I can only hope Kaiba is okay. He hasn't tried to contact me; I've only heard from his lawyer. I don't want any of his assets or money, I have all I need, I just want his friendship again." She looked up at whom she had always truly loved, "I'm glad you've always been here for me."

Yami placed a hand a top of hers, "I'll always be here _Kissy_."

Her smile grew bigger; the truth was, Yami had started the nickname but one day Kaiba had heard him call her that, and to spite the Pharaoh he would at times use it. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why she even married Kaiba in the first place.

She supposed she was somewhat bought by all of the glamorous pampering not to mention he was the king of persuasion and charming. Yes, Seto Kaiba could be charming, in a sexual way. He was so dark, mysterious, arrogant and sexy.

Yami was sweet, romantic, confident, and well, sexy. He was more of what she needed in terms of a relationship. However Kaiba was more assertive in the situation and beat him to the punch. Well the marriage part of it; she didn't tell Kaiba, but she wasn't a virgin their wedding night.

"Yami…?" Her tone was a bit dreamy as she danced her fingers up and down his arm.

"Yes?" He gave her a curious look.

"Do you remember that weekend at the coast…the very first time you ever told me you loved me?"

He smirked, "I sure do. I also remember you were engaged to a certain CEO at the time."

She blushed and swatted his arm, "I suppose I was. If only I could have cut out the middle man and not have put us all through this."

"It's all over Kisara and Kaiba obviously isn't upset or anything." He glanced at the clock and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, "Let's watch some TV, and get your mind off of it."

**Gozaburo's House for Gentlemen**

"Good evening Domino and welcome to Royal Romance where we believe in video more than photos. I'm Etsu, the Gossip Queen of this kingdom and it seems a few royal ties are being cut while others are being made."

"Turn that up!" One of the _GG_'s in the TV room called to the redhead holding the remote.

The brunette haired cutie known as Etsu continued louder, "Seems that Seto Kaiba and Kisara are ending their two year marriage." The screens behind Etsu showed a series of video clips of the two together, "Why did it end? The divorce papers have been kept under wraps but one of our top field reporters was able to capture a flick of the alleged perfect Angel kissing the King of Games."

The TV showed Kisara in the hallway with Yami murmuring things to one another, and then kissing him. "We also found out she was there for a few days before finally leaving. Cheating maybe?" Etsu turned around and eyed the still frame, "Suitcase and all Kisara? Damn, however, she sure knows how to pick them. Talk about one of the hottest guys in Domino.

"Sure all of this commotion has been bad for Kisara; loosing such a rich hunk and gaining a not as rich hunk and all, but excellent for us! Yes, that's right ladies; that sexy Seto Kaiba is back on the market, but for how long? We have exclusive video footage of Kaiba, the Beautiful and Gorgeous and someone we didn't expect: the Joey Wheeler, a top duelist gone fisherman, fleeing the scene of Gozaburo Kaiba's Halloween bash back in October."

The TV was overcome with the clip of Mai and Joey running down the sidewalk towards an alley, then shortly after Kaiba and Isis, handcuffed together, and running in the same direction. Then a limo screeched out of the alley and away it went.

"Sources say they were up into the woods for some days; romantic getaway perhaps? Probably so for Wheeler and Gorgeous, they've always had a thing for each other, dating back to Duelist Kingdom. However, what I want to know is why Kaiba and Beautiful were handcuffed? Getting a head start on their kinky weekend?" Etsu chuckled and winked at the camera. "And if you're still not a believer, our loved field reporter was able to capture this cherished video of said CEO passionately lip-locking with this Beautiful it girl."

The screen transitioned to the clip of Isis and Kaiba kissing like there was no tomorrow in his limo, the day he was dropping her off at _The_ _Lavish_ _Lover_. "Is someone crushing? Royal Romance would like to think so. Truly this knot should have never been tied if all they were going to do was cheat on each other with hotter people. In other news, relating to this regal family, Mokuba Kaiba was spotted at the Domino airport returning from his good times in Europe. He also ran into Rebecca Hawkins, young duelist extraordinaire and archeological excavator, at a Starbucks there."

The screen was once more over taken by the video footage of the two hugging passionately and blushing at their actions, "Isn't young love cute? Well if you think so we have more coming up. I'm Etsu and this is Royal Romance, stay with us." The TV then cut to commercial.

Many of the girls in the room were eyeing the blushing Isis in an assortment of emotions: anger, happiness, admiration, jealousy. Finally the one of them spoke, "Oh. My. Fucking. Goodness. SETO KAIBA IS SOOO HOT FOR YOU!" A bunch of girls then started squealing and circling her, bombarding her with a million questions.

"All right! Break it up! Leave my poor buddy here alone!" Mai stood up commanding the girls, who easily back off seeing her as an authoritative figure. But of course not without winking at Isis, telling her she's lucky, asking was he a good kisser, and how big his penis was.

**Downtown Domino**

Joey, Mokuba, and Kaiba stilled their movements in the private back fitting-room of '_Tuxedo_ _Time Tailoring_' as the one of many TV's in the establishment cut to commercial. The three men who were currently fitting Kaiba paused momentarily to look at the CEO's expression. Oddly enough it was relief.

'Nice to know I wasn't the only one cheating,' Kaiba thought to himself as he looked at his reflection in the three mirrors before him. He noticed the workers hadn't moved yet, "Just because a bit of gossip is spilled about me doesn't mean you stop doing your job."

"Oh sorry Mr. Kaiba Sir!" The three murmured at different times continuing their measurements and pinning.

Mokuba and Joey, who had already been fitted, sat on a velvet covered duck feathered stuffed couch, behind Kaiba snacking on crab cakes and champagne. "So, you lied?" Joey smiled at the mirror which bounced it back to him threefold.

"Tails or not Mokuba?" Kaiba asked his brother ignoring Joey.

"Of course tails Seto! It's the Valentine's Day Ball." He quickly stole a crab cake from the platter while Joey wasn't looking.

"Okay then, I'll take this one. I'll need all three of these ready in two days." Kaiba then began removing his tux.

"Two days!? I don't know if we can do that," the manager whined, "we do have other tuxes to take care of."

"In that case make it three, I'm feeling a bit charitable. However don't see that as time to sit on your asses because I'm only paying after we all try these on again, and they fit correctly." He walked over to the two and motioned from them to get up. They headed back through the main area of the store, attempting to ignore the eyes on them, for all of Domino had witnessed Royal Romance's breaking news report.

Once outside the three were bombarded with paparazzi: "Is it true that you Kaiba did in fact leave Kisara for _G_._H_._F_._G_'s it girl Beautiful?! Tell us Wheeler; are you fisherman by day and romancer by night for _G_._H_._F_._G_'s other hit girl Gorgeous?! Mokuba! It's good to have you back in town, but did you only return because you knew Rebecca Hawkins would be landing the same day?!" They said nothing and got into the limo, leaving the reporters that were running after them.

"As I was saying, so you lied?" Joey once more asked Kaiba.

"That's none of your business," the brunette replied.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "What did Seto lie about now?"

"I asked him…" He looked over his shoulder and saw the sound proof privacy screen rise from Kaiba's doing, "I asked him if there was anything going on between he and Isis and he told me no. Seems Etsu told on you Money-Bags."

"Fuck you Mutt…" He growled as he averted his eyes out the window.

"Wait…Mokuba; do you see what I see?" The two focused in on Kaiba, "Is he…is he, blushing?!"

"I believe he is!" The younger Kaiba chortled.

They both then busted out laughing, at Kaiba's expense. "I hate you both…"

**The Annual Valentine's Day Ball**

"I'm Mamoru Takahashi, from '_Seasons of Style_' and we are here live at the Annual Valentine's Day Ball!"

Mamoru was one of many broadcasters live on the scene as limos, foreign cars, taxis', and the occasional wild card vehicle pulled up. Stars from all over Japan and a few countries west of the island were there and wearing their best and having the best, of the best hang off their arms.

"The lost Kaiba boy, Mokuba Kaiba, is now arriving with his date the lovely Rebecca Hawkins!" The white Ferrari F430 Scuderia came to a halt before the red carpet. Mokuba got out first and handed his keys to the valet; he was wearing a typical black tailed tuxedo with white gloves. His long usually unruly hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

He walked around the car and opened the door for Rebecca who was wearing a simple black strapped gown that belled out at the knees. She also had a white shawl around her and her hair had been pinned up with curls.

She hooked her arm with his and took pictures here and there as they made their way into the lavish party.

"And here we have the second Kaiba of the evening arriving, accompanied by his new pal Joey Wheeler." A white Ferrari 599 Spider came to a stop.

Joey got out wearing a black tailed tux, with a silver vest and cummerbund on top of his white button down. He also wore sliver gloves, a sliver top hat, and for once his hair was brushed. Kaiba walked over to his side after handing his keys to the valet in a white coated tailed tux; the buttons on the jacket were black along with the vest and cummerbund underneath matching his pants. He also had on one white glove and one black glove.

Mamoru waved the two over and to his surprise they actually came over, "We have received a tip that you two do in-fact have dates and they happen to be the scandalous pair Beautiful and Gorgeous, is this true?"

Kaiba smirked as Joey spoke for them, "Stick around Takahashi to find out."

With that the two walked in to the cosmos themed hall. This year the ball was being held at the newly built planetarium. They stood just past the doors and looked to their left and right, eyeing the areas for seating with the buffet tables there. When they looked before them, they watched others head down the stairs to the large dance area, with the punch tables against the walls, along with small seating areas for chatting. There was also a stage for the live orchestra.

A large glowing moon hung from the ceiling along with dimly glowing stars, the occasional mechanical shooting star; glowing "stardust" was scattered around the dance floor and tables. The known planets hung from the ceiling all around the room.

Kaiba and Joey walked down the large stairs and easily spotted Mokuba charming Rebecca under Mars. "Hey Seto, hey Joey," Mokuba quickly said as they two approached.

"Good evening gentlemen, it's been a while huh?" The all grown up Rebecca smiled at the two.

"When did you get boo—BIG, so big…?" Joey quickly said laughing nervously.

"I don't know if it was my trip to Peru or India or Brazil when all of this happened, but it did." She glanced past the two and noticed a few friends waving to her, "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, Mokuba…" He kissed the hand he was holding and she walked off with a blush.

"Well, she got hot," Joey shrugged.

"What are you talking about?! Rebecca has always been gorgeous…" He sighed at his love and looked back to find Kaiba rolling his eyes at his brother. "I have every right to be a little love sick, she looks really good tonight."

"There's a lot of good looking people here tonight, I being one," Joey smiled big as he tipped his hat to some passing girls who blushed. "What can I say?"

"How about nothing," Kaiba stated anxiously watching the entrance way.

Mokuba looked up at the duel balconies where the food and dining tables were, "The food here is quite nice. I forgot how they pull out all the stops for this thing."

"Soon that food will be tucked nicely away in my stomach," Joey chuckled with Mokuba who agreed. The two joked some more and noticed how Kaiba's eyes seemed to glue to the entrance way, "Kaiba, you okay?" Joey looked where he was and only saw more people arriving.

"They should be here soon," Mokuba said glancing over at Rebecca who gave him a secret wink. He blushed in response.

Kaiba cursed himself for allowing the _G_._H_._F_._G_. transportation to drop the two off. If it had his way, Isis would have been the one next to rather than Joey. However what was done was—for some reason his thoughts dispersed when he spotted Mai. But where was Isis?

"They're here," Mokuba smiled.

"Well I'll be damned…" Joey breathed as he eyed the blonde of his dreams.

Mai came down the stairs wearing a wine colored gown; the top portion was a halter and by the waist is flared out with elegantly pinned rumples in rows of thin material. Two ringlets hung on each side of her face while the rest of the curls were pinned up. She also had on matching gloves, diamond bracelets, tear-drop earrings and matching necklace.

"Joseph…?" She smiled at the bumbling blonde and gave him a peck on the lips in which gossipers took note of, "I missed you too…"

"Where's Isis?" Kaiba asked the maroon clad woman.

"Being bombarded by the press; usually we're protected by Gozaburo Goons but we were actually allowed to come alone." She eyed Kaiba's anxious face, "Don't worry, she'll be in soon."

Kaiba quickly averted his eyes not wanting to come off apprehensive to any possible undercover gossipers. "Sooner than you think big brother," Mokuba gently nudged him with his elbow and he once more eyed the stairway and became breathless.

Isis strolled in looking like a lost princess; her dress was plum colored with gold designs all over the corset piece, which had off the shoulder straps. It belled out at the waist in thick material and had gold designs around the trim. Her hair was curled all over, and atop of her head rested a plum colored band wrapped in gold ribbon. Around her neck was a gold chain holding a purple diamond with matching earrings, and her wrists contained gold charm bracelets with purple diamonds as the charms.

She looked left and right, searching for her prince, as she walked down the stairs, holding her dress up just enough. Her prince would have moved into sight if he wasn't stuck in the place he stood, struck by her beauty. She reached the bottom of the stairs, "_Yom_ _tov_."

"Hello to you too," Joey smiled as he wrapped an arm around Mai's bare shoulders. "Kaiba's right—" He motioned to were he last saw Kaiba standing and found the space empty.

Isis's heart fell; she attempted to keep her face from showing her sadness, "Oh, okay."

The three watched her walk away and none of them noticed a certain brunette slinking into the Men's Room.

**Men's Room**

'Get a hold of yourself Seto!' Kaiba's head screamed. He wanted to punch the stall door but he was sure the person on the other side wouldn't take too kindly to it. 'All I need to do is get a hold of…me.' Instead of punching the wall he considered punching his gut, hoping that maybe that would get rid of slight fluttering there. In the middle of deciding whether or not to beat his intestines to a pulp, his phone buzzed with a text from Mokuba:

_Seto, get back out here you insensitive jerk! _

"Shouldn't have abandoned her…" He mumbled as he slid the phone back into his pocket. He checked himself in the mirror and headed back out into the party. He looked around to find Joey stuffing his face while Mai rolled her eyes, up top in the eating area, and Mokuba and Rebecca twirling on the dance floor. Finally his younger brother caught his older brother's eyes and motioned in the direction Isis had headed off in.

Kaiba walked through a large archway that led down a dimly lit hall. This way led into the actual room where the ceiling above was a copy of the cosmos. He gingerly slid the door open; the room was too small for the size party that was planned so it was left alone. But the room wasn't empty for there she stood beneath the clicking and changing heavens; the stars and moon casting bits of light across her body. Just as gently he closed the door back and marveled at the heavenly being before him.

"I hate it when you watch me you know…" He couldn't help but smile knowing she was nervously playing with her hands.

"Sorry, it's turned more into a hobby rather than a habit." He smoothly made his way over and felt his chest tighten as she slowly turned and faced him in all of her elegant splendor. He stopped in his steps and felt his breath hitch a bit.

"Seto…is every thing okay?" It looked as if she was floating over to him, for her feet could not be seen making the smooth strides.

"I'm fine," he grumbled. He knew he was acting as a love struck teen and it was making him quite annoyed. Sure he was only twenty, two years shy of those teen years, but he had never seen himself as the heartrending type. And all of Domino would probably agree, but here he stood, not able to move or breath as this woman approached him.

She stopped when she was about an arm's length from him and continued nervously playing with her hands, saying nothing. His eyes roamed the amazing gown and the just as amazing creature in it. He didn't want to speak, he didn't need to speak.

The universe above continued to click and change as the people below it remained unchanged.

PLEASE READ:

I am just shooting these things out let me tell you! I finished this in two days and was not expecting to post so soon. But oh well, you all deserve it. Now the next chapter will definitely have plenty of Isis/Kaiba togetherness. So if you've been waiting for that, here it will be.

Hebrew Words:

Yom tov – Good day

This was posted especially for: Setosbabygurl, Ruby-Knight, and Amethyst-Magician(good to have you back ).

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 20

Unions Made

"Well Seto and Mokuba looked quite handsome," Kisara smiled as the coverage of the ball came to a close.

Yami nodded, "Those girls looked quite lovely. I hope they all have a good time…" He trailed off as he clicked the TV off. He turned to face Kisara and placed a hand on her pale thigh, "What do want to do now?"

"Maybe make another movie in the hallway?" She chuckled at the Royal Romance report.

"Or we could make one in the bedroom?" Yami licked his lips as a blush crept up to Kisara cheeks.

She hesitantly leaned in and kissed him lightly, "Or…" She kissed him again with more pressure and allowed her hands to slink up his shirt, "…we could…"

"Well?" He whispered against her lips already getting a bit of a hard-on.

"Cuddle?"

Yami pulled back narrowing his eyes in mock annoyance, "Cuddle?"

"Sorry Yami, I'm still not ready."

He nodded in understanding, "Well I already pitched a tent for this campout…" She blushed when she eyed the erection pushing through his pajama pants.

"In the spirit of love…" She slid off the couch and settled between his knees.

He anxiously licked his lips as her hands slowly rolled the flannels back. The Pharaoh stifled a hiss as his dick sprang free and was immediately greeted with small kisses up and down the shaft. Finally the piece of flesh disappeared past her lips in one hard suck.

"Shiiit…I forgot how fucking good you are at this…" He whispered a bit breathy as he took his right hand to lazily pull and play with her hair.

She removed the shaft for a moment and jacked her right hand up and down it, "It has been a while, huh?" She once more put it back in her mouth and continued her ministrations.

"Only two years—fuuuck…RADAMMIT," he hissed as he felt his climax building. "Mmm…just a little more…" He whispered as he closed his eyes tight. Kisara worked her head up and down faster and looked up to find a squirming gasping Yami; what a turn on that was. "…SHIIIT!" He moaned out as his hot semen splashed down her swallowing throat.

"Amazing as always Kisara," Yami panted.

Kisara smiled as she slid on top of him, "Only for you."

**Annual Valentine's Day Ball**

Joey twirled Mai in time with the music and then once more held her close, "You surprise me Joey. I had no idea you knew ballroom dance." She giggled a bit as he dipped her and brought her back up.

"Well, you remember that time Serenity took that class at Tea's dance school and how Tristan wouldn't be her partner? Well you're looking at the guy who was." He smiled sheepishly.

She smiled, "You're just one big teddy bear huh?"

"I suppose so," he smiled and she nuzzled into his neck, the music slowing.

"Joseph?"

"Yes Mai?"

She pulled back and looked deep within his honey eyes, "I really do love you and I want you to know that." After Odion's death Mai truly started to understand just how dangerous Gozaburo's ways were, and if this was last time she saw Joseph Wheeler, she needed him to know exactly how she felt.

"Valentine, I know exactly how you feel about me. Now I just want you to know that I love you too and I need you relax and enjoy a _G_._H_._F_._G_ free night, okay?" She nodded and once more nuzzled into him.

Mokuba and Rebecca spotted the blonde couple cuddled up on the dance floor, "They're so in love Mokuba." Rebecca sighed distantly.

"As am I," Mokuba hesitated to continue but pushed past his nerves, "I'm in love with you Rebecca Hawkins."

"Mokuba I—"

"I'm not done." He stood before her, taking her hands, "It's never been coincidence when your in town I am and when your not I'm not. Do you remember that night in Paris when you had a layover?"

She nodded, "Of course I do Mokuba, I couldn't forget it ever if I wanted to."

"Rebecca, I've loved you since I first saw you with your Teddy bear. So since I was too young then to ask," he dropped down on one knee causing the whole room, including the clanking caterers and plucking orchestra, to go completely silent. "Rebecca Hawkins, I don't care that I just turned eighteen and you're only nineteen, I want—I need to marry you. But will you marry me?" He slid a small velvet box out and opened it, showing the contents there.

Mai and Joey stood silent along with everyone else holding their breath for Rebecca. "OF COURSE I WILL! Took you long enough…" She smiled down at him as he slid the large engagement ring around her finger. He stood up and there they shared a kiss they both had wanted for the longest.

"HERE, HERE! CONGRATULATIONS!" People began cheering and tapping their glasses.

The conductor for the orchestra went up to the mike on stage, "This next song goes out to Mr. and the future Mrs. Mokuba Kaiba." He began playing a sweet magical tune that lured the newly engaged couple to the floor where all witnessed a true joining, and eventually joined them on the floor.

**In the Planetarium**

There the two still stood; they had both heard the announcement by the conductor and each smiled at the news, but neither one of them had turned to go congratulate the couple.

"Seems Mokuba is getting married," Isis finally broke the silence. "Interesting really…you married Kisara when you were eighteen, did you not?"

"I did, but Mokuba listens to his heart rather than what it pumps to during certain situations." He casually walked across the room and locked the double doors. He slowly walked back taking his original position.

She chuckled nervously, "I suppose that would make quite a difference in deciding on whether or not the person you proposed to was a good choice." She took a small step toward him and he mimicked it; the prowl was on and she knew it.

Kaiba believed she looked good enough to eat and he quickly transferred any true feelings to pure sexual arousal. "Maybe I could make a proposition to you?" A wily smirk graced his lips.

She took a large step back and he took a small one forward, "Marriage is out of the question I'm guessing."

"I'm sorry to say it is," he took another step forward, "especially during a divorce. Looks a bit sloppy don't you think?"

She nodded and took a smaller step back so he took a larger step forward, "It would and especially to the woman you were cheating with. Etsu's lips wouldn't be able to move fast enough to distribute the information." Her bottom bumped into the control panel for the shifting skies and she knew she was cornered. However a small part of her really didn't mind it. "So what's this proposition?"

"Seems my lips can't move fast enough either." He took longer strides towards his prey, his eyes almost animalistic, "So how about I show you?" With that he pressed his body against hers and took her face in both of his hands, "You look utterly appetizing…" With that he pulled her face to meet his own in an enticing kiss. He moved his hands down from her face, over her shoulders and rested them on her hips. Once he got a firm grip on her, he hoisted her up onto the control panel.

She gasped in surprised and he slid his tongue into her mouth, moaning loudly as her tongue shyly met his own. "Seto…" She whispered against his lips as his hands slid up her legs, moving her dress up with them.

He forgot how smooth and responsive her skin was; he felt his dick rising to the occasion and continued to touch where ever he could. He slid his head to the side and kissed along her vibrating throat as his fingers toyed with her pussy through its lace prison.

"Oh Seto…" She moaned. She turned her head to the side and gently nibbled on his ear, breathing her moans into it. She licked the outer portion and blew into it, then once more bit onto the lobe.

"Aww fuck…" Kaiba hoarsely called out as he gripped onto her thighs. Isis had never done that before and boy was it _good_. "Shiiit…you're going to make me come from just this…"

She continued her attention to his ear and snaked a hand down, and pulled his erection out, "Come then…" She squeezed the appendage and started long slow strokes to his dick.

"Mmm…dammit, shit…" Kaiba breathlessly spoke. He had no idea what had transformed Isis into the aggressive one, but he was enjoying it. "Do it faster," he pleaded, "I'm getting close…shit!"

With that she stopped and sat up straighter on the control panel. The look on her face was purely voracious; the prey had become the predator. She slid off of it and motioned for him to get on the floor. Before he knew it he was laying down on the floor, his dick at full attention leaking ample amounts of pre-come.

She bent between his legs and took his erection into her mouth, electing a hiss from him. Her right hand twisted the base while the other fondled his balls. She soon moved her right hand and deep throated the erection; her eyes glued to his panting lips and clenched teeth. "I'm going to fucking come!" he panted out. Before he could he grasped her head and pulled her up into a kiss, tasting himself.

Once she lay atop of him, he quickly flipped her over, her short reign coming to an end. He slid his hands back up her dress and slid the undergarments there off. He gripped a thigh in each hand and lined himself up, "Motherfuuuuucker!" He grunted. "You're toooooo fuuucking…tight—Radammit!"

Isis was currently to breathless with pleasure to explain the shot she had received that week. Truly the muscle stiffener hadn't settled in correctly, or maybe it had. "Fuck me Seto…"

From hearing this Kaiba shoved hard and was able to get the rest of dick inside. He gripped her thighs and started a medium rhythm which had her arching her back and clawing at the floor, "You like my dick in you, don't you?"

"Mmm…yes…more…" She breathed out. With that he thrusted into her harder and soon was pounding her into the planetarium's floor.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK OH FUCK!" Kaiba called out freely as he threw his head back, eyes closed, biting his lips; attempting not to come so soon. But she was so tight and making so many noises that nearly drove him over.

She clenched her muscles around him making the pressure on her spot that much better, "OH SETO! NNNGGGHHHNNN!" She came writhing on the floor panting as if she had just run a race.

"FUUUUUUUUCK ISIS…" Kaiba roared as he came dangerously close to spewing.

"Don't come yet," she panted. She pulled him down into a searing kiss and rotated her hips against his motionless dick that was still buried deep within her, "Make me come again…please…" She wrapped her legs around his hips and scooted closer to him.

He quickly thought of something to ease the tension in his loins so that the first thrust wouldn't be his end. He pulled back from the kiss and began to once more thrust. He forced her corset piece down enough to where her breast freely came loose. He grabbed on to them, swirling his still gloved hands around her nipples. The fabric added to the sensations and she threw her head back giving a strangled cry.

"Harder Seto, I want more!" She leaned forward and teethed off the black glove and proceeded to suck on his fingers. He watched with lust filled eyes and leaned back a bit so he could pump deeper, harder, and faster. His other hand, which was still gloved, put a death grip on the breast it was holding as he moved as fast as he could with what energy he had left. "OH MY RA!"

"So good so good so good so good so good," he chanted along as he felt his climax once more loom. He looked down and found her eyes wide open and watching him. Even though her face and body contorted in the pleasure he was giving her, her eyes never left his. If it was possible, he felt his dick get harder at the blazing stare. But if the sucking on the fingers and eye contact wasn't enough, she slid a hand down her body and proceeded to make harsh sporadic circles along her clit. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer with this show.

She threw her head back, "MMM OH SETO!" Another strangled cry left her lips as that tingling burning sensation grew bigger and bigger till finally it burst forth, in the form of a muffled scream as she nuzzled herself in the crook of his neck. She captured his ear between her lips and once more nibbled.

Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, "Ahh fuck-fuck-FUCK!" Kaiba finally spurt forth his seed, jerking his hips as the anticipated completion overcame him. He planted his hands on either side of Isis's head and attempted to keep himself from crumpling onto her.

After catching their breath and found they were able to walk, they found a white shawl of one of the guests and cleaned themselves up with it. Kaiba then took it and threw it in the garbage can there, after pulling up his respective bottoms. He turned around to find Isis sliding her underwear back on and adjusting her dress accordingly.

He glided back over to her extended a hand bowing, behind curtsying she gladly took it and back to the party they went as if nothing happened. The only witness to this event was the heavens…or at least an excellent model of it.

Kaiba linked his fingers with Isis's and slowly lifted her hand to kiss it while giving her a look she had never seen him give her. In-fact, it made her stomach flop a bit and her heart thud till it hurt.

"There you two are!" Joey walked over with Mai, "We thought you two might have skipped out on us."

"We were having a private dance," Kaiba smirked as Isis's face heated up. "Where's Mokuba? I suppose I should congratulate him."

"He's upstairs eating; he said he was finally able to eat with not being so nervous. I'll take you to the table."

Kaiba leaned into Isis's ear, pressing his cheek to hers, he whispered, "I'll be back Beautiful; don't miss me too much." He then gave a small unseen nip to her neck. He walked away, accompanied by Joey.

"Private dance huh?" Mai chuckled, "Was it a good dance?"

"Congratulations Rebecca!" Isis quickly said when the blonde became in earshot.

"Thank you," Rebecca giggled showing the large diamond Mokuba gave her. "I told him I didn't need a ring, but I suppose he wanted to make it official. Where were you and Kaiba during the proposal?"

"They were having a private dance in the planetarium room," Mai quickly answered.

"I don't blame you Isis, the dance floor is more for watching other people than dancing." Rebecca rolled her eyes, "I couldn't even talk to Mokuba without people circling us "inconspicuously", or so they think."

"Rebecca DARLING! Let us see that ring!" A woman standing with a lot of other ladies called.

"Okay, be right there! Sorry girls, seems I have more fans," Rebecca chuckled. "I would love for you two to be in my wedding. And don't even think of declining, for I DO NOT take no for an answer." With that she turned around heading for the group of women.

"Well, she's already got that "do as I say" Kaiba mentality; she'll fit into the family just fine," Isis observed.

Mai nodded, "So about this dance; you two were dancing for a while, so he must have twirled you good." She laughed as her best-friend blushed at the comment. "Come on; let's meet up with the guys so we're not sitting ducks for any gossipers to start up conversation."

They went upstairs and sat down at the table with the three. Rebecca soon joined them and took her respective seat next to Mokuba. "Hey, do you guys want to get out of here?" Rebecca asked the group, "I'm feeling a bit High School tonight; let's leave the prom early and go do something that's really fun."

"Sounds good to me," Mokuba nodded, "people here are a bit to stuffy anyway."

"I'd love too kids, but sadly my ship sets sail early tomorrow morning," Joey yawned. "I need to get home and check on Serenity anyway." He stood up and found Mai to stand with him, "What are you doing?"

"Going with you of course; the papers said I'm yours till next Wednesday." Mai smiled when she watched his face brighten. "Why don't you go hail us a cab, I need to talk to Isis for a moment." Joey nodded and slid his cell from his pocket to tell Serenity he was on the way home, as a doorman hailed him a cab.

Isis stood up and followed Mai out the door, "What is it Mai?"

"Isis, I just need to know you'll be okay for the week. With everything that has happened—"

Isis cut in, "Thank you Mai, but I'll be fine. More than fine in-fact…" She couldn't help but look past those violet eyes to a set of blue hues that were smiling back at her. She heard the cab pull up, "Go and be with Joey. Take advantage of this time we have been given Mai. Don't spend it worrying about me, I'll be fine."

After a hug was shared, Mai got into the yellow car with Joey and away they went. "I wouldn't be surprised if those two get married next," Rebecca sighed as she joined Isis outside. "But of course after me and Mokuba's wedding."

Isis shrugged, "Perhaps; Fate is an interesting mistress."

"Me and Rebecca are going to go for some coffee, are you two in?" Mokuba asked draping an arm around his soon to be wife.

Kaiba came up behind Isis and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Isis isn't much of a coffee drinker last time I checked. Not to mention neither one of us have eaten."

"Okay then, you two have a good rest of the evening," Mokuba smiled as he escorted Rebecca towards the car.

Suddenly she stopped, "Mokuba darling, I seemed to have misplaced my shawl."

"What color was it?"

"White; I gave it to a doorman and he said he would handle it." She turned around, "Isis, Kaiba, did either one of you see a white shawl in the actual planetarium?" They both shook their head. "Oh well, it wasn't that important." With that the couple headed towards the valet.

"Oh dear…" Isis blushed as Kaiba simply gave a dark chuckle as they also headed towards the valet.

They climbed in and he started the purring engine and left the parking lot behind, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded, "A bit."

"Have any place in mind?"

"In-fact I do."

PLEASE READ:

Goodness…I don't know what it is, but inspiration has struck and it won't let me sleep. I keep typing and typing and then type some more. I hoped you all enjoyed this one; some things in it I wasn't expecting to put in, but you cannot deny the Muses. Or they will haunt you…plain and simple.

Also, about a certain review questioning why Isis in-fact did use Hebrew rather than Arabic, I will explain why in both factual and situational analysis. clears throat

Hebrew is in-fact a linguistic relative to Arabic and even Aramaic. Do to Isis's character being so educated in the ways of cultures, religions, etc. it would not be uncommon for her to be fluent in both Arabic and Hebrew. Now, why she spoke Hebrew in greeting her friends? She was nervous. It was a small unspoken insert to show her anxious nature at the time, to greeting Kaiba to whom she hadn't seen since the limo incident.

Now you know and knowing is half the battle! G.I. JOOOE! Good times…

This was posted especially for: Setosbabygurl, Ruby-Knight, and Amethyst-Magician.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 21

One Week

The neon sign outside buzzed '_Boogie_ _Down_ _Burger'_ before it turned off for the night, "I haven't been here since my junior year of High School." Kaiba looked around the fifties styled diner.

A small hint of sadness tinged her voice, "It's been about three years for me too." Isis opened her mouth wide as she took another bite of the double cheese burger. She finished the delicious meat stack in two more bites and immediately went to dipping her French fries in her chocolate shake.

"Hungry?"

She looked up blushing a bit, "Sorry, I forget my manners."

"It's fine." He popped a fry into his mouth. "You act as if you haven't eaten in days."

"Gozaburo keeps us on a strict diet; I finally have the means to cheat." She finished off her fries and began sucking down her milkshake.

"What other restrictions does he keep on you all?" She nibbled on her bottom lip at the question, which oddly turned him on, but he kept his hormones in check…for now. "Isis, it's a simple question."

"We have to exercise a certain amount of hours a week; thirty six to be exact."

"Do you all usually meet your quota?"

"Oddly enough yes; I suppose it's our only positive outlet for the whole situation." She once more wrapped her lips around the straw and proceeded to suck the contents down.

"If you keep that up, you'll get a brain freeze," he chastised playfully.

She shook her head, "Nope. It's rare if I do get one." She continued slurping.

"I suppose you're more special than I thought." That's when that look he gave her at the ball returned. That type of look that made her heart beat faster and her milkshake to go down the wrong pipe. She cleared her throat and attempted not to cough, "Are you okay?" He asked a bit too amused. For some reason he couldn't get over how responsive of a person she was.

"I'm glad I bring you such hilarity." She fished the cherry out of her glass with her straw and popped it in her mouth, ripping the stem from the treat.

Suddenly a small tickling feeling crawled up her thigh and she looked down to find his hand scaling her thigh, "I'm not sure if hilarity is the right word to describe what you bring me. I was thinking more of contentment, gratification, indulgence to the highest of sins…"

'I knew I should have made him sit across from me,' she thought as his hand continued to climb.

"Can I get anything else for you two tonight?" One of the late night waitresses asked.

Kaiba didn't move his hand as the familiar looking flaming redhead eyed it. He could have sworn their waitress originally was a brunette. Suddenly it clicked; he took it to the next level by rubbing his hand up and down Isis's concealed leg. "Is that all you wanted baby?"

'Baby?' her mind questioned. She turned and looked at his eyes and saw the small motions there. She glanced at the waitress and realized just how hard it was recognizing the woman without her scarf, large sunhat, bulky sunglasses, and video camera. She turned to the waitress and eyed her thick cloth hat with the logo of the restaurant on the front; usually they were paper with the logo to the side. Hidden camera perhaps?

"I suppose so…my darling. Are you finished?"

"I was considering getting a banana split but since I know I could easily make an _extremely_ _tantalizing_ one with you in the car—kitchen, I suppose not." He pulled his wallet out and paid the tab right down to the last cent. He slid out first and then took her hand helping her out.

She looked back at the table to find the brunette return and start clearing and collecting the money. She then lifted up the menu to find a fifty dollar tip, "You left a tip?"

"Dinner and a show deserve a tip." They both sat in the car and watched the gossip spreader get into a waiting taxi. "I hope Etsu's ratings go up." He pulled off from the sidewalk and headed to Kaiba Manor.

**Gozaburo's House for Gentlemen**

"Gozaburo Sir, I've never questioned you ever," Dartz began hoping he wouldn't loose an ear, "but why have you allowed Beautiful and Gorgeous the luxury of a week with the ones they obviously love?"

Mr. Kaiba chuckled causing the other four gentlemen at the conference table to smile nervously, "That's because my son has given up and without his guidance to the fisherman nothing will happen."

"What's stopping the girls from telling as usual?" Marik asked.

"We killed that Ishtar brother; fear is the easiest way to power my friends." He swiveled around and looked out the window, "They'll have a good seven days and truly learn to loathe this place."

Duke shook his head, "Surely we can learn many things from you."

"Surely we can," Pegasus nodded stroking the place where his ear once was.

**Kaiba Manor**

Isis had no idea she had fallen asleep till she woke up cuddled up in Kaiba's arms, as he made his way up the large staircase. "I can walk from here."

He shook his head, "You're light as a feather. Gozaburo should write a book on dieting…and use it himself, fat bastard…" He kicked the door open to his room and found nothing of Kisara's left. He set Isis down on the bed and went into the closet to find everything she owned gone, including the vanity. 'She moves fast.'

Isis rolled over and bumped into something familiar; her suitcase. She supposed her "beloved" organization had packed a bag for her and Mai and dropped them off at their respective locations. She unzipped the case and found a pair of pajamas.

"Kaiba?" He didn't come out of his closet. "Kaiba?" She called once more, still no reply. She rolled her eyes at his behavior, "Seto?"

"You call?" He came out of the closet in only his slacks slightly unbuttoned and hair tousled.

She ripped her eyes from the sex God and turned her back to him, "I need you to unbutton my dress for me." He smoothed her hair out of the way and undid the buttons down her back. He watched the mass amounts of material fall ungracefully from her body. The Egyptian's hands covered her bare shoulders, attempting to warm her topless body, "Thank you."

The CEO glided his index and middle finger down her spine, "No problem." How could one's skin be so soft? He hesitantly leaned forward and gave a small nip to the back of her neck. He then kissed across her shoulders receiving a small shiver from her. Somehow this satisfied his undetermined curiosity and he headed back into his closet.

After her breathing went to normal, she gathered up her things and headed into the bathroom. After using the facilities and washing her face, she slid the pink, orange, and yellow plaid shorts on. She then pulled the orange wife-beater over her head.

She walked back out into the large bedroom to find her dress hanging up against the closet door over her shoes, and Kaiba sprawled out on the bed; legs wide open and he hands linked resting behind his head. His cotton bottoms were white with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon printed all over them. However the way they were hanging a bit off of him showing delicious amounts of his pelvis, proved this to maybe be an innocent seduction.

"Is this an invitation?" Isis asked standing at the end of the bed.

He smirked, "Perhaps…?"

After a bit more analysis of his offer she climbed across the outsized bed and pulled the blankets back, putting her back to him. He slid under the blankets and wrapped an around her waist possessively. He pulled her close and nuzzled into her, inhaling her dying curls. Both were on the brink of the dream world and were already detached from their surroundings.

"Seto?"

"Hm…?"

"You never should have married Kisara."

"I know." He kissed her ear, "I know."

**Early Morning**

Joey gave a loud rumble of a yawn as he watched the wave's crash against the bow. The air was heavy with salt and a bit a spray hit his face. He looked around and wondered why they hadn't stopped the ship yet and realized the crew was watching a Siren off the bow.

Truly Mai looked like some mythical creature; she was wearing a simple pair of light colored dark jeans, a white long sleeve shirt under a dark brown sweater, and matching brown knee-high boots. Her hair, posture, and facial expression were what made her appear as maybe a mermaid gone human. Her hair was floating all around her; her hands were gripping the ropes out to her sides and her eyes were closed, simply feeling the rush of the wind and bobbing of the ship.

"I was wrong about you Wheeler," one of his fellow fishermen chuckled as he watched the blonde, "you actually aren't completely useless if you bagged a broad like her."

"She's no broad," Joey said a bit distantly, "she's something special."

The leader of the crew came out with a clipboard, "Hey you know what else is special? A fucking pay check you sons of bitches! Get that damn crab!" The crew shuffled around and started getting things ready for the catch of the day.

Mai opened her eyes slowly and looked out over the great Pacific and suddenly felt so liberated; she looked all around and realized she had made the choice to leave Domino's shore; she had made the choice to climb aboard and didn't know what was in store. All she knew was nothing about the vast blue before her but of the great blonde behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder and eyed Joey who was eyeing her. He winked and she blew him a kiss. Truly this would be one the best week's she's had in a while and she knew once it ended, she would not be able to go back to Gozaburo.

So she made the decision not too.

**Kaiba Corporation**

Kaiba tapped his finger impatiently on the conference table and could not believe that he was here. He could be at home, still sleep, cuddled—fucking Isis. But instead he was sitting here, debating on whether or not to just say fuck it to whatever this chart whore was babbling about.

He moved his leg off of his knee and spread his legs, giving his little, well, not so little friend some room. Just as he did he felt a tickling on his calve; he was going to kill one of the men around the table if they were hitting on him again. The last time he went to a meeting out of country someone there had taken their shoe off and attempted to fondle him through the whole meeting. That was not going to happen today.

He looked down and saw nothing so figured it was his pants lightly rubbing him. Until he felt it again; dammit he was about to whoop some ass and take some names. He looked around the table and found everyone to be doing their own thing; the person next to him was sending dirty text messages to his other woman, another was playing golf on his phone, and another was simply off in space, while someone else was eating low calorie snacks.

Surely no one at this table was doing it until he felt it again. He looked down and clenched his jaw to hide the smirk that dared slid across his features. There a set of blue eyes were smiling at him as she danced her fingertips up and down his thighs.

Isis Ishtar was one dirty girl.

She nuzzled his crotched, kissing it through the fabric. He licked his lips in anticipation as he grabbed the edge of the table and pulled the rolling chair farther up, so his stomach was up against the wood. He placed his elbows on the table, linking his fingers, resting his chin in the groove of his knuckles.

He felt himself hardening with shear excitement of the whole situation; this had been a fantasy of his since he started going to board meetings. And now he had finally found a woman who was unbuttoning his pants without him having to bribe or beg her. Not that he would ever bribe or beg for sexual favors.

Isis's hand slid the zipper down to his slacks and rubbing the hardening member through his briefs. Kaiba tapped her in the thigh with his foot as a sign not to tease him anymore. She obliged and brought the erection out, stroking it with her hand. She slid her tongue out and licked down his dick and came back up, savoring the underside.

He closed his eyes giving a throaty sigh which had all paying attention to whatever the chart whore said wrong. The young businessman quickly changed his projection date and went on to chart number eleven.

Finally she quite teasing him and slid his dick down her throat in one velvety motion. She kept her head in constant motion, shifting her throat muscles around the length. Her right hand fondled his balls while the left one tickled along his inner thighs.

He clenched his teeth around his fingers and attempted to keep himself silent, along with his breathing normal. The complete thrill of this was bringing his climax sooner than he wanted so he slid one hand down, grasping her head, as he slowly worked his hips; fucking the back of his throat.

With his other hand he slapped it down on the table, "I've heard enough; meeting over." Everyone waited for him to get up first but when it didn't happen they were lost of what to do, "Yes, you all can leave and leave the charts, I want to look over them for myself."

They all nodded and slowly rose up, no doubt heading out for some sake. But he didn't give a shit, they all were gone, and he was free to his, moan, and grunt as loud as he wanted. He fell back in his seat as he eyes clenched shut and his teeth tightened against one another. "SHIT—AHHH UUUUUHHHHH…"

Kaiba's seed spilled down her throat and she drank his salty spunk as he sat there, head thrown back unfocused on the ceiling. Isis put his equipment away, fixing his pants back. She slid off the floor and climbed up straddling the CEO, "How was your meeting?"

"Mmm, mind blowing," he mumbled as he brought his head up to look at the woman on his lap. He placed his arms around her waist and scooted her up further, to rest on his dick. "I thought I had you figured out Miss Ishtar but these days you seem to be surprising me; I'm not easily surprised."

"I'm not either," she danced her fingers along his chest, playing with his tie a bit. "So why don't you, Seto Kaiba, do something to surprise me." She nipped on his ear and climbed off him, "Come on, you owe me lunch."

Even what she was wearing he wasn't expecting; her legs were covered under white stockings, with tan furry knee boots, a dark jean shirt that was a little above the knee, and a tan colored long sleeve shirt. She shifted under his wondering eyes, "What?"

"Nothing at all Miss Isis."

**Tuesday Morning**

Mai woke up early and went to the kitchen. Serenity was already up and getting ready for school, eating an apple while making sure all of her homework was in order. She looked up to great Mai with a smile, "Good morning Mai!"

"Morning kid," she opened the fridge door and in true Joey fashion drank from the orange juice carton.

"I see why big brother and you click so well." She giggled as the blonde wiped a dribble of orange off of her chin.

"The difference between Joey and I is I actually drink all of it, not take a sip and put it away." She chugged down the rest and threw the carton away. She sat down at the island next to her.

"You know Mai it's been really nice having you around here. Usually I have to battle with Joey just talk about feminine things, but with you here, I can easily talk about my problems with bras and Tristan." She smiled as she remembered the exclusive sleepover she and Mai had had over the weekend.

"I'm glad to know that Serenity, I really am." She draped her arm around her shoulders, "You're like the little sister I never wanted." The two chuckled and stood up, "Have fun at school and remember: don't worry, Tristan's a protective guy, he's going to be the jealous type. But at least he cares."

Serenity nodded, remembering all the black eyes guys at her school had received from just looking at her in Tristan's presence. "I will Mai, see you later!"

"Bye Serenity," Joey mumbled coming down the hall, hair askew.

"Bye Joey." She closed the door and they listened as her little feet headed down the hall.

Mai turned and gave Joey a familiar look; she slinked over to him and danced her fingers along his bare chest, "Joseph…" She purred as she played with the spot behind his ear with her tongue.

He shivered against her and knew what was to come, or better yet who was. He locked his fingers in the hairs above her neck and slowly pulled her to face him, "We haven't in a while…are you sure?" She nodded and he pulled her into a smooth tender kiss. His hands made smooth circles along her spine as his tongue slowly slinked in, exploring territory once known.

She felt her knees weaken at the kiss and he slowly began moving them towards the bedroom. Once there, he pulled back only to remove her shirt and push her down onto the bed. "Joey…" She whispered as he crawled on top of her, kissing around her neck and shoulders.

His strong hands slid down her bottoms and her underwear at the same time. He placed a peck on her cheek, then lips; he leaned back and gazed down at her naked glory. Not one imperfection he could find across the smooth fair skin. He didn't leave one inch untouched by his lips, or his hands.

His tongue dipped into her navel and soon moved father down, making wet patterns along her thighs. Finally a finger slid into her and she let in a sharp in take of breath. He slipped his tongue out lapping along the slit, as his finger massaged along her spot.

"Joey…please…just take me…" She panted.

He removed his pants and pressed his hard dick painstakingly slowly into her moistening pussy with a deep groan. A loud moan of fulfillment leaked through her lips. He started a slow pace, bracing his hands on either side of her head. She gripped him close with her thighs and took her hands, holding onto his flexing biceps.

"Mai," he whispered somewhat breathlessly into her ear, "it's been too long."

Mai watched his eyes look down at her as if this priceless gem was finally his to hold and admire accordingly. This was why she could not leave him; this was why she had to convince him to runaway with her, to escape Gozaburo's oppression. Now that she had Joey back with her, she couldn't very well loose him now.

She dug her top teeth into her bottom lip as he gave a particularly hard thrust, "I know…that's why I'm never leaving you again."

He bent down giving her yet another loving kiss, as they continued to make love.

PLEASE READ:

Well well well, Mai really wants out. I don't blame her. How will she go about doing this? And running away with Joey? Hm. And Isis giving head to Kaiba from under the conference table? My my, someone's keeping things interesting. Anyway, this chapter was almost like a space filler for the next chapter. Sorry if this was a poor transition to the next one.

This was posted especially for: Setosbabygurl, Amethyst-Magician, Someone, Ruby-Knight, and RAY and KATANA(Glad to have you back but don't let me distract you from your fic!)

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 22

Prepare for Battle

Wednesday morning crept through the corridors and many rooms of the Kaiba mansion. Today was the final day for Beautiful and she was not having the sweetest of dreams.

Isis's eyebrows were furrowed and her teeth clenched against her bottom lip. 'Tabeeb besora'a…SA'ADINI!' Her eyes shot open to find her clenching her pillow close as if it were a life line. It slowly slid from her shaking hands; she needed a cigarette. Carefully she removed herself from the more than contented embrace of Kaiba. She silently rolled her suitcase straight for the bathroom ignoring the still sleeping Kaiba.

Once safely inside she locked the door and opened the window that was luckily there. She sat in the windowsill and pulled her _DJ_ _Mix_'_s_ out, taking one of the sticks. She lit it and quickly inhaled the Iced Green Apple tobacco. She shuffled through more of her things and found her pack of spare razor heads. She broke the bottom plastic lining as usual and found her two shiny razor blades.

They glinted in the morning sun and begged to be fed. She would oblige but first she needed a rag. She stood up, cigarette still between her lips, and opened the linen closet there. Perfect; a crimson colored rag seemed to stick out for her and she snatched it out from between the towels. She glided back over to the windowsill and once there she cut deep within her scares, allowing the blood to dribble onto the rag below.

Beautiful's dreams replayed; she was there in that warehouse. She had a bit of Odion's blood and brains splattered on her face. However, truly this was a nightmare for he was still living and she only had a little time to get him to a doctor. Somehow she blinked and she was in a hospital screaming for a doctor, but all looked over her, except one.

Gozaburo; he bared his teeth into a rumbling laugh saying it was all her fault. If she never would have gotten punished, Malik would have had no reason to start a riot, thus Odion wouldn't have sacrificed his life for him. It wasn't Beautiful's fault, oh no; it was all Isis Ishtar's fault. If she just kept Beautiful and Isis separate neither of them would suffer.

The guilt continued to rake up and down her forearms, burning into her capillaries. "I'm so sorry Odion…" She whimpered as she cut deeper.

Abruptly there was a knock on the door, "Isis, what are you doing?" Even though the voice was sleepy it was stern.

"Nothing; aren't I allowed a bit of privacy?" She cursed herself as her voice wavered.

With that the door swung open and there he witnessed her shameful game, "Dammit ISIS!" He walked quickly over and snatched the cig from her lips and tossed it into the toilet. He went to take the razor when she moved it out of his reach, "Isis, give me the fucking razor."

"Do as I say, obey this, obey that. You Kaiba's are all the same."

He made a grab for it and cut his palm in the process but was able to retrieve it. He threw it out the window and grabbed the rag pressing it to her wrist, "No, we aren't all the same. For one, I'm actually trying to help you! But you rather turn your lungs black and slash your wrists then let me help you." He hung his head in irritation as he kept the rag firm against her still bleeding wrist.

"Why?" He slowly raised his head looking at the broken soul before him, "Why have you been trying to help me Seto? You've never taken any interest in me before but now you do." He stood up and squatted under the sink to get the first aid kit. "Oh…" She glanced out the window at the shiny razor resting in the grass below. "So I was right…"

"What are you talking about?" He focused all of his attention of dressing her cruel wrist wounds.

She let out a small squeak as the alcohol washed through the cuts, "You just see me as another thing Gozaburo has that you want."

The cotton balls strokes began to slow till they stopped, "That's how it started I'll admit."

Isis forced her eyes away from his direction, ashamed that those tears she had been pinning up for so long were daring to spill. Somehow she was able to keep them in check as usual. "I see…"

"No, you don't actually," Kaiba said through clenched teeth as he began wrapping her wrist.

"What is there not to get? I understand completely Kaiba; I'm a pawn in this vindictive little game of chess you and your father like to play. Anticipating one another's moves and such, taking whatever you want to win." She went for the cigarette when he grabbed the box, putting them in a cabinet he could lock. She narrowed her eyes at him as she rolled her suitcase back into his room. Grabbing her shoes and dress, she threw them on top of suitcase.

"What are you doing?" His irritated tone didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm calling a cab to take me to _The_ _Lavish_ _Lover_. I'll spend the rest of the day there till Gozaburo picks me up to take me back." She made her way over to the phone only to be beaten there by the tall CEO. "Step aside."

"No, you're not leaving."

She narrowed her eyes dissecting his tone; he was making it sound as if she was never leaving. "Kaiba, just move…"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you actually want to leave me." He focused in on her and it was the battle of the blues; she knew she was losing.

"It—IT doesn't matter anyway! Gozaburo will come for me eventually."

He grabbed her hands in his own and placed them to the peculiar pounding in his chest, "No…no he can't; Isis, tell me what my heart's doing…"

Her throat went dry at his odd behavior, "It's…its pounding Seto; are you okay?"

"Ideal," he responded a bit breathlessly. "Isis, listen to me. In the beginning it all started with me going after Gozaburo, just to destroy something else he's worked hard to build; I've always been so hateful towards him for destroying me and Mokuba's lives. But after last Wednesday when you entered that ball and I knew I couldn't…breathe…move…or even speak, I knew I had stuck around longer than I would for anyone else, because I don't—I don't…" He closed his eyes letting out a large sigh; she felt his heartbeat quicken, if it were possible, "I don't feel the same way about just anyone else…never even with Kisara."

She took one of his hands and placed it to her now rumbling heart pumps, "What are you saying…Seto?"

He grasped her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss like none other; it even topped the one Etsu had broadcasted on her show. His hands knotted with the back of her head and he kissed her as if it would save her very world that dared to crumple. Slowly his tongue worked against hers; it wasn't rushed, it wasn't selfish, it was actually gentle.

He slowly laid her down on the bed and slid his pajama bottoms down before climbing on top of her to once more taste the Iced Green Apple tobacco taste that lingered in her mouth. Oddly enough, he didn't mind it.

Grabbing her shirt he tugged it off and kissed across her neck, collarbone, and shoulders. His hands gently kneaded her breast electing a small sigh from her swollen lips. He kissed between her breasts' valley and took his time sucking on each of her nipples till they were hard little stones.

His tongue continued on with making wet designs across her stomach; he even paused when she giggled from a particular area being licked, giving her a small smile. He dipped his tongue into her navel getting quite a loud moan from her as he rolled her bottoms down. She gladly lifted her hips for the task.

Kaiba sat back and looked down at her blushing body, "Don't be ashamed of something so beautiful, Isis." He licked the curves of her hip bones before moving to her inner thigh where he nipped the sensitive flesh. The smell and sight of her anticipation staining his bedspread caused him to give out a low groan, his dick going full length.

He spread her lips and looked up at her with one of the warmest stares, it gave her chill bumps. Her cheeks tinged as he looked down at her most intimate place fully exposed. He gave it one flick of the tongue and she gave a loud yelp. He did it again and got the same response. He delved his tongue in to taste more of the sweet fluids there.

"Mmm, you're so sweet Isis…" He continued tonguing her pussy while his thumb rotated against her clit.

"I…OH!—eat a lot of—NGH…fruit." She grasped his head attempting not to hump his face, but damn it was hard with his tongue tricks. She felt that familiar tingle in her thighs creep up to her stomach, daring to shoot straight to her loins. "Mmm, please…I'm going to come…" She whimpered to his still working tongue. Her hips jerked as a sharp moan escaped her lips, her juices running into his awaiting mouth.

He sat up wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He watched her orgasm still ripple through her body, "You're so fucking beautiful when you come…" He gave yet another little smirk when she blushed again, still panting, lips swollen, hair fanned across the pillows.

She pushed herself up on shaky elbows and kissed him, tasting a bit of herself. He wrapped his hands around her, placing them on her shoulder blades for support. She grasped the waistband of his black briefs and slowly rolled them down. Kicking them off when they got to his thighs, he placed his dripping erection at her entrance and slowly slid inside.

After he was sheathed deep within her hugging soaking walls, he slowly moves his hips; reveling in every delicious tingle that raked through him. He bent his arms, resting on his forearms, and placed his forehead to hers. She positioned her hands flat against his strong flexing back muscles and dug her nails in when her spot was slowly stroked against with his hard dick.

"Seto…ngh…" She was breathless with the movements.

He moved his head to rest on the pillow next her and felt his self-control waning. He needed more and knew he would always need more from her. He pushed himself back on his palms and increased how hard he re-entered. Her body shook with the force of the thrusts and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, whimpering from how good it was.

"Isis, lay back; I want to see your face." Isis complied with Kaiba's wishes and fell back moaning loudly, her nails scraping down his back. "MMH! So good…" The scratches only added to the moment.

Soon he heard her breathing labor and the Arabic curses flow from her mouth; she was getting close. He took that into consideration and starting fucking her harder, making the bed squeak and the sound of slick flesh hitting slick flesh echo through the room.

The Egyptian thrashed beneath him. She was hardly able to talk or breathe as cut off cries and whines took over her lungs. Tears were leaking out the corners of her eyes as she whimpered, "_Na'am_."

Finally it happened again and the CEO watched in awe as she came with one piercing scream, her back arching. She fell back on the pillows in a shivering heap of mush. He thrusted into her faster clenching his teeth as a loud moan ripped through him; his spunk coating her insides.

He placed his head next to hers on the pillow, still inside her panting; he just wanted to hold her.

**Some Hours Later**

The musk of sex was still heavy in the air but Kaiba didn't mind it. In-fact, he was enjoying the mixing of their hormones. Isis had been cuddled up in his arms sleeping for a while. He stroked a stray hair from her face and realized he had been watching her for sometime. He didn't want the moment to end but he had very important business to attend to. He slowly slid out of the bed, giving her a body pillow that was warm and smelled like him; she quickly snuggled into it.

He slid his pajama pants back on and headed to his study, giving one last look to the Goddess in his bed. The wood floor was cold under his feet as he made his way down the hall. Once inside he grabbed his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Yeah…hello?" A tired blonde yawned.

"Mutt it's me, where's Mai?"

Joey slowly climbed out of his bed and tucked Mai in, creeping out of the room and closing the door, "She's still here, just asleep. Listen Money-Bags, I'm actually glad you called. Mai has been telling me how she's not going back to Gozaburo…ever. Won't he come for her if she doesn't?"

"He will and that's why I'm calling. I don't want Isis going back but I know she'll fight me on it since she doesn't want to get in trouble." He sat down at his computer and began typing, "Tell me what you know about the docks near the fishing boats."

"My boss told me that some rich guy bought all of them; I later found out that rich guy was Gozaburo." He wondered into his kitchen, sitting at the island there, "I know some guys who have been in there before Kaiba, there's nothing but crates of clothes for the girls Gozaburo has working for him."

"Hm…" The brunette logged on to the official website and a pop up came up:

_Down for repairs! We're currently changing our location to a possible town near you! Our next G.H.F.G location will be in California, U.S.A!_

"What?"

"Joey, I want you and Mai to come to my house as soon as you can." With that he hung up the phone and headed upstairs. He went straight into his closet and put on a pair of black jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt, and his buckled boots. He went to the safe located in his closet and quickly put in the combination, grabbing the metal briefcase there.

"Seto…?"

"Isis, I need you to get dressed okay?" The urgency in his voice had her jumping up and getting ready.

It all made sense to him now; the only reason Gozaburo allowed them to have the girls for the week, was not because of his "I'm giving up" creed but because he was relocating them. He had a little less than twenty-four hours to get enough evidence to convict him. He knew the only way he'd be able too was by searching those warehouses. There couldn't be just clothes in those crates for security to be like it was.

Isis came in wearing a pair of dark colored jeans, a red long sleeved shirt, and red low-top Converse. "Seto, what's going on?"

He stood up and took her hand leading her down to his study. Once there he pressed a brick in on the fireplace causing a keypad to fall out. He quickly put in the codes and one of the bookcases snapped open. This was the nerve center of his technologic home. He sat down at the master computer and pulled up video feeds of every nook and cranny of the house.

He spun back around and braced Isis's thighs looking up in her fear filled eyes, "Isis, Mai and Joey are on their way and I need you to stay in here with them."

She placed a hand on his cheek, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Gozaburo's warehouses to finally take him down once and for all. He's trying to relocate you all to America and I will not let that happen to you." His grip on her thighs tightened.

She kneeled down in front of him and scooted in close, "Kaiba, I…" She fought with her mind for a moment and decided it was time to spill the beans, "It's time to tell you."

"Hold on a second." He spun back around for a moment to a recording machine so he could capture her testimony. "Okay, tell me everything Isis." He rubbed up and down her arms, "You can trust me."

With that Isis told him everything; she told of the capture, the compound, the jobs, the punishment, Odion's death, EVERYTHING! She didn't spare one detail from him, well, except one.

"Isis, I feel you're keeping something from me." He moved her head to look back in his eyes, "tell me."

"Seto…Gozaburo ra—" She cut herself off when his jaw tightened and the hold on her arms became painful.

He let go of her standing up out of his chair attempting to keep himself in check. He pushed in the code to his briefcase and it popped open. He lifted the lid to reveal twin black full size AR-24s. "I'm killing that bastard," he hissed as he clicked the clip in place. He did the same to the other. He then pulled a belt out and buckled it around his waist, placing a gun against each hip. He also grabbed the extra clips putting them in their storing compartment.

"Kaiba, you can't kill him!" She looked up at the screen and watched Mai and Joey as they entered the mansion. She left the room and brought the two back.

Joey eyed Kaiba putting on a pair of fingerless black gloves, "Talk about Rambo Kaiba." He took a seat in the room along with Mai and Isis.

Kaiba turned around, "I'm going to the warehouse and I'm going to get some hard evidence on this bastard. I need you all to stay here where it's safe, just in case he comes looking for you all."

"What the FUCK is going on?!" Mai bellowed. Isis quickly filled her in, "Put a cap in his ass for me Kaiba."

Isis stood up, "I'm going with you."

"No you're not," the brunette said quite firmly. He placed a paper on the computer with a list of codes and what they went to, "Watch the monitors and don't worry, this place is sound proof once it locks so he won't be able to hear you all. Mai there's a phone over there and Joey, there's a fridge in the corner." He grabbed a set of keys off the wall and headed for the door, punching in the lock. "Also, Isis confessed all the dirt on Gozaburo; call the police, play it for them, and have them have an S.W.A.T. team go to _G_._H_._F_._G_. to save the others."

"Seto, you can't very well do this alone," Isis said matter-of-factly.

"Actually I can." He finished putting in the code and stood on the other side of the threshold, "I'll be back."

The door began to close, "I will too!" She said over her shoulder as she quickly slipped through before the steel library door closed. He moved back over to put the code back in when she grabbed her wrist, "Gozaburo killed Odion, my flesh and blood. He has Malik in one of those warehouses and could possibly kill him too; I will not be able to live with myself if I cause another death amongst my family. And if you even try to stop me I'll have to take you out too."

Kaiba saw the fire there in her eyes and could relate to it; it reminded him of when he went to save Mokuba from Pegasus during Duelist Kingdom. He was willing to do anything to save his brother and Isis was in that mode now. "Okay, you can come with me."

"You didn't have any other choice I'm afraid," she said as they ran down the hall towards the garage.

He quickly lifted the butterfly door to the black McLaren F1 and climbed in next to Isis. He started the speed demon and peeled out of the garage, heading to the docks.

**Gozaburo's House for Gentlemen**

Gozaburo packed up the last few things of his office and looked over at the security screens of his warehouses. He had decided to pack up and head to the West just to let a few things cool off that had come to light.

"Are you ready for the things to be loaded?" A workman came in, instructing his men to start moving things out.

"Of course." He walked out of the room and headed to his limo. As he passed the rooms of the women, the doors were wide open containing thrashing and screaming boxes. He wished they wouldn't ruin their boxes so much. He came across Isis and Mai's packed up room and smiled; they would be flying personally with him on his private jet.

All that was left to do was pick them up from _The_ _Lavish_ _Lover_ at nightfall and head to their new home, together. He got in to be greeted by Pegasus, Dartz, Marik, Duke, and The Big Five. "Gentlemen, let's have a late lunch before we leave."

**Isolation**

Malik buried his dirty face in his knees as his sobs raked through his body; he still had Odion's blood and brains on his clothes and skin. Not to mention they made him watch his brother be burned. However the only good thing he supposed was they gave him the ashes in a steel urn. They sat beside him now.

It was his entire fault that Odion was amongst the great spirits now; if only he had listened to him and retook his seat. He'd still be here to keep him strong and smiling in isolation. Yet here he sat in this little hot compartment with no water or food.

He had heard the announcement earlier on that week that they were packing everything up to change locations; a more Western location. This depressed the young Egyptian further. At this rate he would either die from starvation or depression, he hadn't decided which one yet.

All he wanted was to be back, warm in his bed, listening to Odion snore obnoxiously and Isis getting in late from work; shuffling through the halls and such. Oh how he yearned for home…but really just family.

**The Docks**

Kaiba turned off the headlights and parked in the parking lot before the suspended wood boards. He got out with Isis and they slowly crept towards the most active warehouse where they were just now packing everything onto the dock, to load onto a ship this coming morning. They finally made it through the maze of boxes and saw the entrance guarded by a few men.

"The bulk of security must be with Gozaburo," Kaiba stated as he watched the sun begin to set behind the deep blue. "Perfect. Wait right here, I'm getting up high and taking them out."

He curved past the crates and out of sight, drawing his handguns. He got just close enough fired, shooting the unsuspecting men in the knee caps and shoulders. They went down with a howl and he grabbed their guns, throwing them into the water.

"Come on Isis!" He motioned to her and she ran after him.

A loud alarm sounded and the two looked back to find one of the wounded men pressing a button on his jacket, "What's the plan Seto? I mean, if we find Malik he can take us to the drugs or whatever we're looking for."

The CEO smashed one of the crates open and found a pistol at the bottom of the clothes bin. He handed it to Isis and also handed her the extra clips there, "Shoot your way through." He heard the fast oncoming boots of backup and grabbed the Egyptian's arm, pulling her into a leg melting kiss, "Isis…I love you." His eyes were as serious as a heart attack.

She quickly found her voice, "I love you too Seto."

"I know you do; no matter what happens, remember that." He shoved her behind the crate across from him and they opened fire as the men came in, taking their positions as well.

PLEASE READ:

Ladies and Gentlemen! We are reaching the CLIMAX of this story, which means it will be ending soon (sobs). However, I am currently on fire because I LOVE writing the beginnings and endings to my story rather than what's in-between, ha ha.

ALSO! MAKE THE DECISION NOW! How would you like to see Gozaburo die in the end? Do you want to see him die in the end or rot in a jail cell? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!! I'm having trouble deciding.

REMEMBER: Rot six feet under or rot behind steel bars? TELL ME RADAMMIT.

Arabic Words:

Tabeeb – Doctor

Besora'a – Hurry up

Sa'adini – Help me

Na'am – Yes

This was posted especially for: Setosbabygurl, Someone, and RAY and KATANA.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!

Well I'm Out


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 23

Goodbye My Love

"Sir, I hate to interrupt you but we have a situation," one of Gozaburo's body guards placed a laptop on the table.

The Kaiba moved his food aside and opened it up. He watched as a certain couple literally shot their way past his men and run deeper into the warehouse. He slammed the screen down and clenched his teeth, "Meal over; everyone back to the limo." They all got up and got into the limo, "Back to headquarters," he told the driver. He then flipped open his cell phone, "Yea, it's me. How the fuck could you let those two in?! YOU ALL ARE TRAINED MEN!" He cut himself off, taking in what his leader to the units had to say, "ARE YOU HEARING YOURSELF RIGHT NOW? HOW ARE YOU ALLOWING AN OVERCONFIDENT NERD AND DEFIANT PROSTITUTE LAY WASTE TO YOU ALL! Fix. It. NOW!" He slammed his phone closed and everyone sat back a little, waiting for that huge vein on Gozaburo's beat red forehead to bust.

They arrived at _G_._H_._F_._G_ and Gozaburo instructed Pegasus, Dartz, Marik, and Duke to keep surveillance on the mansion until the semi's showed up to take the girls away. Once back in the limo he made another call, "Find Gorgeous! Storm that fisherman's apartment and Kaiba's mansion…YES I actually do know there's a lot of security at Kaiba Manor but there's also supposed to be a lot of security at the FUCKING WAREHOUSE!" He slammed his phone shut. With his Big Five still in tact, he headed to the warehouses; he would stop the couple as long as he had a little insurance in the form of a certain blonde Egyptian boy.

**Kaiba Manor**

Mai watched Joey attempt to break his own personal record of throwing assorted candies up into the air and catch them in his mouth. He was currently up to one-hundred and twenty three.

"Hey Mai, I only have one-hundred and seventy seven to go!" He tossed another little candy up and caught it. "Make that one-hundred and seventy six."

She rolled her eyes at the announcement, "You're trying to reach three-hundred?"

He nodded as he caught another plum flavored treat in his mouth, "The last time I did this was at Tristan's house and I got to two-hundred and ninety-nine. But when I went into his kitchen to get more candy, and found him taking off Serenity's bra on the floor behind his island…well…I sort of forgot about the goal then."

She chuckled as he missed the next one from going over the scaring memory, "Better luck next time Wheeler." She kissed him on the cheek and headed over to the large screen spilt several different ways for surveillance. She looked around in all the rooms then did a double take for Kaiba's now dark bedroom swearing she saw something creep out of the bathroom.

She sat down and picked up the list of codes, putting the one in that allowed the screen to be devoured by only the shot of Kaiba's room. She looked over at the bathroom; sure enough the door moved and a figure passed through the gap. "Joseph…" It came out as a whisper, "Someone's in the house."

The blonde put his candy down and made his way over, looking at the screen, seeing the men pass through. He made a small yelping noise and buried his face in Mai's breast, "I'll be safe in here!"

She bashed him in the head and down he went seeing stars, "You think this is funny?!" His huge goofy grin told her the answer, "We could be killed!" She walked back over to the couch sitting down, fretting.

"Seriously Mai," he stood up pressing a button that led back to full watch over all the places in the mansion. He joined her on the couch, "Money-Bags told us this room is impenetrable and sound proof. They can't get in or hear us." He rubbed his thumb across her face, "I know how much you don't want to go back to Gozaburo and even if that asshole came here himself he'd have to rumble with Joey Wheeler before he took away my woman."

She cracked a smile, "I guess I shouldn't freak out…"

"No you shouldn't…" A glint show in his eyes then, "but I still might need to hide!" He tackled Mai once more burying his face deep into her cleavage, kissing the skin.

"JOEY! That tickles," she laughed as his hands danced up her sides.

"Now tell me you love me," he whispered in her ear still tickling her.

He stopped briefly allowing her to catch her breath, "I love you Joseph Wheeler."

"And I love you Mai Valentine." He pressed his lips to hers and there they shared a kiss that was interrupted by the sudden stomping noises in the study. They held each other staying completely still.

"MOVE OUT! THEY'RE NOT HERE!" A man called and they watched the monitor as tons of men exited every nook and cranny of the mansion.

That reminded Joey; he quickly grabbed the phone dialing the S.W.A.T. team number that was so conveniently placed by Kaiba's phone, "What does this kid get into that he has the police department's S.W.A.T. team's personal number?"

It rang twice, "Yes Mr. Kaiba Sir!"

"Uh, Kaiba instructed me to call you all to send men to _Gozaburo's_ _House_ _for_ _Gentlemen_. We have concrete proof that human-trafficking is actually going on there along with quite a few other situations."

"Okay then, if Mr. Kaiba instructed you too, we'll do it! Make sure the proof gets to the police sometime soon." With that the line went dead.

He placed the phone down and turned to face Mai, "The S.W.A.T. teams are on their way over there now." He went over to the computer and a tiny disk popped out, electronically labeled Isis's testimony, so he put it in his jacket pocket. He sat back down by Mai and held her in his arms.

"I suppose all of this will end soon?" Mai asked as she snuggled more into Joey's chest.

He nodded as he placed his chin atop of her head, "Yes Mai, it's finally coming to an end."

**The Warehouse**

Isis braced her back firmer against the crate as gun shots whizzed past her; sure she had shot a gun before in her life time but not enough to actually claim she had experience. She smoothed her hair behind her ears and peeked out shooting with all she had, surprisingly enough she nailed the guy in his hand, causing him to fumble his gun.

Kaiba jumped down from above and pistol whipped him before kicking him down. But he quickly had to once more take cover as three more men popped up shooting round after round. The brunette reloaded and came up shooting, his wrist withstanding the backlash. He rolled across the floor and came up once more shooting. He took out the three.

"ISIS?" He stood a top of a box searching for his love. She jumped up and he quickly jumped down running over to her, "Are you okay baby?" He searched her body for any holes she wasn't born with.

"No, no, I'm fine. Let's keep going, we need to find Malik!"

He nodded and took her hand, "Stay close to me, I can't risk losing you now."

They continued their rampage through the warehouse, destroying inventory, wounding men, and getting that much closer to her brother.

**Gozaburo's House for Gentlemen**

"When does our ride to the plane come?" Pegasus asked Dartz as the four sat around the sitting area of the packed up brothel.

Ignoring the screams and curses being shouted all around them Dartz shrugged, "Gozaburo told me Marik knew."

They looked at the reclining Egyptian and he shook his head, "No, I was told Duke knows."

So they all faced the Dice Master and he shrugged, "Beats me, Gozaburo told me you knew Pegasus."

They all swapped looks, "SHIT!"

Just in that moment quite a few helicopters shined their spotlights through the glass ceiling, "This is Domino police! You all are under-arrest!" One of the occupants shouted through his loudspeaker, as the S.W.A.T. team members started shooting out the ceiling so they could belay through it. They landed on level after level, taking out the few men there and setting the women there in the boxes free.

A special group shot straight down, shooting around the fleeing men to keep them circled in one area. The special operations team took them down by landing on their retreating backs, immediately cuffing them once they fell to the floor due to the force.

"That asshole Gozaburo set our asses up!" Marik growled as his officer shoved his face into the marble floor.

"He was willing to save his own ass rather than all of us; some loyal boss!" Duke hissed feeling his cuffs being on to tight.

"I LOST A FUCKING EAR FOR THAT BASTARD!" Pegasus howled burying his face into the floor.

Dartz gritted his teeth, "Since he sold us out, I say we sell him out. Tell the officials anything and everything about his little company! Agreed?"

"Agreed."

**Isolation**

Gozaburo instructed his guards to open the chamber door. A huge wave of heat exited the hot box and there in the corner sat Malik, hugging his legs with Odion's ashes sitting on his lap.

"Pathetic," Gozaburo snorted as two of his men ran in collecting the boy. They headed out back onto the dock where a boat sat, waiting to take him to his private jet.

Malik was thrown to the wet wood, his arms clutching Odion's remains, "Come to finish me?"

"HA. That would be a waste my friend. Put him on the boat for our flight to America." Gozaburo turned his back to them as they collected the boy.

"The only flight Malik is getting on is back to Egypt!" Isis and Kaiba suddenly ran up, baring their weapons.

Gozaburo smirked, "Fools…" Not only his body guards but some men from the boat circled them, easily out numbering the pair two to twenty. He turned back around, "Drop your weapons."

Reluctantly the sound of metal clunking against the wood was heard; Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "I should have known you would bring in more people to do your dirty work." He watched as the weapons were kicked over the dock into the water.

"Yes my boy, you should have." He clapped three times and they turned the broken Malik around.

"Ss…sister?" He looked up, his bloodshot eyes hopeful that his mind wasn't playing another trick on him.

"Malik…it's okay, I'm here now." She gave a grateful smile to her little brother's life still intact, "Please Gozaburo, leave Malik out of this. He obviously needs a doctor." Malik was skinnier than usual, his eyes seemed sunk in, and his skin was quite cracked along with his lips.

"No can do Beautiful, he's my insurance to this negotiation," Gozaburo stated coolly.

"Isis…her name is Isis you waste of life," Kaiba stepped forward causing the circle of goons to ripple. "She wants her brother back and I believe you should grant her that much."

"Still, no can do; how about this instead," he said with a snap of his fingers. The man holding Malik threw him to the ground, pressing a boot in his back and a barrel to his head, "Beautiful, get on the boat and he won't join Odion."

"He's bluffing," Kaiba challenged moving forward once more.

"He couldn't be Seto, he killed Odion," she whispered as she watched her brother close his eyes in defeat of the whole situation. She noticed the urn next to him, "Malik…what is that?"

"It's Odion Isis…its Odion…" He choked as his sobs once more took over his body. "It's all my fucking fault Isis…I'm the one who got him killed…it was all me…"

"Please brother, do not blame yourself; this is all Gozaburo's doing and I realize that now. No one is to blame but him." Isis balled her hands into fists.

"As I was saying, get on the boat or he dies. I'm not playing around." Mr. Kaiba snapped his fingers again and gunshot rang out followed by a heart shattering scream from Isis and a pain induced holler from Malik. "Warning number one; come on Beautiful you're really trying my patience."

Kaiba watched the blood trickle from the twitching thigh muscle of the teen and realized what needed to be done. "Isis, get on the boat."

She faced him with a gasp, "Seto I can't what about you and—"

He grasped his loves shoulder and forced her trembling lips to press against his own for all to see, "Please…get on that fucking boat. You can't go on without Malik…"

"But I also can't without you!" She held onto his arms in a death grip as she heard Gozaburo's men come up behind her. They grabbed onto her shoulders while the men that were once circling them, grabbed the CEO by each bicep. "SETO!" She screamed frantically as they pulled her away with her brother onto the boat.

"It's going to be okay Isis," Kaiba kept telling her, which was more for him than anything. The men positioned him at the edge of the dock, awaiting Gozaburo's orders.

"You've been a good son to me Seto; constantly challenging me and keeping me on toes. But now, it's time I knock you off of yours. Kill him."

The two men stepped aside and one man in the back lifted his gun of choice and fired once. The bullet whizzed right through Kaiba's back and out the other side, lodging its blooded self in one of the wood posts.

"NOOOOO!" Isis screamed as the boat started.

"I…uh…" The CEO placed a hand to his bleeding heart and gazed down at the blood on his hand. He choked and gasped a bit, his world suddenly starting to spin, "I…I…love…you…Isis…" He stifled. His eyes went wide as his body went limp, falling over the edge; there he sank beneath the waves below, the rumble of the boat fading away, as his watery grave was dug.

PLEASE READ:

OMR Seto! What will come of Isis and Malik now!? (tears) Sorry this was short but I want EVERYONE on the edge of their seat, because I'm wicked like that. So far the votes are in favor of Gozaburo dying, I'm quite sure more people are supporting that notion now that he had Kaiba murdered.

Woot woot! I'm close to one-hundred reviews. Come on fans! We can do it! Please…? (Hands out Reese's Peanut butter Cups) How about now? (Eyebrow wiggle)

This was posted especially for: Setosbabygurl, Amethyst-Magician(I didn't even take it that way, LOL but thanks for the review!), RAY and KATANA, Ruby-Knight, and all of you who know YOU WANT TO REVIEW to help me get to one-hundred reviews.

…I see the hits…I KNOW YOU READ THIS FIC (hee hee that rhymes) SO REVIEW…please? (smiles)

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 24

Gozaburo Kaiba Must Die

Mai opened her eyes and realized she and Joey had dozed off; with the stress of the situation finally lifting, it allowed them to sleep peacefully. She sat up having to go to the bathroom. She walked over to the keypad and put in the code granting the door's snap, hiss, and slow swing open. She walked out and wished she hadn't.

Three of Gozaburo's men must have stuck around; they jumped and attempted to tie her up quietly. Luckily Mai was able to scream, "JOEY!"

Honey eyes flashed wide open, his instincts taking over. He ran into the room and asses the situation; sure they were bigger than him but he remembered what his father use to say, when provoking him to challenge his drunken state:

"_Sure I'm bigger than you Joey but it's not the size of the dog, it's the fight in him. So how much fight do you got?"_

For once his dad had given him a valuable piece of information and he actually took it to heart. "HEY! Shit heads! Let Mai go."

The three looked at him and chuckled, throwing the hogtied blonde onto one of the leather couches. They all pulled out daggers and flipped them around their hands tauntingly; "Gozaburo will greatly reward us for killing you Wheeler."

He chuckled brushing his nose with his knuckles, "You all obviously don't know me. I've been in more knife fights than a top business man has been on flights, okay?"

"Let's just kill the cocky punk!" With that they all started thrusting forward, attempting to stab him to death.

Joey quickly took off his jacket and wrapped hit around the first knife, pulling it from the man's clutches. With that he reached back and kicked him in the sternum. He then quickly had to as the other two came up behind him swinging. He swiftly retrieved the knife from the jacket and stabbed it in the thigh of the bulkier one after he got one good slice on him. He pulled the knife out and kicked him down, knocking the wind out of him.

"Hm…and then there was one…" The street punk chuckled.

"Fuck you kid!"

Joey moved fast and picked up one of the fallen blades and decided to do something that had only worked for him once, and even then it was really lucky. He ran straight for the man, blades held against his chest; right before getting to him he slid between his legs, and once on the other side quickly sliced his Achilles heels. The man gave an extremely feminine scream as he went down.

Wheeler ran over to Mai and quickly untied her and used the ropes on the three. He then ran back into the lair pressing the panic button on the wall. The note next to it said the police would be there in ten minutes. He ran back out over to Mai, "You okay baby? They didn't rough you up too bad did they?"

"No, no," Mai shook her head as she stared his shoulder. "Aren't you in pain?"

He eyed his shoulder and found the third guy's knife buried in his shoulder blade; he grasped the handle and pulled it out gritting his teeth, "Not the first time I've been stabbed darling, won't be the last." He placed the knife on the coffee table. He walked back over to the battlefield and retrieved his jacket to find the disc still in tiptop condition after the fight.

"Truly you are uncanny Joseph Wheeler," violet eyes appraised the wound.

He smiled hearing the sirens off in the distance, "And truly you are worth it Mai Valentine." He kissed her winking at her.

The police soon bombarded the mansion and quickly round up the goons. They did a full sweep on the mansion and found at least two men to a room who were all apprehended. The officers led Joey and Mai out to the ambulance for medical attention that it seemed only Joey needed. After he was stitched up and bandaged one of the officers came over.

"Wheeler?"

Honey eyes scanned the face and he quickly jumped up, "Chief Kin? What are you doing here?" He extended his hand which happened to be the one attacked to the wounded shoulder. He grimaced and retracted it.

Kin gave a hearty laugh, "You must be addicted to danger son."

"I suppose Mai is the embodiment of danger," Joey chuckled. He took her hand and presented her forward.

"So this is what all the fuss was over?" He extended his hand giving Mai a firm grip, "I'm Police Chief Kin; Wheeler here gave us a call during you alls Halloween party. Not to mention we raided _G_._H_._F_._G_."

Mai nodded remembered they night oh so well, "Thank you for all of your help."

"No problem, it's our job, and now your job Wheeler." He handed him some papers, "You start the police academy in the fall. Congratulations."

"How is this so?" Joey gaped from the enrollment papers back to Kin.

"Seems Gozaburo was tapping into the bank accounts of top Duelists, such as yourself, and sucking them dry to fund his brothel. Somehow his robberies were untraceable until now. We were able to retrieve all the money you lost." He handed him another paper.

Both Mai and Joey's eyes widened at the amount present, "Mai…I had NO idea I was actually that good of a Duelist."

"Joseph! This is more than enough to take care of Serenity, buy a new home, and support my shopping addictions naturally." She chuckled as he rolled his eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He slid the check into his pocket and extended the correct hand to spare his shoulder, "Thank you for everything Kin."

"No Wheeler, thank you. These past few months you have shown more police heart than anything; I had people asking me why I hadn't recruited you yet, including my wife. You know how women nag." He gave him a wink. An officer came up and began babbling about the men captured, taking Chief Kin to attend to the business at hand.

"This may sound cheesy but I suppose happy endings are real Mai." He draped an arm around her waist.

"I suppose so…but, where are Isis and Kaiba?"

"They've probably already rescued Malik and are waiting with the police as Gozaburo gets shoved in the back of a cruiser."

**Gozaburo's Speedboat**

"…Sister…?" Malik wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, pulling her weeping body into his chest. "Isis…" He ran his fingers through her hair.

Isis hadn't allowed herself to cry these past six months despite everything that had happened, but now the tears came forth, gushing forth half a year of sorrow, depression, and lost. Never in her life had she cried like this and felt, whenever the tears ended, she never would again. She wasn't hysterical anymore, in-fact it was more like a faucet was turned in her scull and she could not turn it off whatsoever.

Her face was soaked in the salty sadness and a video most upsetting played over and over again in her mind. She had somehow heard him above the echoing gunshot, the start of the boat, her screams, and Gozaburo's instructions to his men aboard:

"_I…I…love…you…Isis…"_

Her mind was a swirling vortex of darkness, 'Why did he allow himself to love me…why did I allow him to hold me…so close…?' She collapsed in her brother's full embrace.

Malik simply held his sister close not sure of what he was supposed to say; silence seemed to suffice so he continued to stroke her hair as her eyes drenched his shirt. He looked around the small bedroom was actually glad Gozaburo had moved them below deck, due to Isis's emotional break down and trying to throw herself from the speeding boat. He really didn't feel like seeing mile after mile that all led to their deeper imprisonment. It was much better to feel the waves bump against the boat and listen to the soft footsteps above their heads.

He pulled her back with him and lay back on the bed, Odion's ashes by his head. He accidentally bumped it and it rolled, settling against their heads. Isis looked up at the silver, "I'm sorry…both of you." Tears were still steadily pouring from her eyes, causing her throat to go hoarse. "I should have gotten the help from…Seto…while Odion was still here and…him…"

"Isis, please! Just stop blaming yourself. You did what you knew was best for all of us. If you would have gotten help from Kaiba in the beginning no doubt he would have killed me and Odion." A tear trickled down his cheek and he quickly brushed it away, "I should be gone…no brother."

"You can't blame yourself either…this is all pain caused by Gozaburo's doings. It's his fault our life was ruined," she hissed. "I hate him Malik…so much…" She paused allowing her hatred to bring her blood to a simmer, "Seto was planning on killing him but I told him he shouldn't. Why? No human life deserves to be taken by another. However now I see that Gozaburo Kaiba is no human; he is a depraved beast that must be slain."

"Who will slay him now Isis?"

"I will Malik…by Ra he will join Seto below those waves…"

He held her closer and nodded, "I will help you. Odion needs to be avenged as well."

After an hour or so of the boat ride they finally stopped and docked. They were escorted from the deck below and thrown on the deck. They looked around and found they were at some little island. That's when they spotted more warehouses.

"What are in those?" Malik casually asked the guards.

"Very special merchandise: _**AC/DC,**____**Acapulco gold/red,**____**Adderall**__**, **__**AET, Alpha/Alpha-O,**____**Amphetamine,**____**Anabolic Steroids,**____**Anorectic Drugs,**____**Acid, Adam, Amp, AMT, Angel/Angel Dust,**____**Arnolds**_…and that's just the A inventory." He smirked.

"So this is where they keep the drugs…" Malik narrowed his eyes.

Isis looked around and saw she couldn't even see the Domino coast anymore; her hope that anyone would find them was officially gone. However, despite that fact she was going to kill Gozaburo. He took two people she loved very dearly from her and she wouldn't allow them to rest properly without him in the same state of unconsciousness.

Gozaburo motioned to his men to move them and they headed to the plane. They buckled and shackled Malik and Isis in next to each other. Gozaburo sat in front of them yakking away on his cell in a combination of Japanese and English.

"_Ani nosa'at l'_…" Isis mumbled the Hebrew looking dead ahead.

Malik nodded his head, "_Matai_?"

"The ship will be taking off in an hour," one of the guards called from the cockpit.

Isis and Malik swapped looks and continued to look dead ahead. 'This is for you Seto…'

**The Docks**

A dirty hand smacked onto the dock and pulled the weak body onto the wood with a loud groan. Seaweed was tangled all over the lithe body as they collapsed on their back. Two long skinny fingers reached into their chest and braced the bullet there and yanked it out with a loud scream. They threw it into the ocean and gripped the wound there. Slowly he stood up and turned around looking out over the horizon.

'You should have killed me yourself…'

That same dirty hand grasped the door handle to the McLaren F1 still there and he cranked the engine. He floored it and took an unknown road towards a certain airstrip. He knew exactly where to find his baby and knew exactly how he was going to kill his father.

PLEASE READ:

(Hands out tissues and cleans bite marks from being attacked savagely) COME ON PEOPLE! I couldn't let beautiful Seto die yet…we all love him just as much as Isis. I just wanted you all to squirm a little and get all worked up. But now the real thing is time is against him not to mention there is a chance he could still die due to his horrible chest wound. But we'll see how it plays out.

And once more this is short, sorry! I really am trying to stretch the story out so the climax can be really good. Which is the next chapter and I think Gozaburo will die since that's what everyone is in favor of.

Hebrew Words:

Ani nosa'at l' – I'm going to

Matai – When

This was posted especially for: Someone, RAY and KATANA, SnuffMurvy, Ziplin, Ruby-Knight, Setosbabygurl, and Amethyst Magician.

Woot woot! Five away from breaking one-hundred reviews. Thank you all for getting me this far and keep on reviewing!!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 25

Farewell Father

"I need to use the facilities," Isis simply stated.

Gozaburo, who was still babbling on his cell, turned around mouthing, "Hold it."

"First you deny me my freedom and now my bladder?"

Mr. Kaiba rubbed his temples, "Fine, go to the restroom!"

One of his guards came over and unclipped her, ushering her to the restroom. She quickly closed the door and looked around the small space for anything and every thing she could use as a weapon. It was like Gozaburo had baby proofed the small restroom for not one thing in there could be used. Reluctantly she did answer the call of nature then washed her hands.

As she did she looked in the mirror and saw how dirty her face was and how askew her hair was. Her shirt had burn marks on it and even one of her sleeves was ripped. Her jeans had fray covered holes on the knees and her red Converse was choking in dirt.

Usually she would attempt to clean herself up but she decided against it. Her current appearance was all she had left of Kaiba. Those last few moments she had had with him seemed even more precious now. Isis had believed that Kaiba was indestructible; never had he shown weakness or falter in all he did. He was a God in her eyes and when she watched that blood spurt forth, she was just as surprised as he was.

After being escorted to her seat and re-clipped in, she leaned over and whispered to Malik, "There was nothing in the bathroom."

Her brother nodded, "Now what do we do?"

"I'm not sure…we need Fate to deal us a new hand."

"We'll be taking off in forty-five," another announcement came.

**Back Roads**

The car sped faster, dodging the debris that dared to slow his mission. His vehicle was going as fast as it could possibly go, which was immaculate, but he still felt it wasn't enough.

Kaiba felt like he was on borrowed time. When that bullet had hit him spot on and he fell in the waves below, he believed that was it. He remembered being completely weightless under the waves as they gently shifted back and forth, rocking him into an eternal sleep. He had been clinging to some sort of consciousness but he knew he was hallucinating when he heard his parents calling to him.

When he heard their long forgotten sound he knew he had to force himself from an early grave and leave this dream world behind. People were counting on him and he was not about to let them down.

He gripped his chest as it throbbed with every beat of his heart. Blood was all over his interior but he didn't care; a stained interior was the last worry on his mind. Finally the dock he was searching for came into view with a speedboat waiting there for him.

He stumbled from the car, bracing his back against the door to catch his breath for a moment. He once more gripped his chest, "Fuck…come on Seto pull it together. At least you're alive…half way." His feet shuffled over to the dock and he threw his frail body in, towards the steering wheel.

Luckily his hit the metal wheel and was able to prop himself against it. He started the boat and immediately headed across the Pacific at optimum speeds. After putting in right coordinates, he put the boat on auto pilot. He headed below deck to find the first aid kit. He immediately found it in the first cabinet door he opened.

Kaiba wasn't sure exactly how the Band-Aids and peroxide would work, but he really needed to stop the bleeding. He searched the drawers and found a clean towel that would work. He took off his bloodied shirt and balled up the towel, pressing it hard against his hole. He then took medical tape and fastened the material to his chest. The constant rubbing of the cloth was painful but at least the bleeding had stopped. He went back upstairs and lay down across one of the padded benches.

If he would have been simply going for a boat ride, it was the perfect night for it. It wasn't horribly cold, the sea was gentle, and the moon was so bright it was almost frightening gliding over the black abyss.

That's when he realized he was actually scared and not just any type of fear; pure unfiltered horror. It was like being in a completely dark room, knowing something was in there waiting to get you, but simply chose to ghost around you. Taunting you with the power they had to either kill or spare you. He felt his heart pound and welcomed the adrenaline.

There were only three times Kaiba could remember feeling this type of horror. The first was when he and Mokuba were shoved into their first foster home. The second time would be when he and Mokuba first experienced Gozaburo's torture. And the final time was when Isis had her hand placed to his racing heart, knowing exactly why he was so short of breath. That fear had returned now for he had no idea whether or not he would make it in time to take Gozaburo down, or if he'd even make the boat ride there. He would not be able to live with himself if he didn't take him down.

He closed his eyes allowing his mind to project Isis the night of the ball on the back of his eyelids. He watched himself twirl her and hold her close, telling her how lovely she really did look. His mind wondered even farther back, back to the day when he found himself oddly drawn to Isis.

**Flashback**

_Kaiba sauntered through the blimp, feeling over confident as usual. He couldn't wait till this talk of world domination, past lives, and Fate of the world was over and he was once more back on top. Sure plenty of fifteen year olds had the hopes of becoming the number one duelist; however not very many of them had the potential this fifteen year old contained._

_He decided to head to his room to focus for the duels at hand and found his door slightly ajar. He slid in and there he saw her standing on his personal balcony. Irritation rose from within him and thought about storming out there and making an ass of himself, but instead he simply watched her. _

_The city lights outlined her in white light and her satin attire seemed to ghost lightly around her along with her hair. She was the very picture of perfection and three years older than he was. But eighteen or not, she couldn't have possibly been out of his reach. _

_Nothing was out of his reach! He was Seto Kaiba, the go getter of the world. He not only went to High School and had the highest GPA there, took care of his little pubescent brother, but also ran the number one game company in Asia and number three in the world. He was every thing and anything, what was Isis?_

_A supposed soothsayer who believed heavily in Fate and Destiny, claiming they were the deciders of all. He was tired of her shoving her beliefs down his throat; if he wanted to believe he would on his own accord. Besides that she had spent most of her life in the past, so she was behind on modern things, which he would never be since he usually had the most revolutionary items before many people. _

_But despite her lack of fulltime common sense she was quite the book enthusiast. He had often passed her room to find her buried in a number of different books, in different languages. He even caught her explaining how the holograms and duel discs worked to Odion, even though she could not work a cell-phone. Somehow she was able to retain the complexity of it all and was actually right._

_It was really odd; she was brilliant and could see himself playing chess with her somewhere on one of his private beaches, yet he could see himself throwing her to the sharks for going on about how it was Fate and such that he invited her. He would then see himself even more irritated for she would probably keep talking saying how Osiris, King of the Dead, knew it was her Destiny to be devoured by the sharp toothed mammals._

_However the way her toned body would look in a bikini might have him holding back on turning her to chum. _

_Her face contorted in angst and she turned around, giving him the view of her pretty face frowning; no doubt she was worried about her psycho of a brother. He watched her shiver and decided he should probably go assist the damsel in much distress._

_Looking around the room he looked for something to help her easily fixable problem. He grabbed a letterman's jacket with the letters "KC" patched on the front, and had a picture of the Kaiba Corp. building on top of a black circle, with the words in Japanese: "Kaiba" on the top and: "Corporation" on the bottom of the picture. The sleeves were yellow along with the collar while the vest part of it was red; the snug ends of the sleeves were stripped sky blue and black._

_The coat was as ugly as Gozaburo in that leopard print Speedo he used to wear when they all went out on the yacht as a family; okay, maybe not that ugly. He shivered a bit at the memory. He never wore the coat and wondered why Kaiba Corporation even made them. He glided out onto the balcony, keeping the jacket behind him. _

"_Cold?" He watched her stiffen for she knew she shouldn't have been out here. But somehow he felt annoyed that he hadn't known she was out here sooner._

"_Not really…" _

_He knew she was lying and stepped closer to her, towering over her. She stiffened by this action, no doubt trying not to shiver by the heat he was emitting. He liked how she wasn't terribly short; he believed 5'6 was a good height for any woman that would possibly have a chance to be with him._

_He chuckled, "You can stop pretending to be tougher than you are." He made sure to use his superior sounding tone. _

"_After you Kaiba," she pushed out in a confident tone as she turned her back to him, looking out over Domino City. _

_He rolled his eyes with a grunt and slid the jacket out from behind him. He took in her figure; mainly the bottom bumped out behind the satin, and then draped the jacket around her shoulders saying nothing. _

_Kaiba turned on his heel and headed back into the blimp. He knew she was watching him and he wouldn't admit it but the reason he had given up the jacket was because he wanted her to always have something to remember him by. Not just the duel, tablet interpreting at the museum, or any other little chat they've had. He wanted her to have solid evidence that she, Isis Ishtar, was once in his, Seto Kaiba's presence, breathing the same air._

_He never wanted her to forget him._

**End Flashback**

The thought of playing chess on the beach somewhere with Isis suddenly played vividly in his head and he jumped up, realizing he had fallen asleep. The only way he had woken up from such a wonderful dream was the beeping of the GPS informing him his destination had been met.

He pressed the panic button that was installed that informed the authorities of his location. No doubt it would take them an hour to get out here. But that was all he needed anyway.

The CEO went below deck and grabbed a shoebox from one of the cabinets and found the shotgun shells where he had last left them. He grabbed the shotgun hanging off the wall and headed back up. After loading the things he jumped out and onto the deck. Before all Kaiba would do was wound the men, sparing them of what possible families they had, but no, that was over. They hadn't had compassion for his loved ones so he was going to simply follow their example.

Adrenaline pumped hard through his body as shot the first guard who screamed ghost in his chest, blowing a huge hole through him. "Not fun being shot a hole into you huh?" Kaiba chuckled darkly as he stepped over the body, putting another bullet in from the shoebox under his arm.

He continued his rampage, simply walking in places and capping people. They were all so stunned to see him alive they couldn't react fast enough till half of their head was blown off against the wall or a huge gaping hole poured out the contents of what you had previously eaten.

"Prepare for departure," Kaiba heard broadcasted through the speakers. He quickly killed a guy driving a golf cart towards the plane and put on his equipment from the waist up. After the hat and headset were in place, he set the gun and shoebox next to him and casually rode over to the plane. He pointed to the cargo loaded in the back to the goons and they loaded the last bit on.

One of them eyed his gun and shoebox, "Hey Chiba, what's with the shotgun and shoebox? Going old school on us?" He chuckled fingering his AK.

"I suppose so." With that Kaiba laid waste to him and the other guard there. He climbed into the baggage compartment and it closed automatically. He felt all around the pockets and found a lighter. He lit it to have some light and found a small latch above him. No doubt Gozaburo had this installed so he could access his luggage when ever he needed it.

He slowly pushed the latch up; he made sure the hat he wore hid his identity well enough so no guards would recognize him. But lucky him he came up behind the three. He quickly rushed them and snapped their necks before they even knew someone was in the room besides the fellow comrades.

He dipped back down into the compartment and snagged the gun and shoebox of bullets. He reloaded and placed the shoebox in one of the seats, taking quite a few extra with him, placing them in the pockets of the stolen vest. He slowly cracked the door to the "business class" where his many guards sat chatting, cleaning their guns, and sleeping.

The brunette closed it back and walked back over to the dead three and found two guns where silencers were attached. Perfect. He opened the door slowly and hid behind it. He decided he would take out all the people talking and cleaning their guns since they were the most alert. He took a gamble keeping the sleeping ones for last but he had already almost died once he didn't mind.

He took aim and began shooting people in the head. Luckily Gozaburo only had twenty men in the room and they all went down pretty easy without much of a disturbance, but enough to make the two guards leave up front to come to the room to investigate.

After they eyed the dead comrades they slowly made their way to the back, where Kaiba was waiting. Once there they saw the other three dead and didn't know what to think until Kaiba jumped out of the bathroom and snapped their necks. They easily went down and he gathered up his gun, leaving the shoebox.

"Men, does there happen to be a problem?" Gozaburo called through the slightly open door.

In that moment Kaiba quickly channeled Joey and responded in his best Brooklyn accent, "Uh…ya don't have tah worry boss man, ain't no probs." He stuck his tongue out, disgusted with the ignorant statement as he saw it.

"Glad to hear it Jenkins."

Lucky enough for Kaiba one of them obviously had an accent. He glided right up and brought his hat down lower, so no one would know who he was. He took his seat against the wall facing Isis and Malik and crossed his arms. He had just killed twenty five men so that had to be all of the guards. The only people left were the pilot and co-pilot. That would be easy enough. He just needed reason to go in there.

He had still had time for the plane was taxiing and looked over at Isis. He felt his heart pound even though she looked like a hobo off the street she was still striking. Not very many people could do that and he was glad he had her.

Gozaburo once more took a break from his phone conversation, "Jenkins, can you go to the pilots and ask when we'll actually be fucking leaving?"

"Sure thang boss man." He stood up with his shotgun and glided to the cockpit.

Isis watched the guard's seductive stride and narrowed her eyes at the man's black jean clad ass, "Malik…there's something familiar about him."

"I understand you had to have sex against your will Isis, but please don't go into detail," Malik gawked as he watched his sister gaze at the guard's rear.

Kaiba closed the door to the cockpit once inside he scoped it out and found two parachutes. He snapped the co-pilots neck then placed the shotgun against the side of the pilot's head. The man slowly turned his eyes and faced the CEO's cold blue eyes, "Make a single sound and I will blow your brains against the controls."

"Wh—" was the last thing from the man's mouth as Kaiba pulled the trigger. He pulled the body away onto the floor and took the seat.

"What was the gunshot for?" Gozaburo demanded from the other side of the door finally off the phone.

"Sorry boss man, ya know how trigga happy I can get." He put in certain coordinates and put the plane on auto pilot. Soon the engines rumbled and up they went, the moon looking larger than even and the ocean even more menacing from the sky above.

"I told you about that Jenkins, I might revoke your gun one day," Mr. Kaiba chastised chuckling.

Kaiba chuckled along with him as he stood up taking off the hat and opening the door, "But I need my gun…boss man." Gozaburo, Malik, and Isis all gasped as the brunette entered back into "first class".

"SETO!" Isis accidentally squealed feeling her happiness overwhelm her. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

He felt himself blush just a little from her excitement. "Barely but yes," Kaiba said lifting the shotgun to Gozaburo's face.

His father slowly raised clapping softly, "Well done my boy; now I suppose you're going to kill me, free your girlfriend and her brother, and then land the plane to safety?" Kaiba didn't respond knowing exactly what Gozaburo was doing. When Kaiba was a child his father often played this mind game with him to get what he wanted out of the child. "I know that you want to place that barrel to my head and watch my thoughts ooze all over my expensive cashmere seat, but won't that just prove how much of my son you really are?"

"Fuck what he's saying Kaiba! Put a fucking shell in his scull," Malik jeered from the background.

Kaiba kept his eyes locked with Gozaburo as he went on, "I've killed many a person and had many women raped, just so I could be back on top again since you stole Kaiba Corporation from me."

"You pretty much handed it over," Kaiba said hearing the alarm sound in the plane that it was going down.

Gozaburo narrowed his eyes also ignoring the warning from the female electronic voice and masks deploying before the seats, "That's another story for another time. However if you kill me, you'll just do what I tried to do to you: get you out of the way so I could be once more back on top and in control."

Kaiba realized that he was right. He hated to admit it but he was right. If he killed him he was no better than his father. Gozaburo had ruled his life since he was in single digits and he wasn't about to kill him just as an excuse to have control over himself. No, Gozaburo needed to die on his own. Slowly he lowered the gun and walked over to Malik freeing him then Isis.

"Seto…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed all over his face, mumbling some sort of Hebrew prayer of thanks.

Malik clenched his teeth once free and charged Gozaburo, beating the shit out of him. He tackled him roaring animal like as he continued to bury his fists into his face.

"Malik! Stop it!" Isis grabbed her brother's swinging arms and pulled him back.

The fat business man was on the floor black and blue. He watched Malik pick up his ashes and chuckled, "You know Malik…those aren't Odion's ashes," Gozaburo whispered from the ground.

"What…?" Malik whispered helplessly.

"You heard me."

"But I watched you burn him."

"Yea, on video; it was fake Malik. His body is still somewhere in the warehouse."

"STOP trying to have the last laugh you sick bastard!" Kaiba kicked him in the face. Malik walked forward, breaking the urn open, and dumped what he found was sawdust all over the bastard.

Isis then stole the shotgun from Kaiba, aimed, and fired. She blew a hole the size of a grapefruit in his thigh. He screamed out and gripped the wound with shaky hands. She handed the gun back to her love, "I was going to kill you Gozaburo, but if Seto's going to allow you to live, then I will too. But I had to do something for Odion. You're nothing but a weak man we needs the help of others for all that you do, you're absolutely pathetic."

The alarm became louder and panic of the situation reached a new level.

Kaiba ran into the cockpit and grabbed the two parachutes there. He put one on and put the other on Malik. They opened the door and the wind was so strong they all had to hold on to something to keep from blowing away. Malik immediately jumped not taking one look back.

After Isis was secured to Kaiba's parachute they both took one last look at Gozaburo; his leg was twitching from the huge hole, his face covered in bruises, his body was covered in sawdust, and his face was contorted into this chuckle. It was so frightening Isis looked away knowing it would keep her up at night more than anything this experience had brought her.

"Farewell…father." With that he jumped and out he and Isis fell through the atmosphere, they already saw Malik had deployed his chute and was gliding down towards a small patch of land. Kaiba deployed his as well and he and Isis landed safely next to Malik.

They all turned and watched the plane slam into the water, somehow catching a blaze with Gozaburo still inside. His dark eyes pierced through one of the windows and he waved to the three with that smile still on his face. The wreckage slowly settled and started sinking below, pulling anything down with it as it sank. What a fitting end.

Kaiba gave a small sigh as he fell back; Isis was by his side immediately, cradling him against her bosom. She felt a faint heartbeat and believed he must have finally allowed himself to fall unconscious.

"Look!" Malik pointed off in the distance of the coastline where they spotted the emergency vehicles pull up. Boats with flashing lights were coming in their direction and many helicopters above shined their blinding spotlights down on the three. They immediately sent down the harnesses and got them all off the little patch of land.

Once inside, they placed Kaiba on a stretcher and removed his shirt to find his chest wound. Isis gripped his hand and felt it weakly clench back as they started doing different things to keep him stable till they reached the hospital.

Malik and Isis looked out of the window and saw that the sky was a hint of blue with the sun on its way up. Truly this would be the sunniest of days that they had had in a while.

PLEASE READ:

TAAAHDAAAH! I give you the climax of this tale! I hope you all liked the way Gozaburo died for I really just had to sit down and think about how I was going to do it. This somehow came and BAM he's swimming with the fishes. There's only one more chapter to go.

Also, I decided to keep Seto alive since a certain someone (ahem) was going to hunt me down if I didn't and had already attacked me once before when we all thought he was dead. Congrats, you get what you want and I don't die. Everyone wins! (Smiles)

The 100th Review Award Goes To: RAY and KATANA! It's funny you said what you said in the review because you are the one-hundredth reviewer! Congratulations you win nothing…BUT the satisfaction of helping me reach that goal. WOOT WOOT! THANKS.

This was posted especially for: Amethyst-Magician, Ruby-Knight, Setosbabygurl, Someone, RAY and KATANA.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Room 3525

Chapter 26

Let's Go Home

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

"How is he Dr. Nakamura?" Isis eyed the lady that once worked against her was now the reason her love's heartbeat was stable.

"Please…call me Ai. My name is Ai Nakamura."

Her purple eyes burned into her blues and she nodded, "Okay, Ai, will he be okay?"

Ai nodded, "He will. Luckily the bullet didn't tear the most important artery of the heart. However it did get quite a few important veins; he was supposed to bleed to death but I've read about cases like this. It tends to happen to soldiers on the battlefield; their adrenaline is pumping so fast, no matter how severe their wounds are they somehow are able to keep going. I suppose there might be something special about you after all Ishtar." She narrowed her eyes at the woman and walked out of the room.

"She's still a bitch…" Mai mumbled from her chair in the room. "She's lucky we told the police she was a prisoner too."

Isis shrugged absent mindedly running her fingers through Kaiba's hair, "Ai was just another girl trying to survive in Gozaburo's world. She deserves her freedom…" She looked down at Kaiba's still resting form.

Joey stretched and looked at his watch standing, "I'd love to stay and be here when Money-Bags wakes up, but I have to get home; the movers are on their way."

Since the police were able to get Joey's money back to him he had decided to leave the Fishing District Apartments and move into one of the suburbs surrounding the city. He had sent all of the old furniture in the apartment back to his father and even a little money with a note attached. It explained how well his son was now doing, without him, and how the bit of money was for him to use to clean up his life. How would Mr. Wheeler spend it? He didn't know but he would be lying if he said he didn't care.

"I have to go shopping with Serenity; you know she has the hot date with Tristan this weekend and I thought I'd help her spruce up her wardrobe." Mai grabbed her purse and faced her lover who was mock glaring at her, "What?"

"Mai, I love what you wear, but I better not see the same stuff on my sister."

"You're too protective Joey! Serenity has great legs, she should show them off," she said heading for the door. "See you later Isis."

Isis gave a small wave as the two blondes continued to discuss what Serenity would and would not wear. Everyone knew Mai would win in the end; she usually did with Joey. After the door closed it opened again for Mokuba and Rebecca.

"How's Seto?"

Isis looked down at the handsome peaceful face, "He's going to be okay."

"And you?" Rebecca asked.

The Egyptian sighed, "We're all going to be okay now." She glanced up at Mokuba and couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness for the bond the brothers shared. Mokuba had gotten to the hospital before the helicopter could even arrive. He was the one who immediately suggested the blood transfusion and knew he was a match for it. During the past few days the younger Kaiba hadn't left his brother's side for anything. It wasn't until Rebecca demanded he'd at least take a shower and eat he left for a few hours, but he did return.

She knew Malik would miss the bond he and Odion had. It was just as great as Mokuba and Seto's and just as deep. After she and Malik had been checked by the doctor he had left. She hadn't seen him in a week, but she hadn't been looking for him. She knew that wherever he was he was safe; call it sister intuition. Isis possessed more intuition than the average person as all know.

As if reading her mind Mokuba titled his head in her direction, "Malik still missing?" She nodded and his shoulders slumped a bit, "I hope he's okay."

"He is, he probably just needs some time," Rebecca suggested. She looked up at the clock, "Sweetheart don't you have to go to Kaiba Corp. now?"

Dark blue eyes checked their watch and he nodded reluctantly. Despite the entire calamity at hand, the company had to go on. Most of the business men weren't as sympathetic to let the Kaiba's relax for a week or too. Especially since quite a few of them had taken money out of Kaiba Corp. to put into Gozaburo's now dead company. "I have to keep it going for Seto." He brushed his hands along his brother's hand and then led Rebecca and himself out of the room.

Isis watched as the door closed and then her attentions were all settled back on Kaiba. She couldn't believe she had almost lost him. From the get-go he was the one attempting to save her; putting his body before the dragon's fire just too maybe save a foolish damsel. After placing a small kiss to his cheek the door once more opened. Kaiba was receiving quite a few visitors today.

The African turned her head and gave a small smile to the couple there, "Yami, Kisara." She gave a small bow. Yami returned it and Kisara smiled whole heartedly.

"How is he Isis?" Kisara asked looking down at Kaiba. Sure they weren't married anymore but it didn't mean she was completely heartless towards him. She wanted to make he was okay. She brought the white dozen roses tied together with a baby blue ribbon by his body. She gently stroked his hand then pulled away as if she wasn't allowed to touch him.

"The doctor says he'll be okay," she responded running her fingers through his hair.

Yami smirked knowingly, "Kaiba's too stubborn to stay down. I bet when he wakes up he'll be ready to leave." The three quietly chuckled, all eyes on the resting CEO.

Kisara gave out a sigh and gave a glance to Yami, "We're going to go now."

"I'll let Kaiba know you all dropped by," Isis said taking the roses Kisara placed by his bed. She walked across the room and made them share a vase with an assortment of wildflowers from Mai and Joey.

The door once more quietly clicked closed and Isis was by his bedside again. She laid her head on his shoulder, kissing his jaw line softly. "I love you Seto Kaiba…more than you'll ever know." She closed her eyes listening to his breathing.

**Some Hours Later**

Isis's eyes snapped open when she heard the hospital room door softly click closed. "Malik!" She whispered. Quickly she got up and ghosted over to him wrapping her arms around him. She planted a kiss on his forehead, "Where have you been?! You've had be worried." She went back to embracing him.

"Isis, please! You're crushing me!" Finally his sister let him go and inspected him further. She eyed a backpack slung around his shoulders and narrowed her eyes at it. He took it off, seeing her curiosity, and unzipped the bag. He pulled a dark colored canister out and stood up, holding it between them.

"Malik…is it?"

He nodded, "I was with the police helping them further bust through the warehouses and we found Odion's body." He cringed a bit not going into detail how they found his body in a room full of corpses near a furnace. "I had him burned and now here he is, for real."

She nodded, "What do you want to do with the ashes?"

"It only seems right to bring him home Isis; in-fact I've been thinking…" He looked past her at Kaiba, "I'm going back to Egypt and I know you need to come with me." He noticed the sadness in her eyes, "I know you love Kaiba, I really do, but Domino is not a place you need to be to heal and you know it. We need to go home sister, all of us." He braced the ashes to his chest and looked pleadingly at Isis.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "When do you want to leave?"

He bent down to put the ashes back in the backpack, "Your choice sis." He put the backpack back on and gave her a strong embrace, "Take the time you need; if you need me I'll be staying with Yugi at his apartment above the Kame Shop." He gave a small glance to Kaiba and then exited the room.

Isis walked over to the window and looked out the window, watching the waves beat the shores in the distance. Sadly from this experience she had a sudden fear of water; she felt she would be wading out in the water and Gozaburo's dead bloated gray hand would grab her ankle and pull her under. He would say they were meant to be and that now they could always be together. His body had been burned enough that remnants of him remained in the water; she had had many sleepless nights over that nightmare.

"So…you're leaving me?"

Isis spun around to run to his side to find he was standing directly behind her, eyes half-lidded. "Seto…" She wrapped her arms around him and he grunted in pain, "I'm sorry." She let go and took his hands in hers, caressing her face with them.

He gladly allowed her too, "So you're leaving?"

"You heard?"

"I haven't been unconscious this whole time; it's just sad that I have to be in that state for people not to bother me, and hound me with questions. I have to fake a damn coma just to go on vacation." He looked down at her and gave her the smallest of smiles.

She returned it with one big enough for both of them, "I love you…"

"You're leaving me."

"You know I can't stay here."

"Actually I didn't."

"I have to go back to Alexandria. It's where I belong; it's where I was stolen. It's my home Seto, you know that."

His eyes narrowed and he gave an agitated sigh in defeat. He looked past her and out the window, gazing at the black seas. She turned around and watched the waves with him; he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his head atop of hers. Her hands came up and braced his elbows, closing her eyes as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Should I come to Japan?"

"No; there's much business to be done, I'll be busy."

"Will you come to Egypt?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"As soon as I can."

**Days Later**

Isis stood in _The_ _Lavish_ _Lover_ one last time before they would tear it down. The place had been gutted and the employees had moved on, some arrested. She held the key that was given to her and squeezed it tight in her hand. She looked up at her room's door and said farewell to it.

She got on the elevator and walked back out through the lobby. She climbed into the limo next to her brother. "Are you okay Isis?" She nodded and continued to stare down at the key.

After sometime the car came to another stop and she got out again. This time it was at the beach; the shore had caution tape up for this was the beach that all the wreckage had washed up on. She spotted the familiar plane parts and stood just were the wash was out of reach of her feet.

"It's over…" She told herself. He recoiled her arm and flung the key as far out into the ocean as she could. It splashed in and sank to the bottom, moving with the waves. She looked down and found the numbers on the key had imprinted into her hand from how hard she was holding it.

Slow Isis made her way up the beach and climbed back in the limo; it then continued on to the exclusive airport. Many girls were there; all of which were once _G_._G_.s. After the word was out about Gozaburo's doings, the city started a fund so that they could get the girls back to their homes. Whether it was by air, water, or train, Domino's communities pulled together and got it done. They even contacted the women's families and they also sent money. The remaining few were flying back today, including Isis.

She stood on the tarmac next to her brother and spotted the plane that was told to be here flight back. She motioned to Malik and they headed in the direction climbing into the small plane. They took their seats and buckled in. Isis looked over across the isle to already find Malik trying to fall asleep; obviously the boy was exhausted.

They past few days they had done confessions of the whole illegal operation on tape so that they didn't have to appear in court. Not to mention news teams had been dying for interviews along with local Domino talk-shows. Everyone wanted to know what it was like to be on the inside. They had asked Isis would she write a book of the happenings and she actually considered it. Not for publicity but just for people to really know what happened, no hold bars.

"Welcome aboard Miss Ishtar," the pilot greeted shaking her hand.

"CHATA!" Isis gasped jumping up. She hugged the doorman from the museum back in Alexandria, "I didn't know you flew planes!"

"I finished my piloting license some months ago; when I heard of what happened and your name kept coming up, I made sure we had a flight just for you and your passengers back to Egypt." He tipped his hat as usual and went into the cockpit along with his co-pilot.

"Passengers?"

"Yes, passengers," Kaiba said coming from the bathroom sitting down. "I fucking hate these bandages, I ooze right through them."

Despite the disgust of his body's healing juices leaking through his bandages she hugged him and kissed him on the mouth, "What are you doing here?"

Kaiba gave her an odd look, "I told you I would visit as soon as I could; I'm not about lip service Isis." He took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

The plane took off and over the great blue they flew, leaving behind the past six months in its tracks. Isis smiled at Malik's finally peaceful sleeping face and then back at the blue eyes that were piercing through her. She knew he was saying, "I love you too."

"Tell me Isis; this is a bit unsystematic, but do you have a chess board and pieces at your home?"

She cocked an eyebrow up, "If it didn't burn in the fire then yes."

"Perfect." Kaiba was determined to have his chess game on the beach with Isis.

She glanced down at her hand and found the numbers barely still there, imprinted from her key: 3525; her _Lavish_ _Lover_ room number. Never again would she have to step foot in room thirty-five twenty-five; never again would she be asked to do the things she was in room thirty-five twenty-five. This number and all the things that came with it were now erased; ashes in the wind sucked to the dark depths of the Pacific.

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"Is it really all over?"

"Yes, Isis; It is." He leaned over and gave her forehead a kiss, then pulled her head against his chest, "Go to sleep; you look exhausted."

Isis snuggled into Kaiba and fell asleep to the heartbeat she once thought she would never hear again.

PLEASE READ:

Ladies and Gentlemen: I give you the end to Room 3525. Thank you, thank you. I hope everyone who has read it, and who will read it in the future will love it as much as I loved writing it.

And even though I JUST finished it, I smell a sequel. Don't get your hopes up, because if I do, do one, it'll be sometime from now because I already have another Yu-Gi-Oh fic going.

Thank you reviewers for keeping this fic going and thank you people who are only number (hits), but still readers. Thank you all for giving my ideas a chance and taking a gamble when investing your interests into them. I'm hoping I did not disappoint.

This was posted especially for: EVERYONE who loved Room 3525.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!


End file.
